Legendary of Betrayal
by Aurorabeam Corporation
Summary: When Mew was 'betrayed' and found by five-years old Ash Ketchum. They become a good friend for life. With many Challanges and Prophecy approaching, will Mew found her truth? Will Ash Ketchum achieve his dream? With New-found power and many friends, he will do anything to become more than Pokemon Master. (Dreamshipping?)(REWRITE WARNING!)
1. Chapter 0: Betrayal of Legendaries

**Hello, Author here, Lucario is getting busy writing the 'Hybrid Story: Child of Mew' right now. Don't worry about him, since we got Mew here,**

**Mew: Yeah! I have my own story! I have my own story!**

**Author: Mew, don't get too exited, anyway, don't forget to give a review about the grammar, language and typing style. Since I'm experimenting here,**

**Mew: Haha, don't forget! Author allowed this story to get added in ANY communities!**

**Author: hehe, you can say that, for the readers, you're free to add this story to your C2 Community,**

**Mew: And uh Author, have you think about locking the Fridge so Lucario won't stole any of your food?**

**Author: Don't worry, the fridge is protected, i put an alarm system to the fridge, and for the disclaimer, i don't own anything about Pokemon, this just a fanfiction story about it,  
**

**Mew: Hehe, yeah, anyway, happy reading my story! and don't forget to review, okay?**

* * *

**This Chapter has been edited at 6/4/2014 - 6/5/2014**

* * *

"hello" = Talk

"_hello_" = Telepathy

'hello' = Tought

**"Hello"** = PokeSpeech

* * *

Ash's Pokemon:  
Mew (Mew) Lv. 125  
Nature: Serious  
Gender: Female  
Move Known: Pound, Transform, Mega Punch, Metronome, Psychic, Barrier, Ancient Power, Amnesia, Baton Pass, Nasty Plot, Aura Sphere, Hone Claws, Dragon Claws, Psyshock, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Fly, Surf

* * *

**Chapter 0: Betrayal of Legendaries**

Mew, had betrayed by her friend, Mewtwo. She runs away from Tree of Beginning to avoid him. She was injured really badly after being shot by Mewtwo's Hyper Beam but still levitating, to find the one who pulled her, the one will take care of her.

Suddenly, she struck by lightning in the rain and fallen. She layed down and thinks everything is over, everything; Mewtwo had replaced his position as owner of Tree of Beginning.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

* * *

Mew is flying around the Tree of Beginning, when Mewtwo shown up,

"**Mewtwo, what makes you here"** Mew asked,

"**Mew, i am sorry, but i have to take your position as owner of Tree of Beginning now"** Mewtwo replied. Mew was shocked hearing it and felt a betrayal from Mewtwo,

"**This is MY HOME! You did NOT deserve this place! And for what reason you want this for?"** Mew exclaimed, she already getting into trouble trying to balance Tree of Beginning but not giving up, yet,

"**Sorry Mew, Arceus and other legendaries had agreed that you did not deserve any suffering and struggle to keep the Tree of Life safe. we have lower your tag as Legendary to Semi-Legendary, sorry about that. But still, I will take Tree of Beginning"** Mewtwo explained.

Mew was shocked, she surprised Arceus and other legendaries could betray her. She was mad, anger, curious, sad, and sorrow mixed into one. Mew tried to stop Mewtwo, but it was too late. Mewtwo shot a dark Hyper Beam through her, giving a critical hit and super effective effect to her. Mew struggling to escape and she did. She flew out from Tree of Beginning and the last thing she saw is pink aura came from Mewtwo and entered the Tree of Beginning.

* * *

(_End Flashback_)

* * *

Mew briefly looked around. She can't see anything around her, despite her eyes already tired. Her entire body are giving up with her. Mew then realized, she had no change. She let all her emotion running through as she cried. Her cries was heard by five years old Ash Ketchum. Mew sobbed as she dropped unconcious, unable to resist the feeling of betrayal. Ash approached her and gently picked her up, bridal style,

"aww ... Don't worry Pokemon, i will help you" Ash was curious about the Pokemon but decide to shook it away. He quickly run through the forest while carrying the unconscious Mew.

Ash had reached his house. He opened the door and quietly walked towards his room. Ash gently placed Mew on his bed. He stood up and went outside the room.

"I wonder what Pokémon is that" Ash muttered.

Ash gone to the Storage Room where his mother keep all the Pokémon supplies. Hes choosing the right potions as he learned from his mother. Ash picked the Hyper Potion and walked back to his room. Inside the room, Ash gently sprayed the potion to most of Mew wounds. Despite of Mew wounds being healed, her condition still unconscious. Ash sighed in desperate, he stood up and went to the storage room to pick more potion. But it was too late when suddenly one of his gifted empty poke ball dropped and caught Mew.

"Ow ... my bad" Ash muttered. He picked the poke ball and released Mew. Curious, he examined Mew closer upon her appearance. The Pokemon is pink colored, bipedal kind of Pokémon with mammalian features. Her snout is short and wide and she has triangular ears and large while the eyes are unknown since her eyes still closed. She has three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. Her hair is so fine and thin. The Pokemon has big hind legs and short arms with three-fingered paws.

"Don't worry, i will take care of you, no matter what" Ash spoke firmly as he promised to take care of Mew no matter what.

* * *

(_The Next Day_)

* * *

Mew had awoken from her eternal slumber as she opened her eyes. She decide to shook herself not to remembering the memories of the betrayal. She looked around and surprised seeing the room it have. There's many Pokemon plushly inside the shelf and on the ceiling. The room also possessing some large posters, most of them are Pokemon. The room isn't really big, but could fit another new bed. She then noticed that the young Ash had awaiting her to woke up.

'i have to get out from here' Mew thought. She then suddenly reminded of The Chosen One prophecy. It always Ash was the chosen one, she also felt some comfort towards Ash, considering hes the one that saved her. She gently pat the young Ash with her paws on his raven-haired head.

'... I think its better to live with this boy ... considering i don't have a home ...' Mew thought to herself. Ash then slowly opened his eyes. Seeing how Mew so close from his eyes. He woke up quickly as Mew floated back close to him.

"Oh, hello Pokémon, sorry if i took you here, i saw you hurt outside..." says Ash with sad tone. Mew had noticed the tone Ash had used, she decided not to remember the '**thing**'

"And uh ... I'm sorry ... but i accidentally captured you" Ash explained. Mew sighed upon hearing it. She want to join the boy actually, considering she doesn't have home anymore.

"_Thank you ..._" Mew spoke telepathically to the boy, making him surprised.

"You c-can talk?" Ash asked nervously, he doesn't know anything much about Pokémon or legendary.

"_Telepathically, yes. I want to thank you for taking care of me_" Mew replied. Suddenly, Delia opened the room as she wants to wake Ash up.

"Ash, time for sch- OH MY ARCEUS!" Delia surprised seeing Mew in Ash's hand. She quickly came over Ash and Mew.

"Ash, where did you find it?" Delia asked, she was curious how Ash found Mew on his room.

"I umm ... found her near our house last night, she's hurt, so i took care of her by giving one Hyper Potion" Ash explained. Delia looked around and see one empty Hyper Potion on the table. Delia sighed and decided to explain what pokemon she was.

"Ash, did you know what kind of Pokémon is this?" Delia asked calmly, Ash paused for some moment while petting Mew. Ash doesn't know anything about it had shook his head, noticing her that he doesn't know about her.

"Ash, this is Mew, she's a legendary Pokémon, and she's the most powerful and the one that created all Pokémon in this world" Delia explained and smiled afterward. Ash eyes widened as he surprised with his mother explanation,

"I ... just caught my first Pokémon ... and it's a Mew ..." Ash spoke hesitantly, he stop petting Mew and letting her levitate,

"_Ash, i want to thank you for helping me, as a repay, i want to join with you_" Mew spoke telepathically, making Ash and Delia surprised once again in the progress.

"D-did you just talk?" Delia asked, Mew rolled her eyes while Ash explained it to her.

"Mom, she said she was talking telepathic" Ash explained, Delia came over Mew and Ash then hugged them.

"Ash ... I'm proud of you ... you will become the best Pokémon Breeder or Trainer ..." Delia spoke with proud and care. Mew herself just smiled while being hugged, knowing it's already thousand years ago the last time she have family hug. Ash himself just smiling normally as his mother hugged him.

"Okay mom, i want to go school now, Mew, do you want inside poke ball or come with me?" Ash asked. Mew hummed for second and thinking about it. Mew nodded and answered the question.

"_Inside the Poke Ball, i can talk telepathic to you through poke ball, and you can carry me when you want to_" Ash smiled as he took out his poke ball and recalled Mew,

"Mew, can you hear me?" Ash spoke,

"_Yes i can hear you, i also can hear your thought, so please don't speak loudly so you don't look ridiculous in the school_" Mew replied with serious sound. Ash placed the poke ball on the table and run to the bathroom,

"Hmm, He grew up so fast ..." Delia muttered proudly. She went outside the room after Ash closed the bathroom/

* * *

(_After having Bath and get suited_)

* * *

Ash released Mew as he reached the living room to eat. Delia had prepared some meals for her son and his first pokemon. Ash sat on the chair while Mew just floating around his food. Ash quickly ate the food while Mew hesitantly sniffed the food. Knowing its good, she ate the bit of food. Suddenly, Mew had eat the pokemon food furiously.

"_Mmm ... delicious, what is this food?_" Mew telepathically spoke upon finishing the food.

"It's a Pokémon Food that specialize a Psychic Type to keep you healthy and energetic" Delia explained. Mew herself now waiting for Ash to finished the food.

After they finished their food, Ash returned Mew inside his poke ball and shrinks the poke ball. Mew's Poke Ball tied and looks like a poke ball necklace. Ash wears the Poke Ball Necklace around his neck and run towards the bus.

Inside the Bus, he sat next to Red. Red is a kind and polite boy, although he's one year older than Ash thus they already become best friend.

"Hey Ash, nice necklace" Red spoke. opening a conversation. It was the first time Red seeing Ash wearing a Poke Ball necklace.

"Yeah, this actually a real poke ball" Ash stated quickly. Red then getting little exited on his statement.

"Wow, a real poke ball huh, is there a Pokémon inside it?" Red asked.

"yeah, i found this Pokémon badly hurt near our house, so i took care of her and captured her" Ash replied back.

"What kind of Pokémon is it?" Red asked again. Before Ash could reply, Mew had telepathically spoke to him.

"_Don't tell him Ash, i don't want anyone knows that you have me_" Ash surprised at the sudden telepathic message. Ash looked around and sighed upon remembering that Mew could talk through poke ball via telepathy.

"Sorry, not telling, but I'm sure you will disappointed if i tell you" Ash calmly replied. which made Mew little bit peeved on his statement while Red was curious on the Pokemon but decide to ask it later.

"Oh ... anyway, i also got my first Pokemon, do you remember the egg that your mom gave me?" Red asked.

"Yeah, it was few weeks ago, what do you get?" Ash spoke in curiousness. Red suddenly smiled in victorious.

"it's a Pikachu!" Red exclaimed as he showing a red and white ball and expand it, releasing it and showing a Pikachu,

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled upon being released.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Ash speaking in cuteness. He really likes pokemon that are small. Mew is included.

"Yep! This Pokémon will be my best friend, but i still want to know what do you have?" Red asked again. Ash that didn't expect the sudden question he throw to him. Ash start cold-sweating as he hesitate to answer him.

"uuh ... you might don't want to see it ..." says Ash nervously. Suddenly, Ash received another telepathic message.

"_Ash, tell him it's a rattata, he will drop the conversation_" Ash was not surprised hearing it from her. Since Ash had getting used on telepathy talking pokemon.

"Come on Ash, what kind of Pokémon do you have?" Red asked again. He's starting to get curious on pokemon his best friend was holding.

"uuh ... it's a Rattata, i think you might be disappointed if you know ..." Ash replied hesitantly. Hoping his best friend could believe the lie Mew just made up. The reaction was as expected, Red sighed in defeat.

"i see ... but it's a good starter for you through" Red cheered himself up as he returned his Pikachu,

"o-okay ..." Ash replied as he dropped the entire conversation.

* * *

(_After long road and waiting inside the bus_)

* * *

They finally arrived at the school. Ash and Red got out from the bus and walked towards the school. Inside there, many students did showoff some of their pokemon. Most of students there only have three pokemon since its the school rules.

"Alright, the class is almost starting soon, we better get ready" says Ash as he took out his own book, Red following the example.

The Class started, and the subject now is about Legendary Pokémon,

"Alright class, Today we will talk about Mew, who knows what is Mew?" the Teacher asked. Gary, a seven years old boy and Ash's rival, stood and spoke.

"Mew is a weak Pokémon in Kalos!" Gary yelled, which followed by a laugh from all student, except Ash.

"_Grr ... i will get him for that_" Mew spoke telepathically to Ash, he giggled a bit upon hearing it.

"Nope, anyone else?" the Teacher asked again after the laughing ends. Ash smiled as he stood and explained the information.

"Mew is a Legendary Pokémon; he was called the one that created all Pokémon and powerful one, even Arceus!" Ash explained. Every student inside thee rolling their eyes, considering and thinking Ash is stupid, or wrong answer.

"That's a perfect answer Ash, not everyone can answer a question about Legendary Pokémon" says Teacher. Ash smiled mischievously and sat back. The entire class had silently gasped, while Gary somewhat jealous to him.

"Alright, as Ash said, this Pokémon is the powerful one in this world, no one have ever see it, but according to old legends, someone years ago saw it near Cameron" Teacher explained. Ash blinked as he wondered why Mew had leave her nest.

'Mew, is that true?' Ash thought, trying to contact Mew with his mind.

"_Yes, it's true Ash, but I'm no longer live in Tree of Beginning or in Cameron_" Mew replied telepathically.

'But why? Don't you like your own home?' Ash asked again.

"_My legendary friends, they betrayed me and lower my rank from Legendary to Semi-Legendary, luckily, for my power, nothing changed in it_" Mew replied telepathically, making Ash gasped literally. Red was the first one noticed it.

"Huh? Is there something wrong Ash?" Red asked in worry.

"uuh ... nothing, nothing at all" Ash replied in hesitant. Red rolled his eye and stared back at the teacher.

'Why they did that to you?' Ash thought.

"_Hmm ... i think we should talk about that later, you should listen to your teacher now_" Mew replied telepathically, dropping the subject.

* * *

The teacher are telling legends about Legendary Pokémon. Most students listening and understands it., even the current information only around Kanto. Lucky for Ash, he doesn't worry about anything since he can ask Mew for more information about legendary through telepathy or mind.

"And now for the final, i want you guys to draw a Mew, i won't give the picture, so imagine of one!" the Teacher exclaimed as she giving out papers to the students.

'hehe, I'm the best at drawing' Ash thought to himself.

The students drawing a picture. They imagined how Mew looks even they still don't know the real picture of one. Except Ash, he draw a perfect image, very detailed and perfectly match with the same regular Mew.

"Alright students, let's see your entire picture ..." the students walked forward as they put the drawing on the teacher table. After its done, the teacher showing all students picture to everyone. They laughed upon seeing their drawing except Ash and Red. But when it comes Gary's drawing, they all literally laughed out loud.

Gary draws a little cat Pokémon, a Meowth, but looks close to Mew and more like a clown than a Pokémon. Mew is NOT amused seeing it through Ash's mind.

"Alright, now let's see the next ..." The Teacher dropped Gary's drawing and it comes Ash's painting. The Teacher haven't see the drawing when she shows it to the student, all the students 'awwed' at the drawing.

"Must be a nice drawing skill Ash ..." the Teacher rotated the picture and gasped. She took out a very blur picture of Mew that taken from far away and found it perfectly match.

"Ash! How did you know what Mew really looks like?!" Teacher exclaimed, making the whole class gasped in the process.

"uuuh ..." Ash hesitant, trying to find an excuse for it. Gary looks jealous while the rest of students stared at Ash, with surprised face,

"Ash Ketchum, you must have seen it somewhere, since you know about it and your drawing match perfectly with the regular one. I will send this drawing to Professor Oak's lab. Class dismissed" the Teacher spoke as the whole class takes their own stuff and went outside the school.

Ash and Red is walking together through the hall, Red then decided to talk.

"Ash, i want to know how you drew a match to the real one" Red asked.

"Red, you're my best friend and i already promised to not lie or hiding anything from you. Sorry, but i think i have to break the promise, only for now" Ash replied in sad tone, making Red sighed.

"I understand ... so i take it, you really met Mew, right?" Red asked, making Ash little cold-sweated while walking with him.

"uuh, not really met, just saw it near Cameron when my family have a trip there" Ash lied and replied in hesitant, dropping the subject.

They got outside and saw students yelled at Red and Ash, making them confused.

"What happened?" Ash asked, but then, they saw Gary at the field where the students coming along with him, making them understand what it means.

"BATTLE, BATTLE, BATTLE~" the Students yelled at them.

"So Ash, i have a best Pokémon from Professor Oak, its a powerhouse and i doubt you can fight it" Gary spoke, definitely making Ash and Red irritated,

"_Ash, calm down, i can fight him_" Mew spoke telepathically to Ash, calming him down.

Gary released a Charizard, the crowds backed off slightly to make sure not getting an attack from it.

"Hah! Do you have Pokémon OR i have to attack you two with my Charizard?" Gary taunted, making Red irate and released his Pikachu.

"If you want battle, then so be it, Pikachu, use ThunderBolt!" Red commands his Pikachu.

"Pika CHUUU!" Pikachu yelled while giving a ThunderBolt attack, but it doesn't even affect Charizard much, since it's not an effective attack.

"Hah! That's a weak attack from puny Pokémon, Charizard, Flamethrower!" Gary commanded.

"CHAAAR!" the Charizard roared while giving a slightly powerful Flamethrower move, making the Pikachu faint with one-hit attack.

"Haha! Your Pokémon won't beat MY charizard! And looks like its Ash turn to battle me" Gary taunted again and smirked mischievously, while Red sighed in disappointment and returned his Pikachu.

"_Come on Ash! Let me taught him a lesson!_" Mew exclaimed inside Ash's mind.

'But Mew, you said you don't want anyone to see you' Ash replied, making Mew sighed.

"_I know, but this situation is different, you might get killed if you dont fight him_" Mew replied.

"Alright, I'm sorry for everything, i admit that i don't like battling Pokemon since my dream is to become a Pokemon Breeder, but now ..." Ash touched the poke ball that hanged on his neck and expand it, "... I'm sure you all will be very surprised, go ..." Ash stop while he saw the teachers came, trying to disband the crowds and match.

"GO MEW!" Ash yelled, releasing Mew and giving a slight gasp from the crowds, teachers, Red and Gary,

"Im-Impossible! It's Mew!" Gary exclaimed, the crowds even getting more hotter and yelled more louder, while the teachers turned and watching the match.

"GO ASH! GO ASH! GO ASH!~" the crowds yelled, making the battle even more hotter.

"_Ash, i want you to know four basic move i know, Transform, Psychic, Barrier and Aura Sphere_" Mew spoke telepathically. Before Ash could ordered, Gary command it first.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Gary commanded, before Charizard could attack, Ash commanded "Mew, Use Barrier!"

"CHAAAAR!" the Charizard roared and giving more slightly flamethrower than before, giving some smoke effect that needs waiting to get cleared.

When the smoke cleared, people around the place entirely gasped, they saw Mew holding a Barrier while Charizard is tired from the attack.

"Mew, use Psychic!" Ash commanded. Mew eyes glowed bright blue, as she intercept Charizard from moving and hurting it.

"Charizard! Use Fire Blast, knock that thing off!" Gary exclaimed. His anger and desperate feeling obviously heard from his voice.

"CHAARRR!" the Charizard roared and giving a Fire Blast attack. Mew dodged it, but she stopped the Psychic effect from the Charizard.

"Mew, use Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded Mew hold her paws close and making one strong Aura Sphere attack. She throws it to Charizard, making her opponent faint.

"OH NO!" Gary yelled.

The crowds even hotter, they yelled "ASH! ASH! ASH!~" continuously while Ash run towards Mew and gave a hug.

"WE did it!" Ash yelled, Mew returned the hug while Red is still jaw-dropped.

"_Yes we do Ash, we taught him a lesson_" Mew telepathically spoke to Ash. Ash had released her. Mew levitate to his poke ball that haven't shrink yet and pushed the button on it. Mew sucked inside and the Poke Ball shrink by itself.

The crowds came towards him, giving a congratulations jump.

* * *

(_Few hours later ..._)

* * *

Ash and Red called to Teacher Room, where all the teacher and Professor Oak were staring at them. Asking bunch of questions.

"Ash, we want to know for sure, did you catch a Mew?" Professor Oak asked first.

"Yes ..." Ash spoke lowly, but heard from most of teachers and Professor Oak.

"Can you show it to us?" Professor Oak asked. Ash touched the poke ball on his neck, expanding it and released Mew from the inside, making everyone inside the room gasped.

"Ash ... where did you found it?!" Professor Oak asked almost furiously. Looks like Professor Oak getting excited over the case. Before Ash could answer, Mew telepathically answered.

"_He found me unconscious outside his house yesterday, he also took care of me by healing the wounds i have in my body ..._" Mew telepathically spoke to everyone inside the room, making them gasped.

"Okay then, Ash, why did you capture a Legendary?" Professor Oak asked.

"uuh ... Mew says she wants to join me" Ash replied with little hesitate.

"How cans a legendary giving up their own freedom by letting itself captured by this boy?" one of teacher asked.

"_Well, I'm not really 'legendary' anymore, Few days ago, Mewtwo came to Tree of Beginning and attacked me, he says that Arceus had lower my rank, but i still have all my power through. So i left my home and found myself unconscious when struck by lightning near his house_" Mew explained, making all the teachers and Professor oak gasped.

"Well then, looks like someone had betrayed here" one of teacher spoke in obvious.

"Ash, we surprised hearing this information, although this information will be kept in secret without anyone knowing it, the other professor will help me to remove the memories on the students about the fight you had earlier, that also comes for the Teachers" Professor Oak explained. The Teachers gasped as they think Professor Oak did not trust them.

"How can you didn't trust us? WE are his teachers!" one of teacher exclaimed.

"Calm down, i know this is a tough decision, but we should avoid any villain team that wants to capture this Pokémon, and for you Ash, i left the responsible of the uh ... Mew to you" Professor Oak spoke.

They finally left the school, Mew inside the poke ball while Red opens the conversation.

"Wow Ash! I can't believe you captured a legendary!" Red yelled in enthusiasm.

"Yeah ... well, that should answer all your questions few hours ago" Ash replied.

Red and Ash sat on a bench not far from the school gate. Red took out his tablet and played a film. Ash noticed it and saw it; it was the hourly ended match between Ash and Gary earlier.

"Red! When did you record this?!" Ash exclaimed and asked.

"Well, i recorded this using my camera, it's connected with my tablet so i can watch it over again" Red explained.

They watched the fight about four times. Ash and Red then noticed the sky already yellow, noticing them its already afternoon.

"Red, please remove that film, i don't want anyone knows about this" Ash spoke in serious tone. Red nodded as he clicked delete button on the movie, removing it completely.

"Done, I'm going home now, see you tomorrow, Ash!" Red exclaimed and stood, then running to either direction.

Ash stood and walked to his home.

* * *

(_Few Minutes Later_)

* * *

Ash got back home; Delia already set a dinner for two person and Pokémon. Ash and Delia eating inside the house with Mew while the rest of Pokémon is outside the house.

"So Ash, how was your day?" Delia asked. Ash suddenly dropped cold-sweat, trying to find an excuse.

"uuh ... it's great, were talking about legendary Pokémon" Ash replied in hesitant. Delia gave a smile and continued eating.

Ash and Mew finished eating and got up to Ash's room. Ash and Mew had to share the same bed, since Mew is small. Mew hope that she didn't woke up while Ash is cuddling with her.

"Wow Mew, it was my very first Pokémon fight and we won" says Ash. Mew sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah ... I'm happy to help you_" Mew replied.

"Alright, good night, Mew" says Ash.

"_Good night, Ash_" Mew replied, Ash turned off the light, and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Yep, that's all for today, Don't forget to give the review about the story, or Mew might be angry ...**

**Mew: I heard that! also, any capital around the chapter are meant to be there, since it describe the volume of sound,**

***Lucario gets in***

**Lucario: Hello Mew, Hello Author**

**Mew &amp; Author: Hello Lucario**

**Lucario: So, I just write half about it, i want to put Sir Aaron's Lucario in Ash team on MY story, also how about making them visit Alto Mare?**

**Author: Shush! No spoiling the ideas of other story of us, anyway, i hope you guys like the story, please give a review about how you like the writing style,**

**Mew: Yup! Good bye next week!**


	2. Chapter 1: Vacation of Disaster

**Hello guys, Author and Mew here. Lucario is writing a surprise story for us right now, so he cant be here for a moment,**

**Mew: Yeah ... anyway, in this story, Ash is going to visit somewhere~**

**Author: uh, Mew, don't spoil it before they watch the whole chapter**

**Mew: Uh-oh, read, not watch**

**Author: Okay ... for the disclaimer, i did not own anything about Pokemon, Game Freak owns them**

**Mew: That's riiiiiiiiiiiiiight~!**

**Author: Mew, could you stop that?**

**Mew: Ooooooookay~! Have fuuuuuuuuuun~!**

* * *

**This Chapter has been edited at 6/6/2014**

* * *

Mew (Mew) Lv. 125  
Nature: Serious  
Gender: Female  
Item: None  
Move Known: Pound, Transform, Mega Punch, Metronome, Psychic, Barrier, Ancient Power, Amnesia, Baton Pass, Nasty Plot, Aura Sphere, Hone Claws, Dragon Claws, Psyshock, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Fly, Surf

Shadow (Lucario) Lv. 120  
Nature: Hasty  
Gender: Male  
Item: Lucarionite  
Move Known: ExtremeSpeed, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Foresight, Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Counter, Feint, Bone Rush, Protect, Metal Claw, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Blaze Kick, Iron Tail

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vacation to Disaster**

* * *

Ash and Mew still sleeping, when suddenly the alarm clock tick to 6.30AM and rang. Waking up both Ash and Mew in surprise. Ash sighed and turned the alarm off.

"Urk ... Good morning, Mew" Ash greeted Mew.

"_Good morning, Ash_" Mew replied back.

Ash jumped from the bed while Mew just floating nears him. Ash took a towel and pair of clothes, and then going to the bathroom to wash his body.

**(AN: No, I won't describe or explain how he's doing a bath, since this story is rated K+ and not mature)**

After Ash done washing his body, he wears his new pair of clothes and got out from the bathroom. Mew landed on Ash shoulder while he's going down to the dining room.

Upon arriving, Ash saw a pleasant sight of his mother, Delia. She just finished preparing food for the Pokémon and themselves.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Delia greeted with caring tone.

"Morning, mom" Ash replied, he sat on the dining room chair and begin eating his food. Mew used Psychic to take her own food and eating it.

While eating, Delia blushed a bit. Reminding herself that Ash had grown up. Ash and Mew noticed Delia's blushing while eating.

"Mom, why are you blushing?" Ash asked. Delia quickly snapped from her thought and replied.

"It's nothing sweetie, anyway, since this is Sunday, where are you going to?" Delia asked,

"I'm going to wilderness, since i have Mew with me" Ash replied, Mew finished her food and replied.

"_That's nice Ash, but i have a better idea_" says Mew with happy tone.

"Hmm? What is it Mew?" Delia asked.

"_It's a surprise! I just need your permission to take Ash with me_" says Mew telepathically in happy tone. Even this kind of Mew is mostly serious, she also love games.

"Sure Mew, but remember to go home at 8" Delia replied, dropping the conversation.

Ash finished his food and gone outside with Mew. Mew herself transformed into a Lucario, which made Ash upset for short moment.

"Wow Mew, i don't know you can become other Pokémon ..." Ash spoke while amazed on Mew's transformation.

"_Yup, i also can go invisible; transform someone, and even creating a Pokémon!_" Mew spoke in proud, Ash getting even more amazed.

"Wow! That's amazing! Can you make me a Riolu? That Pokémon is awesome!" Ash exclaimed, Mew/Lucario rolled her eye.

"_Here, You're actually seeing the evolved Riolu, a Lucario. I transformed into Lucario right now, since we're going for a trip_" Mew explained.

Before Ash could ask, he saw Red running towards him with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash! Do you want to play?" Red offered.

"Uh, sorry but i can't, Mew here wants to play with me" Ash declined, making Red sighed, sad.

"Okay then, we wants to join you! Right Pikachu?" Red spoke, Pikachu nod and gave a short answer "Pi!" then Red recalled it.

"_Alright, so you want to play with us?_" Mew/Lucario asked, Red and Pikachu gave a nod.

"So, where are we going Mew?" Ash asked, while staring at former legendary transformed into Lucario.

"_Before i answer that, i want to know. Do you like Pokémon?_" Mew/Lucario offered.

"Of Course!" both Ash and Red replied.

"_Okay then, were going to study about Pokémon, by becoming one!_" Mew/Lucario explained. Ash and Red gasped.

"What?!" both Ash and Red exclaimed, obviously surprised at her statement.

"_Well, i want to transform Red into Riolu while Ash into Lucario. We're going to visit Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh for the study_" Mew/Lucario replied.

"But what about our parents?" Red asked in worry.

"_Don't worry, we'll going back home at 6, also, I'll try to left some human DNA so you guys can't be captured_" Mew/Lucario explained. Ash and Red didn't know anything about DNA and stuff, but when Mew said can't be captured, they sighed in relief.

"_Ready?_" Mew/Lucario asked, Ash and Red look each other, then they look back at the legendary former and nodded in agreement.

"_Alright, Let's go!_" Mew/Lucario yelled.

Suddenly, they teleported away from Pallet Town to Sinnoh little bit far Lucario Kingdom. Ash appeared as Male Lucario, Mew as Female Lucario, and Red as a Male Riolu.

"**Alright, now were here, what are we going to do?"** Ash asked.

"**Were going inside the Lucario Kingdom, but first, did you noticed that you're talking in Pokespeech?"** Mew asked. Ash and Red blinked. Ash tried to talk and listen very carefully; it appears that he's talking with Pokémon language "Lucario Lu."

"**That's awesome! So we can talk to other Pokémon too?"** says Red/Riolu.

"**Of course, before we going inside the kingdom, i want to teach Ash basic moves first"** Mew explained.

"**Sure, what kind of basic move?"** Ash asked, the former legendary think for some seconds, then replied.

"**The most basic, Aura Sphere ... you can also perform Protect or Close Combat. It's strange that you know that move, i also sensed that you're more powerful than usual Lucario ..."** Mew explained, making Ash and Red surprised.

"**What do you mean I'm more powerful than other Lucario? I just got transformed into one, or is it you that made me more powerful?"** Ash replied.

"**Hmm, I didn't transform you to the powerful one, just a regular Lucario. Anyway, it doesn't matter, try to move your paws close together and focus your energy to it"** Mew explained again.

Ash/Lucario did as what Mew said, he create an Aura Sphere, but strangely, it wasn't dark blue like usual Aura Sphere, instead, its colored bright blue. The former human throw the sphere into a big rock, shattering it into pieces.

"**Nice one Ash, that the powerful one i have ever seen ... anyway, lets continue our study. Red, you should call Ash as father and me as memma"** Mew explained, Ash giggled for a second while Red wore a confused face.

"**What? Why i should call you that?" **Red asked.

"**To make sure were a perfect family! We can't just get inside there alone, especially a former human. Also, were going together, so don't even think to leave the group, okay?"** Mew spoke with serious tone. Both Red and Ash nodded in agreement.

"**Alright, you guys also should wear one of this ..."** Mew spoke as she claps her paws. Suddenly Ash/Lucario wearing a black open jacket with a backpack. Mew/Lucario wearing a pink open coat. While Red/Riolu is wearing a blue closed jacket.

Ash looked at himself, he have three spikes on his body. He also has a blue tail and appendages on his head. Ash also wearing a blue shorts that suits the black open jacket. Ash felt like showing pride and power.

"**Come on, let's get going, we should do training while going there"** the legendary former spoke.

Ash, Red and Mew going towards Lucario Kingdom. While going there, Ash doing training for the basic moves, tactics and ability that most Lucario knows. Red didn't get teach, since Mew said he's a newborn Riolu.

* * *

(_After a Long way walking and training ..._)

* * *

They finally arrived at the place, there's many Lucario and Riolu owned by certain trainers that wandering around the place. Also, lots of house close together on left and right when they enter it.

"**Umm, Mew? Why there are people around here? I thought this is Lucario Kingdom"** Red asked curiously, Mew giggled a bit.

"**Hehe, this is really a Lucario Kingdom, but humans already found it. We're going to learn about how Pokémon Battle"** Mew explained. Ash eyes turned into glassy while Red blush a bit.

"**Alright, i want to learn more about Pokemon Battle, so when we will start studying?"** Ash asked.

"**We can start with talking about it later, but for now, just follow me"** Mew spoke and continued walking, Ash and Red following behind.

They wander around the Lucario Kingdom, without being noticed, Ash and Mew actually holding their paws together! They look like a perfect mated couple. Suddenly, a Lucario jumped and appeared from nowhere.

"**Hello Angelica, is that your mate over there?"** the Lucario asked. Mew and Ash blinked, they look over their paws and blushed.

"**Uuh ... you can say that. Anyway Ash, this is Shadow the Lucario"** Mew introduced, Ash continued by greeting it.

"**Nice to meet you, Shadow"** Ash greeted, Shadow smiled and greeted back.

"**Nice to meet you too, Ash. Anyway, i have to go now, some people called Team Galactic tried to kill some Pokémon here, i need to stop them"** Shadow spoke, as it jumped and disappeared in shadow ... just like its name.

"**Umm, did he just call you Angelica?"** Ash asked, Mew giggled and replied.

"**That's right! When i transformed to another Pokémon in different region, i also take the alias so people won't recognize me"** Mew explained. Ash nodded, confirming that he understands it.

"**So, should we help him?"** Red offered, Mew/Lucario laughed a bit, and then replied.

"**Haha, Shadow is the most powerful Lucario that ever existed, his combination attack, technique, move, speed, agility and tactic should never underestimate. Some says that he beats the whole Elite Four that tried to capture him"** Mew explained, Red and Ash eye widened.

"**What?! So Shadow the Lucario can be that powerful?!"** Ash literally exclaimed, gaining some attention on the street.

"**Yup, but i have a feeling he might need a help right now ..."** Mew spoke in worry tone.

"**Relax, he's powerful, i bet he will make it this time"** Red spoke mildly.

Then suddenly, an explosion is heard not far from there. Shadow the Lucario appeared in front of them.

"**Sigh ... Angelica, i know this is sudden and very embarrassing, can you help me fight them?"** Shadow asked, Ash and Red blinked and surprised. Before they could protest, Mew spoke.

"**Sure, i bet Ash will happy to help you"** Mew replied, making Ash little nervous.

"**Okay, they actually behind you right now"** Shadow spoke. The group looked back and saw some people with their Pokémon running to them. All of them are wearing a look-a-like space suit, which made Mew and Red giggled seeing it.

"Take that Pokemon!" one of them said.

"**Let's rock and roll!" **Shadow yelled.

Ash and Shadow charged an Aura Sphere and throw it towards them. Both Aura Sphere combined into one and giving a slight explosion.

After doing it, Shadow jumped and leaping through houses that closed together. While Ash, Mew and Red trying to defend themselves against Team Galactic.

"**Mew, i want you to keep Red safe for a while, I'm going to help Shadow"** Ash spoke, then jumped and running on houses, following Shadow that leaping around.

Shadow stop leaping when reached behind the enemy. The enemy Gibles used Rock Throw, but avoided very quick and close by Shadow. Shadow jumped and spinning around, throwing tons of smaller Aura Sphere towards the Gibles and fainting them.

"**Woow ..."** Ash whispered while amazed. Suddenly the enemy Croagunk appeared from nowhere with its trainer, the Team Galactic Grunt.

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" the grunt ordered. Croagunk rushed towards Ash. Ash shoots an Aura Sphere and missed. But then, when it's very close to getting attacked, an Aura Sphere appeared and shot the Croagunk down, fainting it with one-hit attack.

"**You should be more car-"** Shadow stopped talking when suddenly an enemy Buneary used Jump Kick and hit Shadow. Shadow flinched and couldn't move.

"**Shadow!" **Ash yelled. Suddenly one of the grunt throws a Ultra Ball to Shadow. Ash jumped and attacked the Ultra Ball, sending it back.

Shadow is almost unconscious, Ash carried him bridal style, then jumped and leaping, leaving the area. When it's safer, Ash placed Shadow on top of the roof.

"**Oh man, i wish Mew is here ..."** Ash wondered. Suddenly Mew/Lucario and Red/Riolu appeared with Teleport.

"**Ash! Use Aura Sphere towards the crowds, make it powerful as possible!"** Mew yelled. Ash turned towards where the Team Galactic crowds and their Pokémon rushing at them. Ash put his paws close together, giving a very powerful energy. The Aura Sphere went bigger, but suddenly it shrink and becoming more whiter.

"**NOW!"** Mew yelled. Ash released the Aura Sphere, it went very fast and giving a slightly big explosion on impact, sending the whole Team Galactic and their Pokémon to the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM GALATIC GOES TO THE SPACE AGAIN!" they yelled, then disappeared in blink like a star.

Shadow regained consciousness, he look around and saw Ash, Red and Mew looking at him.

"**That's a very embarrassing moment ..."** Shadow spoke in sad tone.

"**Come on Shadow, what makes you distracted and losing like that?" **Mew asked, Shadow rolled his eye and replied.

"**I've been thinking, i want to have a friendship, but after some days i wandering around this kingdom but didn't find anyone that suits me"** Shadow explained.

"**Relax, you can come with us"** Ash offered.

"**No, i mean a human friend" **Shadow explained.

"**Well Shadow, Ash and Red here is not really 'Pokémon'" **Mew explained, Shadow rolled his eye in disbelief.

"**What do you mean, he just a Lucario from how he looks"** Shadow replied mildly.

Mew undone the transformation, she transformed back into Mew while Ash and Red transformed back into themselves.

"**What? A Mew?! But, but ..." **Shadow spoke in confusion; Ash came closer to him and asked.

"Shadow, I know you're confused, the Angelica actually a Mew and she's my friend, not a mate. Now, do you want to join us?" Ash asked.

"**... Okay" **Shadow replied. Ash gave a little hug as an agreement.

"Alright, now ..." Ash took an empty poke ball from his pocket and expanded it "... it's your choice."

Ash placed the Poke Ball on the ground. Shadow the lucario came to it and pressed the button. He sucked inside then the poke ball struggle once ... twice ... third ... fourth, then clicked. Confirming it was captured.

"Yes! I got a Lucario!" Ash yelled.

"**Way to go, Ash"** Mew exclaimed.

"That's nice Ash!" Red exclaimed too.

Ash took he poke ball and came towards Mew.

"Okay Mew, i think we should go back now, it's almost 7" Ash offered, Mew nodded and teleported them back to Pallet Town in Kanto.

* * *

(_Back and Teleported behind their school_)

* * *

Mew healed all their Pokémon and went invisible, while Red and Ash walking together as they went to their own home.

"_So, what do we learn today?_" Mew asked.

"I know how it felt becoming a Pokémon!" Red exclaimed.

"He-he, yeah, I'm happy when become a Pokémon at least once" Ash replied.

Mew touched Ash's poke ball and sucked inside. After that, Ash and Red continued walked together. Suddenly Gary appeared and taunting them, again.

"Ha-ha, Ash and Red, you guys really doomed right now, hehehe" Gary spoke while smirking mischievously.

"What is your problem anyway? Why are you here?" Red asked. Ash and Red already annoyed because how Gary acting towards them ... no, he's acting like that towards EVERYONE ON THE WHOLE TOWN! Except Professor Oak, since Oak is Gary's grandpa.

"Hah! I just got two Pokémon from the lab; it's very powerful and trained perfectly by The Elite Four! No one can beat me now!" Gary exclaimed in arrogant, making Red a bit scared, while Ash rolled his eye.

"So? What do you want?" Ash asked, Gary surprised hearing that question and hesitated for a moment.

"Uuuh, battle! That's how we do it" Gary exclaimed again, taking some of students' attention.

"_Don't worry Ash, i believe Shadow will beat them, even with low energy_" Mew telepathically spoke to Ash.

"uh ... i don't know, I'm not in mood for battle now, I'm tired" Ash replied, making Gary irritated and released Charizard.

"Ha-ha! I bet you don't have any Pokémon in your hand, that's why you don't want to battle, Ha-ha!" Gary laughed. If Gary's memory wasn't erased, he should ever wish wasn't offered them,

"Oh yeah?! Well i show you!" Red exclaimed and released his Pikachu,

"Tiny puny rat Pokémon, disgusting, Charizard, use Fire Blast!" Red ordered. Charizard sent an extremely powerful Fire Blast attack and it hit the Pikachu before even can attack back.

Pikachu fainted with one-hit KO; Red gritted his teeth and recalled Pikachu.

"How about you Ash? Do you want some fire on your body?" Gary spoke in arrogant. Ash released Shadow.

"**Uh, Ash, are you sure you want me to battle this guy? That charizard seems weak ..."** Shadow spoke.

"What is that Pokémon? Doesn't matter anyway, i don't care about your weak and low-leveled Pokémon" Gary exclaimed, making Ash and Shadow irate.

"You heard him, Shadow, use Aura Sphere!" Ash ordered.

"**No one ever threaten me!"** Shadow jumped and spinning rapidly. He shot tons of small Aura Sphere towards the Charizard, making it dropped almost fainted.

"What the? Charizard! Use Fire Blast! Burn that thing to crisp!" Gary ordered. The Charizard shot a powerful and huge Fire Blast attack, "Shadow, protect yourself!" Ash commanded.

Shadow the Lucario protected himself from Charizard's powerful fire attack with Protect,

"Shadow, use Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded, Shadow hold his paws close and created a dark blue sphere, and throws it to Gary's Charizard. Making it faint,

"GAAAH! Charizard Return! What a useless obnoxious Pokémon, Go Tyrantar!" Gary yelled, he recalled his fainted Charizard and sent out Tyrantar, "Now use Giga Impact!"

"Shadow! Watch out!" Ash yelled. Shadow the Lucario used Protect on instinct. He quickly charged with Extreme Speed and used Close Combat as combination.

In matter of seconds after several hits, the Tyrantar fainted in-place.

"WHAT?!" Gary yelled, disbelieving his defeat.

"Now that is what i call a powerful combination attack!" Red yelled mildly. Gary returned his Pokémon, and took something from his wrist. He picked a sphere that colored yellow with blue and red dna-like thing in the middle. Then he throw it to the ground, but it didn't broke off.

"This two thing is useless, not worth taking it from the lab, I'm outta here!" Gary yelled, leaving the place with the Mega-Ring and Lucarionite on the ground. Without even knowing what it is.

"What an arrogant rival" Ash came towards the Mega-Ring and Lucarionite. He picked it up and wears the Mega-Ring. Ash did not know anything about Mega-Evolution.

"i think this would be nice as an accessory" Ash muttered, he didn't know its a still-active Mega-Ring.

"Here Shadow, you can have this one as a reward for our first battle!" Ash spoke with smile; he put a small black rope and tied it to the Lucarionite. It looks like a Lucarionite necklace, and then Ash gave it to Shadow.

"**Thank you, Ash"** Shadow replied, he wear the Lucarionite necklace.

"No problem, anyway, we better heading back home" says Ash without knowing he understands it.

* * *

(_Few Minutes Later ... Of Course Ash had arrived while Red going back to his home!_)

* * *

Ash greeted by his mother, again. Delia look some minutes and realized that Ash have a Lucario following him.

"Hello Ash, where did you found that Pokémon?" Delia asked, curious about it.

"Well, Mew transformed me into Lucario and Red as Riolu and having some adventure" Ash spoke truthfully, then Mew decided to go outside the poke ball, by herself.

"What?! Mew, i told you not to get my child in danger" Delia exclaimed at Mew, an obvious voice of worry is heard from her tone.

"_Hehehe, i only helped him to study more about Pokémon, i also asked him if he wants to, and he just agreed with it_" Mew explained. Delia sighed.

"Alright, at least my child is safe now, anyway lets go inside, i prepare a Pokémon food for him, also, what kind is it and what is his type?" Delia starting to ask the Lucario.

"**Uuh, i can talk in telepathy, but who is she anyway?"** Shadow asked in hesitate.

"Oh, my mother is a Pokémon breeder, mom always give a Pokémon the perfect food, so they can get stronger and healthy!" Ash explained. Mew and Shadow blinked, noticed that Ash just talked to Lucario.

"**Ehm, Ash, repeat what i said, Ice Cappuccino mixed with Milk Shake, and said what i just said" **Mew tested, as expected, Ash replied.

"Uuh, Ice Cappuccino mixed with Milk Shake? What kind of thing is that?" Ash replied, Delia and Mew blinked, surprised at the answer.

"Ash, d-did you just talk to the Pokémon?" Delia asked his son.

"Wait, am i?" Ash start to notice that he talked to his Pokémon "ow ... that explains it."

"Well then, you better explains everything while dinner time. Also i don't get your types and kind" Delia asked.

"_Oh, that's a Lucario, he's an Aura Pokémon, his type is Fighting and Steel_" Mew described, Delia nodded and gone to the kitchen.

After minutes passed, they finally are having a dinner. Ash and Mew explaining the experience they have when they transformed to visit the Lucario Kingdom, fighting Team Galactic, meeting with Shadow, and finally, when they fight Gary.

"So how come Ash understand a Pokémon? I mean, no one could understand them, right?" Delia asked, they already finished their food in the dining room.

"_It's strange, my transformation to someone not usually do that, when the first time i transform Ash into a Lucario, his aura seems stronger than any Lucario, then again, transforming a Pokémon back to human does remove the ability of Pokémon completely, but this one is really strange ..._" Mew explained. Delia sighed and smiled.

"I'm glad my son can talk to Pokémon ... Ash, you should go sleep now, i put another bed to your room for your Lucario to sleep" Delia spoke; she stood and walk to the cabin, where beds and pillows are. **(AN: Those beds and pillows are for Pokemon, if you know what i mean)**

Delia took one bed and pillow, then gave it to the Lucario.

"Here it is, i hope you have a nice day here, good night" says Delia, then she gone inside her room.

Ash going to his room with Mew and Shadow. Mew and Ash slept on his bed while Shadow expanded his bed and sleep near Ash's bed.

"_Good night Ash, Shadow_" Mew speak sleepiest.

"**Good night"** Shadow replied with yawn,

"Good night" Ash replied, before he could turned off the light, Mew spoke.

"_Wait, i think we should try something on you, Ash_" Mew spoke. Ash and Shadow already half-closed their eyes, now they're trying to keep their eyes open.

"What do you mean, Mew?" Ash asked.

"_Ash, try to use Aura Sphere attack, like when you're a Pokémon_" Mew asked. Ash hesitated for short second, and then he put his hands close and focuses the energy. Unexpectedly, he created a small Aura Sphere.

"**Whoa ... you can use Aura Sphere too?"** Shadow spoke in amazement, Ash soon lost control because of tireness and released the Aura Sphere; luckily it dissolved before impact.

"_Looks like you're an Aura User, Ash_" Mew explained.

"Aura User?" Ash asked, he doesn't know anything about old legends **(AN: What do you expect, he's still 5)**

"**Aura User is someone that could use aura, where they used it on offensive and defensive matter. The last Aura Guardian had died protecting the kingdom of Cameron by giving his aura power to Mew for recovery Tree of Beginning. He also have a Lucario as his student, but we don't know where did his Lucario gone, yet"** Shadow explained. Ash eye widened, he finally realized that he have that much of power on him.

"Wow ... so i can use Lucario attacks?" Ash asked in excitement.

"_Not really, only attacks that involve Auras, such as Aura Sphere_" Mew explained.

"Okay, let's sleep now, were going to training tomorrow but let's make sure no one knows it" Ash explained. Mew and Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Alright, good night guys" Ash spoke sleepiest. He turned off the light and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Author: Mew, can you check where Lucario right now? It looks hes gone somewhere ...**

**Mew: Relax, hes safe ... hihihihi~**

**Author: Uh ... Mew? What do you mean?**

**Mew: Oooh~ No Spoiling! Hihihi~!**

**Author: Whatever, anyway readers or watchers ... that's all for today, we'll see you next time. Lucario! Lucario! Where are you?!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery of Mewthree and Mega-

**Hello again! Its my turn to run this story after Lucario took his film, Hybrid Story: Child of Mew,**

**Lucario: Yeah ... I should rewrite it over again ...**

**Author: Don't be sad, I'll help you writing it again next time, anyway happy reading and don't forget to leave review!**

* * *

Ash's Pokemon:

Mew (Mew) Lv. 155  
Nature: Serious  
Gender: Female, Item: None, Move Known: Pound, Transform, Mega Punch, Metronome, Psychic, Barrier, Ancient Power, Amnesia, Baton Pass, Nasty Plot, Aura Sphere, Hone Claws, Dragon Claws, Psyshock, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Fly, Surf

Shadow (Lucario) Lv. 150  
Nature: Hasty  
Gender: Male  
Item: Lucarionite  
Move Known: ExtremeSpeed, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Foresight, Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Counter, Feint, Bone Rush, Protect, Metal Claw, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Blaze Kick, Iron Tail

Ash Hidden Pokemon:  
Mewthree (Mewthree), Lv. Unknown, Nature: Unknown, Gender: Unknown, Item: Unknown, Move Known: Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mystery of Mewthree and Mega-Evolution**

* * *

(_Time Skip, do you think I want to explain the whole way Ash aged?_)

* * *

Ash already 7th years old, he have a strong bond between Shadow the Lucario and Mew. Through he doesn't really know much about Mega-Evolution. But still, Ash wears his Mega-Ring, while Shadow the Lucario wearing his Lucarionite necklace. The jerk rival, Gary, without any reason, stopped challenging people for battle. That's strange since he still likes torturing people and Pokémon around him. Seeing how much Gary did that just made Ash and Mew very sad. Ash also had learn how to use aura and psychic. He also has much knowledge about Pokémon and its evolution. Thanks to Mew, he can go anywhere at vacation as a refreshing time. But still, nobody knows that Ash have a Mew and Lucario or even any of his ability, since Mew had cleared the whole students memories beside Ash and Red about the fight they had two years ago.

They were asleep on Ash's room right now, it's still 6.15AM while Ash dreaming about something,

"_Where am I?" Ash wondered, he knows it was his dream, but it's strange since the dream is all white without anything around,_

"_You ..." a sound suddenly appeared. Ash jumped and surprised hearing it,_

"_Who are you?" Ash tried to communicate,_

_Suddenly, a figure like Mewtwo appeared, but different,_

"_Uh ... Hello?" Ash asked, he came towards the creature, it appeared to looks exactly Mewtwo, but with human hands instead,_

"_Who are you?" The figure asked,_

"_My name is Ash, You seem appeared in my subconscious dream ..." Ash replied. He knows much about dream since Mew taught him about those,_

"_Oh ... I remember ..." the figure replied, trying to remember something,_

"_So, what's your name?" Ash asked, the figure seems paused for a bit,_

"_I ... I don't know ... one of the scientists that created me ... called me Mewthree ..." the figure spoke. Ash blinked and surprised, a Mewthree? Did Team Rocket decided to make another clone of Mew?_

"_Mewthree ... why you contacted me?" Ash asked,_

"_I ... I don't have any friends ..." Mewthree replied,_

"_Don't worry, I will comfort you while you're still here" Ash replied in comfort voice. The figure becoming real and hugged Ash,_

"_Thank you ... where is you?" Mewthree asked,_

"_I'm in Pallet Town" Ash spoke, suddenly, the location around them changed, and it appeared like Pallet Town,_

"_... It's beautiful ..." Mewthree replied, Ash just smiled and know what to do,_

"_Mewthree, do you want to play with me?" Ash offered,_

"Yes ... but why, why you want to play with me ... I'm a monster ..." Mewthree spoke, Ash frowned a bit,

"_No, you're not a monster, you just a nice Pokémon, I don't care about how Pokémon looks, if they have a good heart, I'd be nice to them too" Ash explained, making Mewthree smiled,_

"_Thank you ... Ash" Mewthree smiled and grabbed Ash with his hand, running around and playing together._

_After they played together, Ash still in his subconscious mind with Mewthree connected there. Ash already knows how to control it, since Ash had trained like that before, with Mew,_

"_Ash, I want to ask you something ..." Mewthree spoke,_

"_What is it, Mewthree?" Ash asked, suddenly, a small ball colored purple on the top with two small blobs on the top, an M letter on the top and white color on the button. Ash recognized it quickly, it's a Master Ball,_

"_Ash ... if we met in real world ... will you stop and capture me?" Mewthree asked, Ash paused for some minutes,_

"_I ... I don't know Mewthree ... what do you mean by capturing you? Don't you like freedom?" Ash asked, Mewthree shook his head,_

"_Ash ... when I broke free ... I will destroy everything in my path because of them ... will you stop me and capture me?" Mewthree offered again, Ash hesitated,_

"_Uuh ... if that what you want, then yes" Ash replied._

_Ash took the poke ball, suddenly it expanded,_

"_Ash ... I'm already becoming one ... please ... throw it to me ..." Mewthree spoke, when suddenly it looks almost dissolved,_

"_Mewthree!" Ash yelled, he throws the Master Ball before it could disappeared, it sucked Mewthree in, then struggle for once ... twice ... third ... fourth ... then it clicked,_

"_Mewthree ..." Ash spoke, he took the Master Ball. And suddenly, a light energized him._

"MEWTHREE!" Ash woken up and yelled. He looks around and saw Mew and Shadow still sleeping. He look over his hand, a Master Ball is on his hand,

"So it was real ..." Ash whispered. He tried to release the Pokémon inside the Master Ball, but strangely, it won't open, it appears like stuck or broken. Ash put the broken Master Ball on his necklace.

* * *

(_In the other side of the bright side ... Of Course it's Team Rocket Lab!_)

* * *

The Scientists is confused where the hell Mewthree had disappeared. Firstly, it appears that Mewthree have a strong energy and psychic wave surrounding it when they trying to change its memory and mind. Then it disappeared like being teleported out.

"Oh no, this is bad, Grovanni will kill us ..." one of the scientists spoke.

Suddenly, an explosion emerges the lab. Followed by panic scientists, they all running to get out from the lab.

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! EVACUATE THE PLACE!" the Team Rocket grunt spoke.

In matter of second, the lab broken down and huge explosion wiped out the Team Rocket Lab.

* * *

(_Back to Ash, of course with Mew, and Shadow ..._)

* * *

Mew and Shadow woken up by sudden Ash's yell,

"**Geez Ash, can you stop shouting and grumbling around while were sleeping?"** Mew teased,

"Sorry guys, I have a really strange dream" Ash replied. Mew noticed a Master ball near his poke ball,

"**Uuh, Ash, where did you get that Master Ball? And why it's on your necklace near my poke ball?"** Mew asked. She knows that Ash would only keep a poke ball in his necklace only if it's really special or something, "Its nothing, Mew",

"**Ash, you're lying ... that's strange, I can't read your dream or any event from last night" **Mew spoke while reading Ash's mind.

Ash blinked, Mewthree must gave a Memory Block ability to him, since Mew can't read some of his mind. That means Mewtree is with him, inside his broken Master Ball.

"Its nothing Mew, really. I think we should get ready now, its Monday and I doubt they will let us in, if were late" Ash replied and rushed towards bathroom with towel on his hand.

* * *

(_After taking bath_)

* * *

Ash wears his usual school uniform, the Mega-Ring and Poke ball Necklace. Ash, Mew and Shadow gone downstairs to eat,

"Hello mom!" Ash greeted her mother, Delia. She just finished preparing the food,

"Oh hello sweetie, anyway here's your food. I hope you like it" Delia replied with sweet tone.

Ash and Shadow sat on the chair and eating together, while Mew is levitating around and eating with her Psychic power,

"So Ash, are you ready to decide which role you want?" Delia asked while eating her soup,

"... No, I haven't" Ash replied, finishing his rice and meat,

"Well, there's three kind of role for us, Pokémon Trainer, Pokémon Breeder and Pokémon Ranger. It's up to you" Delia asked.

Ash rethink about his destiny again, if he choose Pokémon Breeder, he might can have adventure and carries more Pokémon. But it also goes to Pokémon Trainer; he can participate in Pokémon League and beating the Elite Four while Breeder and Ranger can't. Being Pokémon Ranger ... well maybe for a police, but Ash more likes battling other trainer than Pokémon.

"I think I should choose both Pokémon Breeder and Trainer ... if I can" Ash replied, while Delia giggled and explained to her child,

"Ash, that role actually can get together at the same time, all you need is a skill, so you can get any tag and rank you want. You can become a Pokémon Breeder and Trainer at once" Delia explained. Ash smile wide and his eye widened,

"_Ash, please stop widening your eyes, or it might pop out from the socket_" Mew joked, the whole room started laughing at her joke.

After Ash and their Pokémon finished their food, Mew and Shadow get inside their poke ball that Ash will carry at the school. He got out from the house and running to the school, since they won't get a ride on School Bus like before.

After arrived there, Ash gasped and taking breath. He almost late ... merely almost one minute late,

"Hey Ash, come here!" Ash looked at the hall, Red seems waiting for him. Ash came towards him and greeted him,

"Hello Red, what makes you waiting here?" Ash asked,

"I want to go together, and uh, I heard that Gary is back challenging other people Pokémon" Red explained, Ash blinked a bit in surprise,

"What? How can that be possible? I thought Gary released all of his Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed, making an obvious sound of very upset,

"Unfortunately for your information, Gary is doing training. His Charizard and Tyrantar looks unbeatable dude, not even five Pokémon can hold one of his Pokémon at once" Red explained again, Ash sighed and rolled his eye,

"Ugh ... that's just great, now what? He wants to challenge me?" Ash asked. Red already know that Ash could talk to Pokémon, have a Mew and very professional legendary-skilled Lucario. But he doesn't know that Ash have a Mega Ring and Shadow is holding a Lucarionite as a necklace on his neck.

"After school, maybe. But it's not a time for that, let's get inside the class before they close the door" says Red in worry tone. Ash and Red running through the hall and finally found their class room,

"Come in" Ash and Red heard it from the inside. They came inside the room and see Professor Oak and Pokémon Teacher inside, with the students,

"Ash and Red, I'm sure you two know what time it is" says the Pokémon Teacher with peeved tone and face, Ash and Red went pale hearing it, 'oh no, here comes another punishment' Ash thought,

"Ah, don't worry about them Miss. Vance, I'm pretty sure they just have a rough day" Professor Oak explained with calm tone, calming Vance the Pokémon Teacher down,

"Alright, you two can seat now" Vance spoke to Red and Ash. Both Red and Ash sighed in relief, and then they walk to their seats,

"Okay, so we all here, Professor Oak here will teach you all about fossil" Vance spoke as she walked out from the room,

"Have Fun, Professor Oak" then she closed the door. The whole class including Professor Oak sweat-dropped,

"Okay children, now were going to talk about Fossil Pokémon" Professor Oak spoke,

"Now, can you explain three fossils that we already know, Gary?" Professor Oak asked, Gary starting to sweat,

"Uuh ... Helix Fossil and Dome Fossil, but I don't know the other one" Gary spoke nicely. Even he's evil and like torturing people. He can be nice to someone, if he wants to,

"That's right; now, a Pokémon Fossil can be revived using a machine. The first step is to clean the fossil by putting it on Cleaner. Then, you put the cleaned fossil inside Reviving Machine, which is made specially to revive a fossil Pokémon" Professor Oak explained,

"So, what kind of Pokémon will appear if Helix Fossil revived?" Red asked,

"Good question, an Omanyte Pokémon can appear from the fossil. Also, there's any other fossil on other region" Professor Oak explained again.

The study went well, as usual, Ash asking questions to Mew if the information isn't sufficient for him. His study went well actually, but then, Ash heard interesting information from Mew,

"_Ash, there's a fossil called Genesect Fossil that can revive a Pokémon called Genesect. It located in Unova. Also, hundreds years ago, Genesect is the strongest Pokémon hunter in the whole world, but for some reason, they disappeared and found dead by some Pokémon in their nest. Their body lefted and buried by time comes by, and it became fossil_" Mew explained. Ash is getting more interesting,

"_Can we go to Unova and take one?_" Ash asked,

"_Umm, not necessary actually, the fossil you got last time when were on vacation is a Genesect Fossil_" Mew explained, making Ash literally yelled in surprise,

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled, gaining some attention towards students and professor oak,

"Yes Ash? Do you have any question?" Professor Oak asked, trying to get the embarrassing moment away,

"Uuh ... I want to know more about fossil called Genesect" Ash asked, hopefully distract the whole class to Professor Samuel Oak,

"Aah, Genesect, that fossil is currently unknown, nobody knows where it is, I wonder how you know that information ..." Professor Oak replied and asked back, making Ash sweat-dropped,

"Umm ... I just heard you mentioned it before, and I want to know more" Ash explained. The students finally faced towards Samuel Oak,

"Yeah right, it's just like you knows about it, Ash" Gary spoke in sarcasm. Ash rolled his eye and looking back to Professor Oak.

Professor oak quickly dropped the subject. It's very clear that he doesn't know much about other region Pokémon or other region fossil,

"Alright, for the homework today, I want you all to carry each Pokémon fossil tomorrow to get revived, I heard there's many fossil near Diglett cave in Route 1, so make sure to carry your Pokémon" Professor Oak explained, the rest of students nodded, acting they were understand.

After the class ended, everyone in the class had taken their stuff and leave.

Ash and Red is walking together through the hall, going outside,

"Red, I wonder. What role will you choose if you become 10 later?" Ash asked, opening the conversation,

"Pokémon Trainer, but I also want to become Pokémon Ranger" Red replied,

"I want to become Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon Breeder, my mom told me that I can have two role at same time" says Ash,

"Anyway, about our homework, do you want to find some fossil with me?" Red asked. Ash paused a bit, he has a Genesect fossil with him so the homework won't be a problem, besides, and he wants to try reviving it to life,

"Sorry Red, I already have the fossil, remember the thing that we carried from unova when I turned as Glaceon, while Mew as Leafon and you as Eevee?" Ash asked, Red deeply sighed a bit, and replied,

"Yeah, that wasn't a really good memory ... so, the thing is a fossil?" Red asked curiously,

"Yep, but I won't tell you what fossil it is, since Mew already told me, so, I'm going to do the project alone" Ash replied. Red rolled his eyes,

"Okay then, I'm going to prepare some stuff and going to Diglett cave with Pikachu" says Red, Ash sighed hearing it,

"Red, you know that ground-types cannot attacked by electric-types, right?" Ash asked in obvious,

"I know my Pikachu had learned Iron tail, Volt Tackle and Dig, so it won't be a big problem" Red said in proud.

Meanwhile, Mew is thinking and curious about what Ash have in his master ball,

'Hmm ... it says that Master Ball is broken but has a Pokémon inside it ... I don't know what ... hmm ...' Mew wondered.

Mew finally forced to bypass Ash mind. She brute-forced to read Ash mind, making him having little headache,

"Ash, are you okay?" Red asked. Ash is holding his head because of little headache Mew just made,

"I'm fine, just little dizzy" Ash replied,

"Okay Ash, I try to bring you home now" Red spoke. Red is helping Ash to go home while Ash is having a headache.

Meanwhile, Mew almost bypassed the locked mind,

'Almost ... there ...' Mew muttered.

Suddenly, it unlocked. Mew can read the memory. It seems that Team Rocket had made another clone of her, the Mewthree,

'What the ... so Ash has mewthree ...' Mew muttered again.

After Mew finished reading the mind. Meanwhile, Ash had stopped from having a headache,

"It's okay now Red, do you think there's a psychic Pokémon trying to read my mind?" Ash guessed,

"I don't know, I can't fell any psychic wave, only Pokémon and you can felt it" Red replied. Again, Red already know that Ash is an aura user and psychic user, thanks to Shadow and Mew,

"That's ... strange, unless it's Mew who did this" Ash replied, suddenly, he recalled the memory about the dream,

"Oh no ..." Ash muttered, "_Mew, it's not what it looks like ..._" Ash telepathically spoke to Mew,

"What's wrong Ash?" Red asked,

"Uh, nothing, anyway, about the fossil, I will keep it as a surprise" Ash replied in hesitant,

"You really acting like Mew, don't you?" Red asked. Its true actually, Ash is acting more like Mew, he's always serious, but also curious, surprising and cheerful,

"I think ... anyway, I think I should run to my house right now, Red" Ash explained.

Ash ran and waved his hand, Red waved his hand too, watching his friend disappeared from the corner street,

"Hmm ... what a perfect friendship of ours" Red muttered.

Ash is running to his house. Suddenly Mew got out from his poke ball in Pichu form and sat on Ash's shoulder,

"**Ash, you better explain how you get Mewthree"** Mew spoke in anger, which replied by the same thing,

"Can you just read my mind ... I'm running here" says Ash while still running, Mew just sweat-dropped since she forgot that she can read his mind.

Reaching his home, Ash quickly got inside his room. He took out a box that filled with one set of Genesect Fossil,

"Haha! I should use this fossil for the project tomorrow; I bet it would be amazing everyone!" Ash exclaimed, Mew/Pichu sweat-dropped again,

"**You know Ash, everyone would be shocked when you used the revive machine on it ... I think it's a baby fossil"** Mew/Pichu spoke,

"Hehe, it doesn't matter, as long I can keep this egg after revived, this would be okay" says Ash, he put the box on the corner of his room,

"Anyway Mew, what do you want to do now?" Ash asked, Mew murmured and replied,

"**Oh! How about 'Mew Games'?!"** Mew asked ecstatic, Ash sweat-dropped,

"Uh, no, remember the last time we done playing Mew Games? My mother yelled at you for being irresponsible" says Ash,

"**... Okay, wait ..."** Mew/Pichu suddenly got an amazing thinking to do,

"**I KNOW! We should start making Nightmares for Darkrai! Poor Darkrai, he's out of Nightmare ideas, do you want to help him?"** says Mew/Pichu, Ash frowned and replied,

"Sorry Mew, that's just mean to people, anything else?" says Ash, Mew murmured again, she's really out of idea to play,

"**No ... I'm going to help your mother doing cooking"** says Mew/Pichu and transformed into Mr. Mime,

"Okay" Ash replied mildly.

And so, they're doing their own activity, Ash released Shadow and they're watching TV with an excitement in his heart. While Delia and Mew/Mr. Mime doing their activity together. They gone dinner few hours later, Ash, Shadow and Delia is impressed at how Mew gone cooking for them,

"Wow Mew, you're really good at cooking" says Ash while eating his food,

"_Hehehe, I'm the best at cooking back at Tree of Beginning, you should see my kitchen ..._" Mew stopped talking; he remembered the memories when he got kicked and being Semi-Legendary rank. Mew clenched his hand, 'why ...'

After they done eating, they gone to their own bed, Ash and Mew sleep in one bed, while Shadow sleeping in his own bed,

"**Good night everyone"** says Shadow,

"_Good night_" says Mew,

"Good night" says Ash as he turned off the light and they went asleep.

* * *

**And done! I think that's all the film for today  
**

**Mew: Noope! i have my own film right now!**

**Author: wait, i thought you don't like writing**

**Mew: But I didn't say i hate it**

**Author: *Sigh* Alright, whats the film name?**

**Mew: Experiment of Failure!~**

**Author: Alright, anyway readers and watchers, don't forget to leave a review, also, Mew here wants to use the camera**

***Mew pushes Author over***

**Author: Ow, you don't need to push me**

**Mew: Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3: Revival and Pride

**Hello again people! This is Lucario. Sky just finished beta-reading this story, and guess what? I'm quite impressed with her work**

**Author: Hey Lucario, what's in your hand?**

**Lucario: Oh, this just latest chapter that Sky finished beta-read**

**Author: Oh! Well uh ... since the camera broken, i think w-**

***Mew and Sky gets inside with Sony ES SXRD 3-D Ready 4K Home Projector***

**Sky: Happy Birthday Lucario!**

**Lucario: Oh Thank you Sky!**

**Sky: This is for you! i just bought this for 28.999 US Dollar at the store, thanks to Mew of course**

**Mew: Yeah! We thought buying new Projector as your present, so we did**

**Sky: I thought it was your idea?**

**Mew: Whatever ... so anyway, we had test it few minutes ago and works perfectly, this thing were expensive you know?**

**Author: Wow! I almost forgot about your birthday! Sorry Lucario**

**Lucario: It's fine, i was hiding it from anyone actually ...**

**Latios: What's with the yelling? Is that a new Projector?  
**

**Sky: Yes it does, we actually bought as present to Lucario since today was his birthday!**

**Meloncake: Urk ... what?**

**Latios: Oh! Happy Birthday Lucario!**

**Lucario: Ahaha ... Thanks guys, you all the best, even without any gift ...**

**Mew: Oh! Since Sky had finished beta-reading the story, why don't try the projector?**

**Lucario: Sure thing! *Takes the projector* I'll put it inside the Theater room, be right back**

***Half Hours Later***

**Lucario: Done! Everyone gets inside!**

**Mew: Oooh! Finally!**

**Author: I can't thank you enough Sky, maybe i take you out for dinner with Mew tonight?**

**Sky: Uuh no thank you, i have appointment for tonight, i'm a busy girl**

**Mew: LUCARIO! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!**

**Lucario: Done, just press that button then the show will started**

**Author: Alright *Author pushed the button***

* * *

**PS: All Beta-Reading was done by AzureSkyTower.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revival and Pride**

* * *

The next day, Ash woke up with Mew on his side,

"Come on Mew, wake up, let's get ready" says Ash to Mew. Waking up, mew greets Ash.

**"Hello Ash, are you exited about school today?"** Mew asked. Excitement practically oozed out of him at the thought of reviving the fossil he got in Unova.

"Yes! I can't wait to see the look on my friends faces when I revive it!" Ash exclaimed. He giggled slightly imagining the look of utter surprise that will follow.

**"Right... let me see the fossil again"** Mew asked. Obeying, Ash took out the box out from under his bed. Mew examine it closely, coming to the conclusion that her original thought was wrong.

**"Ups! Sorry Ash, this isn't Genesect fossil..."** Mew gingerly explained.

"Huh? Then what fossil is this?" Ash spoke in sad tone; he almost lost all hope for getting good Pokémon from the fossil.

**"Let's see... inside this fossil, there's an egg... OH MY GOD!"** Mew exclaimed, waking Shadow in the progress,

**"Wha- wait, what?"** Shadow sleepily replied, having just been awoken by the sudden yell from Mew.

"What? Why are you surprised Mew?" Ash asked.

**"This fossil isn't a regular fossil; this is an egg fossil, which is really rare. Turns out this is a Lugia Egg fossil!"** Mew exclaimed ecstatically. Praise and excitement showed in every squat inch of her face.

"Lugia?! You mean Lugia, the God of Sea?!" Ash practically yelled, getting more and more exited. If he's not getting the best hunter Pokémon, Genesect, then he's getting Lugia, the beast of the sea.

**"Wow Ash! That fossil is a Lugia Egg Fossil?!"** Shadow was surprised too,

**"Yes it is! But I wonder, what's a Legendary Egg Fossil doing in Unova?"** Mew wondered. Ash, however, quickly closed the small box containing the egg and put it inside his backpack.

"Come on, let's get ready! I can't wait to see everyone's faces!" Ash exclaimed again.

**"Okay!"** Mew and Shadow yelled back.

Rushing inside the bathroom, Ash left the former legendary to explain to Shadow how to revive the fossil of Pokémon, or more specifically, Pokémon eggs.

**"Now Shadow, you know Ash doesn't know anything about reviving stuff, right?"** Mew asked.

**"Yeah, but that's what school does, it gives information to the students"** Shadow replied. The former legendary face palmed.

**"No, I mean, did you know anything about reviving stuff?"** Mew asked again,

**"Hmm... if I remember, to revive Pokémon or egg from fossil, we need to clean the Fossil with Cleaning Machine"** Shadow start explaining, **"Go on…"** She urged.

**"Then, we put the cleaned fossil inside Revival Machine, which revive the Pokémon or egg completely"** Shadow continued,

**"Right, can you help Ash while he starts reviving his Pokémon?"** Mew asked,

**"Sure, what does a friend mean if you can't help each other"** says Shadow in a soft chuckle.

Ash came out of the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt and blue jacket with some white strips at the edges. He is also wearing dark blue jeans and red high top blue sneakers.

Ash took his backpack and yelled, "Come on guys! Let's go!"

Ash rushed downstairs with Shadow and Mew following behind. He is greeted by a very pleasant sight of his mother, she had just finished preparing some meals.

"Hello Ash, what makes you exited today?" Delia spoke nicely,

"Its a surprise mom! I tell you later after school!" Ash spoke ecstatically.

Ash, Shadow and Mew quickly eat their food. After it's done, Ash recalled his powerhouse Pokémon to their poke ball,

"Good Luck dear! And have fun!" Delia yelled.

Ash runs toward his school, he really wants to see his new Pokémon. But still, he curious on how an egg fossil with a Lugia in it looks so much like a Genesect fossil.

"_It's because Egg fossils are just like Genesect fossils, they almost have the same pattern from the outside, but not from the inside_" Mew telepathically spoke to Ash.

"_Okay then!_" Ash yelled back to Mew.

After reaching the school, he gasped and breathing heavily. He's too excited and forgot his own condition running like that.

Red run over Ash and asked, "Ash! What happen?"

"Nothing! I'm just excited for today." Ash replied. Red sighed. Ash took a walk through the hall, going to his class with Red following behind.

"So Ash, what kind of fossil did you find?" Red asked.

"Ooh... it's a secret! I won't tell until I revive it" Ash spoke in riddle like tone, only serving to make Red sigh.

"Oh well... you really are acting more like Mew" says Red,

"Anyway Red, did you have the fossil from Diglett's Cave?" Ash asked causing Red to grin.

"Yep! I got my own fossil back in Diglett's cave, I also won't tell what fossil is it... and don't try to read my mind!" Red exclaimed fully knowing that Ash shares both aura and psychic abilities.

The reason for this was that Mew had shared same blood with Ash, back when Ash turned into Lucario. Mew herself doesn't know that she shared the same blood with him. For short explanation, Ash is now a Mew Hybrid.

"Oh... anyway, I brought two poke balls just in case someone doesn't bring one" Ash explained.

About Ash being Mew Hybrid, he can use any attack that Mew has, even transform. Ash hasn't learned much about the power that he has. More specifically, Red only knows that Ash now has Aura and Psychic abilities, but not that he is a Mew Hybrid.

"Oh... I just carried one poke ball with me" says Red.

Reaching the classroom, they were greeted with the pleasant look of their equally exited class. Some students like Gary, Blue, Gravilli, Serena and others are chatting with their respective class.

Ash and Red sat to their place and chatted a bit.

"So Ash, the class will start in a moment. I'm going to talk with Blue, and see if he can help me on something" says Red,

"Okay" Red left and talked to Blue, while Serena came over to Ash.

"Hello Ash!" says Serena to Ash.

"Hello Serena" Ash replied back.

"Ash, I'm a bit nervous since they said we have to revive the Pokémon from the fossil..." Serena said in a scared tone.

"Huh? What's the problem with that?" Ash asked.

"Well, I don't know what kind of Pokémon that I am going to get, so yeah..." Serena explained to Ash,

"Hahaha, don't worry Serena, did you get the fossil from Diglett's cave?" Ash asked in a reassuring tone. Serena nodded as a yes.

"Well there you go! You have new Pokémon on your journey," says Ash.

After they done chatting, the bell ringed, giving notice that class is to start. Everyone went to their desk and class began.

Vance came inside with Professor Oak, "Hello students! I heard Professor Oak gave homework for you all; did everyone bring their Pokémon fossils?"

"YEAH!~" everyone yelled at the question,

"Good! Now Professor Oak, you can use our Lab since there's many revival room there, bye bye!" says Vance as she rushed going outside the class. Everyone sweat dropped at the teacher attitude.

"Alright, like she said, let's get going to the lab" says Professor Oak.

We went inside the lab, and see many rooms with Cleaning Machines and Revival Machines inside it. Plus, there are many scientists around.

"Now, since there's twelve revival rooms and only twenty four students here, the students should split into two groups, the left one is black and the right one is white" says Professor Oak. The students split into two groups; Ash being inside the White group,

"Alright, now the first group is Black, you're going to get accompanied with one scientist in progress of reviving" Professor Oak explained.

The Black group consist 12 members, each of them came inside revival room with at least one scientist accompanied him/her.

Ash the rest of his group were still waiting for their turn, when Professor Oak asked "Anyway Ash, I'm going to accompany you for the revival."

"Thanks Professor" says Ash in relief. If he had to end up with another scientist, when the egg revived, everyone should be shocked. There's also the chance the revived egg will be taken from him,

"Hey Ash!" Ash turned and sees Red running over him,

"Hello Red, you're on white group too?" Ash asked, "Yep!"

"Cool! Anyway, did Blue and Gary get in the Black group" Ash asked again,

"Yes they are, I have a feeling that Gravilli has a very expensive fossil..." Red spoke with a shiver.

"That's right! Nothing can compare to MY fossil, hehehe" Ash and Red looked at the left, it seems Gravilli is in White group.

"Gravilli!" both Ash and Red exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah? Is there a problem with that?" Gravilli spoke arrogantly.

"Uuh... nothing, nothing at all, hehehe..." Ash spoke hesitantly, hoping he won't anger him.

"Yeah right, take a look at this!" Gravilli showed a fossil inside the box.

"Whoa..." Red and Ash spoke in amazement.

"Pretty cool right? Hahaha!" Gravilli spoke with arrogant laugh.

"_Mew, what is this fossil?_" Ash asked Mew, being sure to use telepathy.

"_Oh, that one? Its just Claw Fossil, if it revived, an Anorith will appear._" Mew explained to Ash with a slightly bored tone.

"Oh! That's a good fossil you have there Gravilli!" Professor Oak also interested on the fossil,

"Ash, why don't you show your fossil to us? It would be nice if we know what it is." Professor Oak requested to Ash.

"Nooope!~ not before I revive it!" Ash exclaimed, his voice sounding more cheerful, eerily resembling mew.

"Psst, Ash has been acting more like mew since the first transformation" Red whispered to Professor Oak.

"I see..." Professor Oak muttered.

* * *

(Two and a half hours later...)

* * *

The Black group got out from the lab with Pokémon on their side. Each sporting their own poke ball, showing everyone off their newly revived Pokémon. Most of them are Omanyte or Kabuto, but very few got the mighty Aerodactyl,

"Alright, the second group will go inside now" Professor Oak exclaimed. Everyone went inside the revival room with at least one scientist, Ash going inside with Professor Oak himself.

Professor Oak locked the room.

"Alright Ash, you should revive your Pokémon by yourself, I believe Mew taught you most of that" Professor Oak spoke,

"_If you hesitant, you can always ask Shadow, I'm going to sleep now... Hoooooaammmm..._" Mew telepathically spoke to Ash and Professor Oak.

"Ugh... alright, Shadow, come on out!" Ash spoke as he released Shadow.

**"Hello Ash... looks like you want to revive the Pokémon now?"** Shadow asked in an impatient humerus tone.

"Yep, let me just..." Ash took the box from his backpack and put it on the desk. He opened the box.

"Wow Ash! You got an Egg fossil!" Professor Oak confirmed. Ash going to get a lots of high-scores this year.

"Okay, so first I put this inside cleaner, right?" Ash asked Shadow.

**"Of course, put it inside the Cleaner and turn the knob to one hour, since it's an egg fossil, turn it for thirty minutes"** Shadow the Lucario explained.

Ash put the fossil out from the box steadily and put it inside the Cleaner. Then, he turned the knob to clean it for thirty minutes.

While waiting, Ash asked, "Shadow, are you ready to astonish everyone after we revive it?"

**"I'm sure everyone will be pretty much shocked"** Shadow spoke mildly,

"What did he say Ash?" Professor Oak asked. Again, no one knows that Ash is a Mew Hybrid, beside his own Pokémon of course.

"He says he's sure everyone will be pretty much shocked seeing my revived Pokémon." Ash replied, Shadow nodded, confirming what Ash said is true.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure Mew already taught you this, but do you know about fossils?" Professor Oak asked,

"Sure, fossil was once a Pokémon, they died and became fossil thousands of years later, but there's still many fossils that we don't know of or can even reach" Ash added, Professor Oak grinned at the simple explanation.

"Well done Ash, you're smarter than I thought, all thanks to Mew... anyway, about Mega-Evolution, are you still keeping it a secret?" Professor asked.

"I don't really know, Mew says Mega-Evolution can happen if there's a strong bond between the trainer and Pokémon, let's see..." Ash looked at his Mega-Ring.

**"So... this would make me stronger, eh?"** Shadow spoke as he stared at Lucarionite around his neck.

"... Yes, I should look into it later" Ash stated.

* * *

(DING! I'm a line break!)

* * *

"Ooh, that means the fossil's already cleaned!" says Ash as he rushed and took the cleaned egg fossil gently.

"Shadow, can you open the reviving machine?" Ash asked, Shadow nodded and opened the Reviving Machine.

Ash put the cleaned fossil inside and asked, "So, how to start this one Shadow?" Ash asked

**"Just click that big 'REVIVE' button, isn't it obvious?"** Shadow chuckled. Ash took notice on big 'REVIVE' button at the left.

"Oh, I guess I don't really see it" said Ash as he clicked the button. The fossil began to glow.

"So, how long this will take professor oak?" Ash asked.

"Well, since this is egg fossil, only five minutes" Professor Oak stated, Ash looked over to Shadow and gave him a high-five.

"YEAH!" Ash and Shadow yelled, when suddenly...

***BOOM!* **an explosion was heard from outside.

"Oh no, there's must be problem with the machine again, I'm going to check it out, you should wait here till the egg is revived" Professor Oak told Ash and stepped outside of the room, leaving Ash and Shadow inside with the expensive equipment.

Ash and Shadow waited. After five minutes, the machine dinged and Ash gently took out the egg.

"Wow... a Lugia egg... everyone will be astounded seeing this" Ash spoke in amazement.

**"Yeah I suppose... this egg is close to hatching, it will in about-"** before Shadow could continued, the egg begin cracking,

"What happen?" Ash asked, hoping he hadn't damaged it on accident.

**"Its hatching!"** Shadow spoke in excitement.

The egg started cracking and opened. There, appeared a small baby Lugia- Ash could recognized it since Mew had an adventure with him in the Johto region beforehand.

**"Memma"** the baby lugia babbled and hugged Ash.

**"haha, he thinks he's your mother"** Shadow chuckled seeing it, Ash gave a death glare causing him to stop laughing.

"Hello there, I'm papa, not mama" Ash tries to explain to the baby lugia.

**"Papa?"** the baby lugia tilted his head cutely, Ash hugged the baby lugia and smiled.

"That's right, I'm your papa, for now on, your name is Silver... Silver, the Lugia." Ash spoke in astonishment and care, while Shadow tries to hide his chuckle behind his paw when seeing the sight.

Ash took out the poke ball and throws it to Silver, it suck Silver in and struggle once... twice... third... fourth... fifth? And dinged, Ash blinked since Poke balls never struggle five times when capturing,

"That's weird" Ash murmured.

Ash released the baby lugia from the poke ball, Silver yawned and jumped to Ash.

**"Papa!"** says Silver in happiness.

"Come on, let's show the rest of the class the little one." Ash smirked while Shadow was still holding in a deep chuckle.

Ash takes his backpack and Silver jumped inside it, since Silver is small enough to get inside Ash's backpack. Ash leaves the room and greeted by peasant sight of-

"What the hell is that?!" Ash exclaimed, he saw one of the rooms had no door anymore with scorch marks surrounding it.

"Oh hello Ash, I see you're finished, sorry for the explosion earlier, apparently it was Gravilli for being arrogant and blowing up the Reviving Machine" Professor Oak sighed, while Red rushed to Ash.

"Hello Ash! What do you get?" Red asked.

Ash smirked and walked to the corner, then yelled, "EVERYONE! PAY ATTENTION!"

Everyone jumped except for Professor Oak since he's standing next to Ash and was already looking at him, stared at Ash.

"Now this Pokémon would be really amazing to see..." Ash spoke. Shadow, standing next to Ash the entire time, looked over to Ash's backpack to see Silver's head popping out of it.

**"Papa?"** Silver cooed.

**"Okay Ash, your son already coming out from your backpack, hehehe"** Shadow teased Ash, only to be cut short with a sudden Leer attack from Ash, making him sweat drop.

"Alright, now what kind of Pokémon do you got there Ash?" Professor Oak asked, he didn't notice Silver's head poking out of the backpack.

"Come on out Silver!" Ash spoke.

Silver the baby Lugia got out from Ash backpack and sat on Ash's shoulder.

All at once, everyone gasped and yelled."A LUGIA?!"

"Yep! A baby Lugia, his name is Silver; remember when I brought that Egg Fossil? Turns out its Lugia egg" said Ash as Silver jumped into his arms.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Give me that Lugia!" Gary Oak yelled as he rushed at the boy, trying to take Silver away from Ash.

"Gyah! Shadow, get him off of me!" Ash yelled, Shadow took hold of Gary with psychic dropping Gary on the floor in the progress.

"Hah! You will give that Lugia to me, gramps, help me!" Gary yelled to his grandfather, while the old Professor just sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry Gary, but you have no right to take Ash's Lugia away from him, he's already become his Pokémon." Professor Oak stated, which made everyone inside the room upset.

**"Papa! I'm scared!"** Silver whimpered afraid while the class stared at him.

"Haha, don't worry Silver, you'll be fine, do you want to stay inside poke ball or my backpack?" Ash asked.

**"Poke Ball?"** Silver tilted his head, he's obviously doesn't know what a poke ball is (What do you expect? A Five minute old Pokémon that just hatched to know that information?)

Ash took Silver's poke ball and showed him, "This is poke ball, this is a device that used to capture a Pokémon, there's also various kind of poke ball like Heal Ball, Great Ball, Luxury ball, Premier Ball, and others" Ash explained it to Silver, which received a strange stare from everyone inside the room.

**"Poke Ball!"** Silver yelled, "Okay, as you wish"

Ash recalled Silver, and then everyone snapped back to reality.

"Ash! Give me that Pokémon NOW!" Gary keep yelling at his former friend, while everyone talked to each other about the Pokémon Ash just hatched and shook their head at Gary's attitude.

"No" Ash replied coldly, Red running to his side.

"Wow Ash! I can't believe you got a baby Lugia!" Red exclaimed.

"Yeah, hehe... HEY!" Ash exclaimed when Gary took Silver's poke ball.

"Haha! Its mine!" Gary proclaimed running away. Ash, however, did not chase but merely smirked. This made Red and everyone else in the room confused.

"Ash?! He took your Lugia! Are you going to let him get away with it?!" Red questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Ash reassured still smirking, then he teleported away, shocking Red.

Gary was running through the hall and went outside, Silver's Poke ball in hand.

"Hehe, I can train this Pokémon wh- Oof!" Gary didn't finished his word when Ash teleported in and punched Gary in the gut. Ash took Silver's poke ball with Psychic.

"What the? How did you get here so fast?!" Gary exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ooh, wouldn't you like to know? No, you can't steal Silver" I spoke coldly to Gary in a sing-song like voice.

Red, Shadow and Professor Oak arrived on the scene.

"Ash! Are you okay?!" Red asked in worry.

"Don't worry, I got Silver back were he belongs" Ash spoke mildly, causing Red to sigh in relief. However, Professor Oak is furious; he can't believe his grandson would do such a thing.

"Gary Oak! You have to meet me in the lab after class ends, if I see any bad report again, you're done" Professor Oak yelled and glared at Gary frigidly. While Gary himself gulped from hearing it.

**"Looks like your rival just got into trouble, Hahaha!"** Shadow spoke and laughing in victory.

"Yeah right, anyway, we should head back to our class now" Ash stated and recalled Shadow. Ash and Red walked back inside the school, leaving a confused and furious Gary.

* * *

(_Few minutes later, inside the class_)

* * *

"Alright, everyone here is having a good time right?" Professor Oak asked. Everyone is inside the class, Gary included.

"YES!" most of them yelled.

"It's very exciting to see Pokémon back to life, just remember, if a Pokémon had died they will became a fossil after thousands of years had passed" Professor Oak reminded.

"Its very surprising that Ash had revived an egg fossil, let alone a Lugia Egg, I hope everyone did not copy Gary's attitude" Professor Oak stated as he coldly glared to Gary, and once again, Gary gulped.

"Also, to explain how Ash disappeared all by sudden in front of us... well Ash, care to explain?" urges Professor Oak, causing everyone's attention to go to the boy.

"Uuh... actually, I have Pokémon that can use teleport... hehehe..." Ash spoke uneasily while sweating. Everyone except Red rolled their eyes and looked back at Professor Oak.

"Today we learned how to revive Pokémon from fossil, I'm happy to see this year's children had grown up, anyway..." before Professor Oak could continue, Ms. Vance gets inside the class,

"Oh, hello everyone! Today is a fun day right?" she asked and everyone replied, "Hello Ma'am Vance"

"Good, I think that's enough for today, class is dismissed."

Everyone took their own belongings and gone outside the school. While Ash is walking home with Red and Serena, they began to hold a conversation... ish.

"Wow Ash! I can't believe you actually got Lugia!" Serena exclaimed through Ash's ear, making him yelp and hold the throbbing outgrowth.

"Ouch... don't be like that" Ash groaned in pain at what Serena just did.

Serena sighed and replied, "Sorry... anyway, I'm going home now, see ya!" She runs to the street on the left, while Ash keeps walking with Red at his side.

"That's nice Ash, now you can Teleport to everywhere you want! Its awesome! I wish I was a psychic too!" Red exclaimed, he really can't shut his mouth when it comes human abilities.

"Yeah, you better..." Ash was cut off, when he saw four boy with black masks. Ash tries to read their mind, apparently, it was Gravilli, Gary, Blue, and Jessie,

"Hand over your Pokémon!" they all yelled.

"This is going to be a long day..." Ash groaned while Red is now in panic mode.

"AAH! What are we going to do! What are we going to do?!" Red's panic-struck yells directed at Ash were heard, earning a nice land of slap to the face.

"Calm down Red! I can take care of this" says Ash, calming the boys external terror, but mental still remained.

"okay, you all know I won't hand it over without a battle, go Shadow!" Ash exclaimed and released Shadow.

**"Hello Ash... this would be your friends... oh, I know the condition now"** Shadow sweat dropped seeing his opponent. Apparently, Shadow already read their aura and knows their identities.

"Haha! We will steal all of your Pokémon, including that blue freak! Go Nidoking!" Gray-inn-mask exclaimed.

Ash is now facing four-versus-one battle. Shadow and Ash gulped, seeing how many powerhouse they will fight,

"Shadow, tell me, did you trust me?" Ash asked,

**"Ash, I had been with you for two years, and you still asking me that question?"** Shadow exclaimed,

"Alright, let's do this!" Ash yelled and touched his Key Stone, and Shadow, began to Mega-Evolve.

Shadow started to glow bright with aura, it fading after a short moment. There, stood a Mega Lucario.

It's cream colored fur became longer, and its thighs slimmed down. It developed more spikes on the back of its paws, that of which had turned a deep crimson. Its aura-sensing appendages grew much longer, two of them being tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.

"What IS THAT POKEMON?!" Blue-in-mask yelled and pointing at Shadow,

"Shadow! Aura Combat!" Ash ordered. In matter of seconds, Shadow dashed towards the Pokémon, he fire some Aura Sphere and used Close Combat towards Gary's Nidoking, Jessie's Golbat, Blue's Dugtrio, and Gravilli's Golem. All of them fainted with Shadow's Mega-Evolved attack.

"NO WAY! I REFUSE TO LOSE!" Gary-in-mask yelled in disbelief.

"Hell yeah! What's what I call combination attack!" Red exclaimed in amazement, Ash only sweat dropped when seeing it.

"Shadow, return!" Ash spoke and returned the Lucario. Ash grabbed Red and teleported them away to the front of Ash's house. Red is now puking out the content of his stomach.

"HUEKK... Ash! Why don't you tell me first before you want to teleport?" Red exclaimed miffed.

"Well, if I tell you I'm going to teleport, they're going to know who I am. I'm going to ask Professor Oak to clean their memories about the event" Ash explained.

"You don't need to ask me that Ash" both Red and Ash looked back and see Professor Oak walking towards them.

"Oh, Professor Oak!" Red exclaimed. The old man grinned and stopped right in front of us.

"Now, most of students memories already cleaned, its still in progress actually, I'm looking for my grandson right now..." Professor Oak spoke in a desperate tone of voice.

"Professor, I want you to know that Gary, Blue, Gravilli, and Jessie just attacked me in order to steal my Pokémon, I can confirm it by their aura" Ash explained. Professor Oak suddenly went furious, while Red eyes widened in disbelief.

"Whaaaa...? So you know them already?" Red spoke in incredulity.

"Of course, I recognize anyone in my class by their aura, I also read their aura to know their name, and uh Professor. I just Mega-Evolved Shadow for the first time, and looks like it works perfectly well" Ash spoke mildly, calming down the now furious Professor Oak.

"Really?! Can I see it? Can I? Can I?" Professor Oak start to flooding questions, which made Ash and Red sweat drop.

"Professor Oak, when Lucario Mega-Evolved, its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur" Ash explained the whole form to Professor Oak, making his eyes even wider,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE GETTING THIS INFORMATION! I better call Professor Sycamore about this!" Professor Oak yelled and running to either direction. Leaving a face palming Ash and sweat dropping Red in his wake.

"Anyway Ash, I'm going home now, thanks for saving my back" Red thanked Ash.

"No problem, careful on the street" says Ash. Red then walked away, disappearing at an ally.

Ash gets inside the house, and as usual, greeted by pleasant sight of his mother,

"Hello Ash! How was your day?" Delia asked, Ash smirked at his mother and replied,

"Ooh, its fine, we just revived Pokémon from the dead by their fossils!~" Ash jumped in excitement, acting much more like Mew.

"That's great! Now, can you show me the Pokémon you revived?" Delia asked.

"Sure, but I'm sure you will be surprised!~" Ash exclaimed and released all of his Pokémon. As expected, his mother was surprised seeing the smaller version of the Johto legendary.

"Oh my Arceus! Ash! Where did you get Lugia?!" Delia asked curiously to Ash.

**"Daddy!"** Silver jumped and Ash grabbed him, he licked Ash face,

**"Hehe, looks more like family reu-"**Before Shadow completed, Ash shot an death glare at him using Leer. This made Shadow gulp and almost regret everything he was about to say.

"Anyway, what type is this Pokémon Ash?" Delia asked.

"_Hoamm... Psychic and Flying... oh! Hello there little lugia!_" Mew yawned and greeted after she saw Silver.

"Papa, who's that?" Silver the Lugia pointed at Mew.

"Oh, her name is Mew, she's going to help me to train you later, Silver." Ash answered in a fatherly tone. Both Shadow and mew chuckled, while Silver just smiled at his trainer.

As usual, Ash, Shadow, Mew and Silver ate together in the dining room. After that, Ash and his Pokémon headed to the field, training the newborn Lugia.

"Alright, now Silver, I want to test your smarts and skill" Ash says to Silver. Ash smirked at Silver.

**"Sure, I can make the weather rain!"** Silver explained. Ash and Shadow gulped hearing it.

"Umm... I think we could try that first" Ash chuckled tensely, knowing this would be a long day.

* * *

(_Line Break, and by that means, 7 Hours Later!_)

* * *

Ash, Shadow, Mew and Silver entered the living room. They all were exhausted from the training and needed a drink. Luckily, Delia had already made some.

"Come on everyone! I had made some cold lemon tea here!" Delia yelled, making her own son and Pokémon rushing towards her.

Ash and his Pokemon quickly grabbed a class. Everyone quickly wasted their big cup of lemon tea in a minute.

"Alright, now I see we have one more member here, I'm going to let him sleep with you upstairs Ash, unless he's getting bigger..." says Delia while imagined a huge Lugia inside her house, a horrified look on her face.

"Right mom! See ya tomorrow!" Ash exclaimed and running towards his room at top speed with his Pokémon.

Silver already learn much from Mew. He can fly, using some moves and stuff. He also can change the weather, but he still doesn't know how to stop the rain, even if he just made it.

"Okay, were going to sleep now, good night everyone" Ash goes to his bed with Silver and Mew, while Shadow has his own bed.

"Good night everyone" says Shadow.

"Night" Mew continued.

"Good night papa" Silver spoke.

Then, they all went asleep. Meanwhile... Mewthree is amazed on how Ash managed to be with him, and then he decided to play with Ash, again.

* * *

Ash's Pokemon:

Mew (Mew) Lv. 155  
Nature: Serious, Gender: Female  
Item: None  
Move Known: Pound, Transform, Mega Punch, Metronome, Psychic, Barrier, Ancient Power, Amnesia, Baton Pass, Nasty Plot, Aura Sphere, Hone Claws, Dragon Claws, Psyshock, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Fly, Surf

Shadow (Lucario) Lv. 150  
Nature: Hasty  
Gender: Male  
Item: Lucarionite  
Move Known: ExtremeSpeed, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Foresight, Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Counter, Feint, Bone Rush, Protect, Metal Claw, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Blaze Kick, Iron Tail

Silver (Lugia) Lv. 15  
Nature: Brave  
Gender: Unknown  
Item: None  
Move Known: Whirlwind, Weather Ball, Aeroblast, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Gust, Dragon Rush

Ash Hidden Pokemon:

Mewthree (Mewthree), Lv. Unknown  
Nature: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Item: Unknown  
Move Known: Unknown

* * *

**... That ...**

**Lucario: Was ...**

**Mew: AWESOME!**

**Latios: That's the best HD Movie i ever watched! *Broke down in tears***

**Sky: Ahaha ... don't be so dramatic guys**

**Author: I'm quite impressed at your work Sky**

**Sky: Thank you Author, but now i have some appointment to do, see ya**

**All: See ya *Sky left***

**Meloncake: So?**

**Author: Well, she changed several grammar and spelling problem, i just learned i need to do more in vocabulary ...**

**Meloncake: Oh, so vocabulary can change your emotion?**

**Mew: Of course! Author once ask me why hes getting so much emotional when reading/watching other people stories/movies while he didn's getting any emotional attraction towards his own story**

**Author: Turns out it was vocabulary problem, also the grammar problem**

**Latios: Isn't it nice to see how she works?**

**Author: Yeah ... Hey, i just noticed you said 'nice to see how she works'"**

**Latios: What's the problem with that?**

**Mew: OOOH! Latios have crush on Sky! Latios have crush on Sky! Hihihihihi!~**

**Latios:*Blushed* Shut up!**

**Author: ahaha, stop it Mew, anyway, thanks for watching/reading this story, please favorite this story if you like it, don't forget to follow us**

**Mew: Try to give some review so we can see the mistakes at our story**

**Lucario: I think that's all, thanks for readers for supporting us, Lucario here, and were out.**


	5. Special Chapter 1: The Legendary Lucario

**Hello again guys! The real upcoming chapter for this story are currently inside beta-read session. Today, i'm welcoming all of you with this Special Chapter**

**Mew: This story was all about Shadow, the Lucario that Ash owned in this story, it was pretty sad actually**

**Latios: Whatever! Just play the story!**

**Author: Alright, anyway for the discla-**

**Latios: FOR THE FLIPPIN DISCLAIMER! AUTHOR DID NOT OWN US! NOW PLAY IT ALREADY!**

**Author: Geez Latios, hold your horsea, it's going to get started now...**

**Lucario: Alright ... and now**

* * *

**Info: Shadow (Lucario)'s POV**

* * *

**Special Chapter 1: The Legendary Lucario, Shadow**

* * *

My name is Shadow, I'm a lucario that currently Ash's Pokémon. Today I will tell my story way before Ash met me at Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh Region.

It's all was started two years ago, when our kingdom are attacked. I was still a riolu back then, my mother was trying to defend me from Team Galactic.

"**Shadow, you must run from here now!"** My mother yelled at me. She's been keeping an iron door closed since we all hiding inside the basement.

"**But mother?! What are you going to do?"** I asked my mother. However, it was all too late. Suddenly, the door busted open and my mother knocked back, it was a Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon! Use Quick Attack on that Lucario!" I heard a yell from its trainer. I watched the horror my mother being tackled rapidly with Quick Attack.

"**ARGH! Shadow! RUN!"** I obeyed my mother without hesitation. I run from the place and went to another room. There, I quickly banged close the door and it was locked by itself. Quickly, I drop the cupboard that was near the door to help the door keep from damage.

I waited and waited. I also heard a small ding sound, which I recognized as the sound when someone was captured. I started to cry that time, my mother was captured or as I know. I made a vow to get my revenge as soon I met them again.

However, it was my past. Ten days before I joined Ash in his journey. I had a plan with some of my lucario friends to help me get rid of Team Galactic for good.

"**What do you think?"** my female friend, Young. Had spoken to me, she was hesitated at my plan.

"**This would be a perfect plan Young, at least we can take out one of the Team Galactic post …"** I assured her to come with me.

"**It's a nice plan …"** my male friend, Dean. He never doubt me on anything, he was my first friend after my mother being captured.

"**Yes, I've been training for years and I'm sure we're ready for this"** I took a deep breath before reading the map again. My plan was simple; we sneak inside Team Galactic post and set their Bomb Storage off, so it will explode to the sky above.

"**Hmm … Have you thought the risk of being captured?" **Young asked me.

"**We can't be captured Young, we are the best lucario in this kingdom, I'm pretty sure we're ready to keep Team Galactic at bay with this plan"** I assured my friends again.

"**Alright then, let's get started"** says Dean. I smiled and turned around; I could see a lighter and gasoline on a table. That day was for me to destroy one of Team Galactic watch post.

Few hours later, we had sneaking in to Team Galactic watch post. It's a regular building with three exits; each is guarded by one of Team Galactic grunt. Me, Dean and Young are sneaking through the vent, where it was placed at the roof.

"_Are you sure this is safe Shadow?_" Young asked me again.

"_Come on, I have remembered the map that leads to the vent towards Team Galactic Explosive Room_" I opened the vent and begin crawling inside it, with Dean and Young following behind.

"_What if we're spotted?_" Young asked me again.

"_We can use Teleport, remember?_" Dean answered the question.

"_Oh …_" Young smiled.

We crawled through the vent. We could see some grunts through certain vent, but we're actually looking for the explosive room. Suddenly, I sense and smell gunpowder.

"_Come on guys, we're near_" I informed my friends. They seem happy about it, since all of us hate a short and small place. Reaching the Explosive Room, I haven't opened the other vent yet. I used my aura ability to sense if there was anyone inside there, but there was none. I slowly opened the vent and placed it on either place. Then I jumped down to the Explosive room, followed with Dean and Young.

"_Whoa …_" all of us gasped in awe. The place was full of explosive. With exception of fireworks, I pulled out the gasoline that I've holding for long time and begin pouring at the explosives.

"_Come on, let's make this quick_" says Dean. While I pouring the gasoline, Dean used his aura sensing ability to check if anyone was going inside the explosive room, while Young are holding the lighter.

Finishing the gasoline, I put the can down slowly and took the lighter from Young and flicked to one of the dynamite.

"_RUN!_" I quickly run and jumped to the window, breaking it on the progress. All of my friends are following the example. We had few grunts saw us, but it doesn't matter. After we run several meters away, the post exploded up high. It was just like the biggest explosion that we never seen before.

"_Whoa …_" We all flabbergasted by the explosion. We could tell that all the grunts outside the building are blasting off to the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" all the grunts yelled the same thing upon their goner.

"**We did it …"** I spoke without using any telepathy. Dean and Young only smiled at me.

"**Yes Shadow … we did it …"** says Dean, he put his paw on my back.

And that was the day, the day we wipe Team Galactic away from Lucario Kingdom for good. At the next day, we all greeted and thanked by the Queen Opera.

"**Today, we all here to thank the three brave lucario that saved our kingdom from Team Galactic"** Queen Opera said with wise tone. We bowed down towards her.

"**It is our pleasure to help, Queen"** I replied gently, still bowing down towards her.

"**Arise my heroes"** we raised our heads after Opera ordered that.

"**Now, let us celebrate the freedom of our kingdom!"** Queen Opera yelled. Everyone inside the palace are yelled at once, they begin dancing cheerfully and happy. Well, not for long through…

As Queen Opera died, most and many Lucarios and Riolus begin interacting with humans. Luckily, no humans was evil towards our palace, instead, they helped us to live together in harmony. One day before I met Ash, two of my friends are going away with their trainer.

"**You're leaving?!"** I exclaimed upon two of my friends. Young had found a trainer that was worth for her. He found her when she was hurt, he had earned her trust, and I believe he was trustworthy for her.

"**Yes, I have my trainer now, his name is Calem, I'm sure I'll be fine with him"** says Young, her position now are standing next to her new trainer, Calem.

"**I see … you have a human friend now … good luck on your journey Young, I miss you"** I hugged young for the last time before she went away with her trainer.

"Alright, I guess that's the ending. Young, return" I see Calem returned Young into the small sphere of ball and went away. I turned to Dean that was standing with his new trainer on his right, his trainer are wearing the suit that almost same like legend of Sir Aaron.

"**So you also have a trainer now huh?"** I asked him. Dean smirked at my statement.

"**Yep! This guy apparently can use Aura, he says he wants to become an Aura Guardian"** Dean explained. My eyes widened at the realization. Dean, my only friend that left with an Aura Guardian, it was a very surprising moment.

"**Really?! Wow, I wish someone is worth to care for me …"** I muttered. Dean quickly hugged me and said the good bye words. Strangely, the trainer didn't recall Dean; he simply walks along with him.

"Come on Dean, let's go" says the trainer. Then, I see he begin walking with his new trainer.

That day, was the day I lost my friends. I was thinking on getting human friends lately, I was little depressed since nobody was able to hang out with me, when suddenly I remember one Pokémon that keeps me happy.

'_Angelica_' I thought. I begin running to the spot where Angelica used to watch the scene in Lucario Kingdom. Upon reaching there, I could see Angelica is staring at the sky, watching the beautiful scene of Lucario Kingdom.

"**Hello Angelica!"** I quickly greeted her. She turned around and glared at me.

"**Oh hi Shadow!"** She replied. I smiled and walked towards her.

"**So uh … Angelica, I was wondering … why you don't have any trainer with you?"** I asked her. She giggled little bit before replied.

"**Having trainer is such a strange thing Shadow, you may learn it later, but not now, I had foreseen a trainer that was worth for you"** Angelica talked in riddles. I was getting confused at her statement.

"**What do you mean Angelica?"** I asked her.

"**I know one trainer that will ask you to get along with, tomorrow will be a long day for you through"** Angelica replied. She stared at the scene again.

"**He's the one who saved me, I was grateful of him"** I surprised at her statement.

"**Why you don't come along with him then?"** I asked her.

"**Because I know you need him more than me, I know you need a human friend for long time now"** Angelica replied. I'm getting more surprised at her statement, how did she know I need a human friend?

"**Angelica … who is the human?"** I asked her in serious tone. She turned around and faced me; her face is serious as well.

"**Shadow, you will meet him, eventually. Anyway, I have to go now, good luck for tomorrow"** says Angelica before she teleported out, leaving me alone on the roof top.

"**Angelica …"** I muttered.

That was it! I walk towards my usual place where all my friends were used to hang out with me. It was a large clearing with some stones scattered around. I remembered the moment training together with my friends. It was a very good memory I can never forgot. But now, they have their trainer, they wants to become stronger.

I remembered the voice that Angelica told me. There will be a trainer that's going to get me and worth for me. I wonder who that was, but something told me to trust her, and I did. I gathered some woods near the clearing and made a fireplace to warm myself up. I took some berries from the bush and ate it. It was already night that time, I surveyed the place and see nobody around; I scanned with my aura and sensed nobody except some sleeping Pokémon. I sighed and lay down on the grass, then went to my eternal slumber.

The next day, I woke up with sudden explosion. I begin to run through it and see Team Galactic is back. As always, I begin attacking them like usual. But then, I see Angelica with a lucario and a riolu. I approached them and asked them if they are mate… you may already know the rest of story anyway.

That's it! It was the story of my past; I hope I could see my friends again while on journey with Ash. I also had found out that Angelica is actually a Mew. My friend Ash also can form into a White Mew. It was very surprising at first, since he pick a white-furred Mew instead of gigantic and scary beast. But it doesn't matter, as long he trained me well and cares for me, I'll never let him down.

This is Shadow the Lucario talking. I'm currently in ownership of Ash. My journey is great for years as I live with him for six years. I'm happy with his entire attempt and act; I think he's just silly with those entire acts.

This is Shadow the Lucario and this is my story.

* * *

**That was it! For tomorrow, i have another chapter for another story to get uploaded**

**Mew: You better do it fast, or the readers are going to get mad**

**Author: If you meaning this story, don't blame me**

**Mew: What do you mean?**

**Author: Isn't it obvious? Beta-Reading the upcoming chapter takes time, we all have days to make it right**

**Lucario: But isn't it already a long time since the last update in this story?**

**Author: I know that, let's just hope Sky doing her job well**

**Mew: I hope so ...**

**Author: Anyway, thank you for reading this story. Please give a favorite if you like it**

**Mew: Leave a review about your opinion in this story!**

**Latios: Follow the story if you want more**

**Lucario: ... you want me to shut down the camera?**

**Author: Yes.**


	6. Chapter 4: New Trip for Journey

**Hello guys! This is Lucario speaking! The capera already set and ready to roll this movie**

**Mew: Actually, the exact word for that is a Projector**

**Author: Hehehe, Anyway, why don't get that thing started, also, thank you Sky, i'm sorry for adding a deadline ...**

**Sky: ...**

**Lucario: This chapter is beta-read by Sky, so thank you Sky ...**

**Sky No problem**

**Latios: Let's get started!  
**

**Lucario: Wait ... let me just ... *Beep* Alright, it's ready!**

**Author: Right! let's go!**

* * *

**Note: This Chapter has been beta-read by AzureSkyTower, Thank you Sky!**

* * *

**"Hello" **Pokespeech

"Hello" Normal

"_Hello_" telepathy

'hello' or '_hello_' thought

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Trip for Journey**

* * *

(Three Years Later...)

* * *

Ash, Mew, Shadow and Lugia were playing at Professor Oak's ranch. They had been helping some Pokémon with various troubles such as mating. Right now, Ash was talking to a male wartortle about how to get a female Pokémon with him.

"Wartorle, there's no way for you to force mating and courting. You need to wait till your heart says so" Ash explained, Wartortle now trying to understand the meaning behind his words.

**"But how? My heart has already broken off, I need someone to be with me"** Wartortle retaliated. His troubles pertain to that, his last wish are to court his crush.

"Wartortle, she still loves you, just wait for her explanation wh-" Ash tried, but Wartortle's screech cut him off.

**"But how? My heart already ripped into two! I DON'T KNOW LOVE ANYMORE!"** Wartortle retaliated again. This time, he used Hydro Pump towards Ash. Good thing Ash was a calm, collected kind of person; he used Protect to shield himself from the attack.

"Wartortle!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, Wartortle stopped shooting water from his mouth, surprising Ash.

**"You're wrong my dear, I never loved that wretch. Couldn't you see that he was just flirting with me and I fell for it? It's just a cheap Attract attack, my love"** the other Wartortle, now known as the males crush, said whilst wrapping her hand around his shell.

**"Y-you... still love me?"** he hesitantly asked, the female wartortle nodded and they walked out to the corner of the ranch.

"Another satisfied love couple" Ash muttered. He looked at the sky and see gigantic white diving Pokémon. Yes indeed, Silver had grown up 216 kilogram beast of the sea.

"_Hello dad_" Silver greeted. Ash smiled hearing it.

"Hello Silver, did you have the Dark Gem?" Ash whispery asked. Silver nodded his head and took something from his pouch on his neck. He took out a small black box and hand it over Ash.

"Good job Silver, now let's help that Zoroark couple" Ash run to the left ranch corner. From the looks, two zoroark are talking together. Each is male and female.

**"Hello!"** Ash greeted, he quickly put the black box behind him. Both Zoroark noticed him and looked at him.

**"Hello Ash, what do you need today?"** the female one asked. Ash took the male zoroark without speaking any words.

**"Hey? What the?"** Ash dragged the male one away from the female one. While the female one staring at them, speechless.

Ash stop dragging him after several meters away, he took out the black box and gave it to the male one, "Now, here's the gift that you need" Ash gave the black box to the male Zoroark.

**"... You know Ash ... thank you"** Zoroark nodded and smiled. He opened the black box and surprised seeing the Dark Gem inside it.

**"Ash ... is this?"** Zoroark asked, Ash smiled and nodded.

"Yes, indeed. Don't waste that thing away like Charizard, okay?" Ash asked, Zoroark just smiled hearing it.

**"Honey, is there any problem?"** Ash and male Zoroark looked at the source of sound. The female zoroark seems had followed them. Ash yelped while Zoroark quickly close and hid the black box on his back.

"I-it's nothing, I just talked with your mate for a while, anyway, I'm going to check where Mew had been going" Ash walked away as he whistling innocently. The female zoroark tiled her head curiously.

Ash looked around and didn't see Mew anywhere. She once said that she needs to get something done, she doesn't say where she's going. Ash is now getting worried.

"Oh mew ..." Ash muttered in worries.

Suddenly, a white portal opened in front of him. Mew got out from the portal with very sad face on her. Ash quickly hugged her with care.

"Oh Mew, what happened?" Ash asked. The white portal had closed and disappeared, while Mew herself starts crying over Ash chest.

**"A-Ash ... *Hiks* oh Ash ... *Hiks* ..."** Mew start calling his name. Ash sighed and wondering, what makes Mew cried like this. It's pretty rare to see Mew crying like that.

"Sssh ... it's okay Mew, I'm here ... sssh ..." Ash pat her back slowly, he walked towards the lab slowly. Reaching the lab, he opened the door while Tracey and Professor Oak talking with Celebi.

"Oh hello Ash! Celebi here ..." Professor Oak stopped talking after seeing the frowning Ash and crying Mew.

"Oh Mew, it's not that bad, Semi-Legendary doesn't always bad, Mew" Tracey tries to assure and calm Mew down.

"_You don't understand! It hurt my feeling Professor Oak! You're not helping at all Celebi! I hate you!_" Mew telepathically roared and attacked Celebi with Slash. Luckily, Celebi had quick reaction and dodge the attack.

**"But it wasn't my fault! Its Arceus decision and the legendary decision! You must know that we care about you Mew!"** Celebi roared. She surprised seeing the sudden attack Mew just gave her.

"_I don't care! … I just need some time alone now..._" Mew poked her poke ball on Ash's necklace. It expanded and Mew sucked inside.

Ash sighed, he crossed his arm. Celebi, Professor Oak and Tracey already know that Ash needs some explanation.

"Ash, It's the best for Mew, there's nothing we can do if it's already decided" Tracey explained. Ash flicked his head up, signaling that he's waiting for more answer.

"Arceus and the whole legendaries felt pity on Mew, about how she struggling to keep the Tree of Beginning up and running" Professor Oak explained as well. Ash shook his head, Celebi sighed deeply, knowing she needs to answer lots of question.

**"Ash, it's for her best, I can't let my best friend down too but it's for her best. I also don't want her to lost her job, but we don't have any choice"** Celebi explained again.

Ash didn't give any words. His eyes glowing blue bright signaling that he's using psychic ability. Celebi felt something rubbing and searching inside her mind, but she didn't block it. She let Ash reading her mind.

Ash searched Celebi mind. He looked around her mind and looked for something. Some legend or even problem appeared in Celebi mind. Ash then noticed something; it really disturbs Celebi and Ash. He read the memory and watched it...

* * *

(Celebi's Mind, 12 Hours Ago, Celebi's POV)

* * *

_I flying around Illex Forest and checking some trees and Pokémon. My job always being problem at this case, but it doesn't matter, as long I can well fed, I can't let my job down. I also felt pity on the decision, but it was our decision anyway, I remember Arceus mentioned that Mew now living with The Chosen One. Which isn't going made her suffer anymore._

_I finished checking, at last. I went to my tree house to rest, but my eyes noticed there's a letter on the front hole. I took the letter, opened it and read it..._

_Dear Celebi,  
I want your help to teleport me to the council. I need to know the truth, why they did throw me away from my duty. My rank now is Semi-Legendary, but I can't access the council. I need your help. Meet me at the corner of Illex Forest.  
Secretly, Mew._

_I raised my eye-brow after finished reading it. Why would my best friend ask me for help? I can't lost my job if I bring her inside the legendary council since she still Semi-Legendary. But what makes me wondering is what do she wants._

_I fly inside my tree house and put the letter on the table. I open my fridge and grabbed some berries, it makes me remember the time Mew and I having fun together. It was a fun memory._

_But it's already too late; Mew can't hold anymore energy to keep Tree of Beginning up and running anymore. She should know if she keeps struggling like that, she could die. But who cares! Mew can't really die because of the condition, maybe just fainted on the place. But the legendary decided it's enough for her!_

_"Gah ... stupid mind ..." I muttered and hitting my own head. It's already becoming some attitude of mine, to keep myself away from other thoughts. I quickly finished my food and going out from my tree house. I want to explain Mew why and took him to the legendary council, so everyone could explain her. Maybe..._

_Reaching the place, I see Mew staring at the sky on a tree. It was the same spot where Mew and I spending time together when on vacation. It begins with another flashback of my mind, but i-i ..._

_"Urk ..." I grunted and hit my head again. I stared at the spot and see Mew staring at me. Quickly, I levitate and came near her. Her eyes are full of grief and sorrow._

_"Celebi ..." my best friend start speaking to me. I don't know what I should do, should I teleport her inside the council? Or I explain her why? I have many choices on my decision._

_"Celebi ... I want you to teleport me to the Hall of Origin ... I need answers" I closed my eyes and taking deep breath. Upon releasing it, I open my eyes and stared at my best friend with my serious face._

_"Mew, I know why you're here ... I'm sorry for your loss ..." I tried to reason with her. She doesn't seem to care about it._

_"Its okay Celebi ... just teleport me to the hall of origin. I need some answers ..." my best friend repeated her request again._

_I reached her and wrapped my hands on her. Her face smiled little bit, but I'm sure that she can accept it._

_"Alright my friend ... I can take you there ..." I opened the white portal that going to the Hall of Origin. Slow but sure, we walked inside the portal. At the end, we finally reached the hall where most of legendary doing meeting. But this time, only Arceus is standing there._

_"What makes you come here, my child?" Arceus asked me. I released my best friend and floated back. I hope Mew could understand it._

_"Arceus ... i-i want you t-to explain, w-why you th-throw me away ..." I heard Mew speak between half-crying tone and sad tone. It was horrible; it could make my heart melt because of it. I just hope my dark side could stop it, but it was stronger than my dark-side._

_"I'm sorry my child, but your condition by struggling to keep Tree of Beginning alive is wrong, I had put Mewtwo in charge as your replacement. The council had decided, it's better for you ..." I can fell that Arceus was talking serious; my best friend seems to dropping some tears from her face._

_"How could you!" I see Mew furiously float towards Arceus and slapped him. My eyes widened seeing my best friend had slapped the king._

_"I guess I deserve it ..." I heard Arceus muttered those words. It was Arceus half-fault anyway, keeping it secret from Mew._

_"I HAD LIVE IN THEE OF BEGINNING FOR MILENNIA AND YOU JUST THROW ME AWAY FROM MY NEST? DO YOU HAVE HEART ON ME?!" I gasped and floated back after hearing her. She never really getting this furious and angry, even she rarely does so._

_"I'm sorry Mew ..." I can hear Arceus muttered those words again. I slowly went to my best friend and hugged her. She looks terrible, like she almost want to cry. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply._

_"Come on ... let's go ..." I open my eyes after I said that. I open the portal to Professor Oak's ranch, before I could set the perfect destination, Mew had fly inside the portal._

_"Mew!" I yelled, but it was too late, she already got inside the portal. Luckily, I set the portal to teleport her anywhere inside the ranch._

_"Sigh ..." I relocate the portal and went inside it. I appeared inside the lab with Tracey and Professor Oak._

* * *

(End of Memory. Present. Third Person)

* * *

Ash eyes stop glowing, Celebi deeply sighed again and waiting for another comment from Ash about the decision. Without any words, Ash strongly used Psychic to catch Celebi. Professor Oak and Tracey gasped seeing Ash eyes glowing bright blue again.

Celebi gasped and expecting for torture Ash could have made. She closed her eyes and waiting for the punishment ... but it never came. Ash dragged Celebi outside the lab, and at the outside, Ash could see Red running towards them.

"HEEY! ASH!" Red yelled while running. Ash wore the psychic effect off from Celebi, and she fallen right through her butt.

"Celebi, I know your best friend for five years. You might know Mew since the beginning of time" Ash let out deep sigh before speaking again.

"I don't accept that you let her crying like that, you're no better than Team Rocket" Celebi gasped hearing those words. Red had approached them, and surprised seeing Celebi in front of him.

"Whoa! Look at that Pokémon" Red spoke in awe. While Celebi start crying, Red start to felt pity.

**"B-but all I *Hiks* want to *Hiks* h-help h-h-her ..."** Celebi talk between sobs and sad tone. Red doesn't know anything getting confused on hearing it.

"You're not helping Celebi, you betrayed her. You. Betrayed. Her. You should go against Arceus and entire council when the voting happened" says Ash. Celebi levitate up and sobbing.

From far away at the sky, Ash noticed there's a small gratitude Pokémon. It flies towards the group. When it becomes more visible, Ash noticed there's anger on the small one.

**"What did you do to her?!"** the Sky Forme Shaymin asked.

"What I did to her? Do you have any idea how Mew felt when she lost her job?!" Ash roared. Shaymin surprised at his statement, because he understand how Pokémon talk and how he know about Mew.

**"It's our decision to throw her away! If she could hold the Tree of beginning longer, she shouldn't be suffering on deep sorrow about losing her job!"** Shaymin retaliated. She jumped back and charged an Energy Ball. Ash had prepared for it; he had hard-core training on his sub-conscious mind with Mew and Mewthree.

**"Take this!"** Shaymin throw the Energy Ball. Ash quickly used Psychic. His eyes glowing bright blue as the Energy Ball flew back towards Shaymin.

**"What the?! AAH!"** Shaymin surprised seeing it. She don't know how strong Ash was, but it reminds her of Mew. The energy ball hit her, hard.

"You try to attack the one she cares about; you really don't have a heart, don't you?" Ash asked. Shaymin flinched upon hearing it, she can't believe she just defeated by human, a Human! How irritated it could be?

Professor Oak and Tracey got out from the lab, while Silver the Lugia staring from the ranch. They surprised seeing Shaymin on Sky Forme flinched from an attack.

"What? Ash, how can a Shaymin appeared here?!" Tracey asked.

**"You should understand how we done those things for her care! You have to understand!"** Shaymin tries to reason with Ash. She knows that she can't win the battle without any help from other legendary.

"I give you one minute to take back what you just said!" Ash yelled. Shaymin face start to fearing Ash, while Celebi throw herself towards Professor Oak.

**"It's for her own good! You have to understand!"** Shaymin roared again. This time, Ash used Extreme Speed and attacked Shaymin with Force Palm in close range. Professor Oak, Tracey and Red surprised seeing the power Ash held.

**"Owww!"** Ash stop attacking Shaymin after some minutes. Shaymin collapsed to the left with her eyes spinning, Notified them that she's fainted.

"Oh no!" Tracey run towards the fainted Shaymin and carried her. While Ash walked towards Professor Oak and Celebi.

"Now Celebi, care to say sorry to your best friend?" Ash asked Celebi. Celebi herself sobbing and glared Ash, she don't really know how to get some redemption from Ash.

**"*Sob* ... o-okay ..."** Ash smiled hearing it. Ash touched one of the poke balls in his necklace and released Mew. Mew herself had stop crying, but still have sad face.

**"I-I'm sorry mew ... f-for ... everything ..."** Celebi apologized. Mew took deep breath and exhaled it. She slowly smiled and approached Celebi.

Celebi herself start crying again, she expect that her best friend to attack her upon her betrayal. She closed her eyes and expecting an attack, but it once again, nothing happened. Instead of getting attacked, Celebi felt something hugged her, she opened her eyes and surprised seeing her best friend still want to accept her and hugged her.

**"It's okay ... I forgive you ..."** Celebi sobbed hearing those words. Mew knows that her best friend have no choice to choose no.

Meanwhile, Tracey was carrying fainted Shaymin on his hand. He went to the healing machine and healed her. He heard a door opened, Professor Oak came inside first, and then followed by Celebi and Mew that have their hands together, and the last is Ash and Red.

"So? Did the problem solved?" Tracey asked.

"Ugh ... I don't know, it's pretty much complicated" Ash sat on the chair and closed his eyes. He's pretty much stressed out with anger he have.

**"You know Ash, its really rare you attacked someone with your ability"** Ash opened his eyes and see Mew floating close in front of him. Ash smiled seeing how his best friend smiles as well.

"Yeah ... I had decided to use my ability when its really important and in peak condition" Ash explained. Suddenly, Silver's head got inside the lab through the window.

"_Are you okay, dad?_" Silver asked his father, Ash.

"I'm fine silver, I'm just ... tired" Ash then suddenly reminded of Shadow.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" Ash asked. Professor Oak, Tracey and Mew blinked hearing it.

"I don't know, he must be somewhere around the ranch" says Tracey.

Ash stood and walked to the ranch. Mew sat next to Ash while he's looking around for Shadow.

"Shadow?! Where are you?!" Ash walked around the place.

"_Last time I see him he's at the corner_" Ash looked over Silver, and thanked him.

"Thank you" Ash begin running to the corner ranch. He see Shadow is battling with Hitmonchan.

**"Hap! You missed!"** Shadow grunted. Ash arrived at the scene and smiled. Shadow really tends to battle any other Pokémon for training.

**"Arcecus Dammit! Don't move so I can punch you!"** Shadow is moving around and avoiding Hitmonlee's attack. He really good at speed, no wonder his name is Shadow.

**"Not today!"** Shadow had go offense. He jumped with his feet burning with fire, then he hit Hitmonlee with it. Ash and Mew smiled seeing that Shadow had won.

**"Yes!"** the Lucario raised his paws in victory. While the Hitmonlee was down, but not fainted.

**"Good job Shadow"** Mew yelled. Shadow looked over Ash and Mew, and then he came over them.

"Hello Ash! Hello Mew!" Shadow greeted.

"Hello!" Ash and Mew greeted as well.

**"So, we start our journey now?"** Shadow quickly asked. Mew and Shadow stared at Ash, while he shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know ... Professor Oak says that all three starters are reserved by some people ..." Shadow and Mew sighed deeply. Ash knows that he don't need a starter to start a journey, but it's just too overpowered if he use his current Pokémon.

**"You don't need to worry about that Ash"** Ash and Shadow turned and see the sound. The two same zoroarks are approaching them, while the female one is carrying an egg.

"Hello you two, is there anything we can help with?" Ash asked. They looked each other and grinned respectively.

**"Ash, Professor Oak just tries to scare you out. He can't let any starter Pokémon being reserved ... maybe"** the male one spoke and hesitate at the last. Ash, Mew and Shadow sweat dropped hearing it.

"I hope you're right ... Anyway, I think I better go back to Professor Oak. See you!" Ash begins running with Shadow following, while Mew is on Ash shoulder all the time.

Meanwhile, the zoroark couple smiled seeing their best friend smiled again.

**"You know ... it's already been long day since the last time we had problem"** the male one spoke to the female one. They glared each other and shivered a bit.

**"Yeah ... were lucky when Ash rescued us"** the female one replied.

**"We should repay him ... speaking of which, when the egg will hatch?"** the male zoroark stared at the egg that his mate was holding.

**"Mmmm ... about an hour, as I predicted"** the female one guessed after saying it.

* * *

(Line Break ...)

* * *

Ash, Mew and Shadow went back to the lab. They see Gary inside the building from the window. Ash recalled Mew and Lugia without any hesitation.

"Return you two!" says Ash. After returning his Pokémon, Ash went inside the lab.

"Hello Ash-y boy!" Gary offended. Ash always hated the nickname he gave.

"Grr ... hello Gary" Ash replied.

"What's the matter? You want to get back at that old school?" Gary asked again.

It's true actually. The school had been closed, so not many people could continue their study. It was two years back, Ash didn't really thinking about it, since he have Mew to teach him a lots of things.

"Actually ... no" Ash deadpanned. Gary raised his eyebrow upon confusion at Ash reaction.

"When you become so cold Ash-y? Mind to-"

"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow when picking new starter, good bye professor! Good bye Tracey!" Ash quickly runs towards the door lab with Shadow. While Gary is smirking after Ash leaves the building.

"What a lame person he is" Gary muttered.

* * *

(Line Break ...)

* * *

Ash and Shadow finally got away from them. It doesn't seems to concern Ash a lot, but all he wants to not listening to Gary blabbing, after couple meters away from the lab. Ash and Shadow slowed down. They looked back to make sure Gary isn't following them.

"Whew ... I think it's better for us to stay away from him" says Ash.

**"I'm not sure ... we should be more careful when releasing Silver or Mew. You know what Professor Oak said few years ago, don't you?"** Shadow reminded Ash about the conference about the use of Mind-Clearing.

"Yeah, I still remember ... they said something about 'never clear mind' or 'stop mind reading' I'm not sure it might be good" Ash explained.

**"It's bad for us. But I'm pretty sure that everyone will be shocked when you use Mew or Silver on a competition"** Shadow explained. Ash face went pale upon hearing it.

"Gulp ... doesn't remind me of that competition" Ash gulped and shivered lowly, remembering the competition in Silver Conference at Johto. It was some study tour Mew gave them actually. Mew turned Ash into small Lugia while Red as small Ho-oh, Remembering the attempt of trainers that tries to capture them. Ash was pretty lucky than Red.

**"Oh come on. Wasn't it a peasant memory?"** Shadow reminded again. Shadow practically doing nothing when they struggling to not getting captured, the entire league didn't expecting a legendary Pokémon to literally approached them.

"No" Ash deadpanned. Shadow gulped hearing it, he knows that Ash is Mew Hybrid and still nobody knows that. No one knows about Ash having two legendary Pokémon with him for three years after the memory erasing technique had banned.

They finally reached the house. Ash opened the door and sees the pleasant sight of her mother sitting on the chair, watching the TV.

"Hello dear!" Delia greeted them nicely. Ash released Mew at the inside, while Ash himself can't release Silver at the inside.

"Hello mom" Ash then noticed a big box that three Pokémon egg could fit inside it. He can recognize the box quickly, it only can be opened with aura.

"Mom, what's with that box?" Ash asked as he pointed on the box. Delia hummed and glared at him.

"Well ... I found it in front of our house; they also left a message that I don't really understand the language ... maybe you know what it is?" Delia pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, then hand it over Ash.

Ash blinked seeing the paper. It's not like any regular paper because it has more ... ancient power inside it. It also looks rusty even its folded, like it have never been opened at all, yet, it have some strange pattern on the paper. Which Ash can recognizes it was the Legendary Language that Mew was talking about.

"T-th-this ..." Ash gasped seeing it. Even its wasn't opened, he could barely read inside of it. Mew that flying around the kitchen noticed sudden emotion from her best friend, she fly back and see Ash surprised face.

**"Is there something wrong Ash?"** Mew asked Ash.

Without a word, Ash unfolds the paper. It can be read very well from Ash through. Mew floats towards him and also read the message inside it.

_Dear,  
The Chosen One, Mew_

_We have come to the decision as compensation. We all sorry on our own decision, however, again, as the compensation, we will give three of our dear love. We expect you to raise them perfectly._

_Secretly,  
Legendary Council_

_PS: We would like to say hello to Silver.  
_PSS: The box only can be opened with your aura.

Ash and Mew frowned upon reading it. She really didn't except a compensation or payback from the entire legendary.

"It doesn't matter if they care about you or not, but the entire legendary had trusted us with those eggs ..." Ash spoken up.

**"Yeah ... I think ...wait a minute, did you just read my thought?!"** Mew asked Ash. Ash himself didn't except on telepathy-like sound he heard through his ears.

"I ... guess?" Mew went pale. She realized that her private thought going to revealed to her best friend soon. She has to think a way to stop it.

"Umm ... Mew? Why are you trying to stop me? I think its good if I can hear people thought automatically, so I can know what someone intend to do" Ash smiled after speaking it, while Mew sighed and groaned as her reaction.

**"Whatever ... wants to check the box?"** Mew asked. Ash then remembered, he took the big-box from the table and went to his room.

Inside his room, Ash called out Shadow. He put the box on the table and tries to open it with aura. He touched the box and sent some aura energy to the box, and then it opened. Revealing there's three eggs inside the box and some items.

"Hmm ... I wonder what this is ..." Ash muttered. He picked the strange two stone and examines it further.

The first one looked like sphere and colored light blue. There's also strange spine that similar to Lucarionite, but this one is white and blue. The other one also looks the same, but instead of blue, its colored red instead.

"Whoa ... is this?" Ash was left speechless. He can't believe how Mega-Stone appeared inside the box, with three eggs inside it.

**"This ... I think I remembered this. The blue one was called Latiosite and the red one called Latiasite. They used to mega-evolve Latios and Latias"** Mew explained. She's getting curious about the gift from the council.

"Anyway, can you get me three portable incubators from our storage please?" Ash asked Shadow.

**"Suuuure ... I get those portable incubators from the storage ... for your Children!"** Shadow begins laughing. He really love teasing Ash about his compassion towards newly-hatched Pokémon, sometimes he also got some blackmail because of it.

"Shut up! Just get me that thing!" Ash yelled and deadly glared toward Shadow. Shadow himself didn't expect sudden emotion change and begin running outside, getting the requested stuff.

"Sigh ... reminds me to attack him with Aura Sphere later when we asleep" says Ash to Mew.

**"Sure"** Mew replied flatly.

"I'm curious ... what kind of egg this would be?" Ash questioned. He gave a quick scan at the egg ... but not effect.

"Huh?" Ash surprised. He can't see through the egg about what will hatch, maybe its because of dark-type egg?

**"Hmm? Here, let me try"** Mew floated towards and scanned the eggs. This time, she managed to concentrate on reading the egg. After she finished reading it, her eyes widened and gasped in surprise.

"Mew? What kind of Pokémon will appear on this egg?" Ash asked. Mew however, didn't answer.

"Okay, if you're not going to answer my question, should I read your mind?" Ash asked again. Mew snapped from his shock and confusion, she stared at Ash with her serious face.

**"Ash ... Pokémon inside this egg are ... special"** Mew explained. Ash hummed for second, wondering what is she talking about.

"Special? You mean, legendary?" Ash asked. Mew nodded truthfully.

"Well, what kind of legendary?" Ash asked again.

**"You don't want to know ..."** Mew shook her head. Ash rolled his eyes as his reaction.

"Come on, you're my best friend for five years, Mew. Tell me" Ash asked again. He wear his 'growlithe-puppy-look' on his face, forced with Attract move, nobody could manage to resist it. Excluding Shadow, since he will blackmail his ability.

**"Ugh ... alright"** Mew gave up. She took deep breath and exhaled it.

"What's inside the egg? Tell me ..." Ash begged towards Mew. Mew herself sighed again, knowing she can't win towards the argument.

**"Okay ... but don't be surprised ..."** Mew took deep breath before revealing it.

**"The egg ... was holding Latios, Latias and Ho-oh"** Mew answered bluntly. Ash eyes widened as he heard it.

* * *

**and Done!**

**Mew: Wow! That's nice ... so he's going to have lots of legendary Pokemon?**

**Author: I don't know ... with all that power, he's going to challenge Red in mock battle when he reached Pokemon League or Indigo League**

**Lucario: I think that's just too much ... how about the incoming story?**

**Author: Oh? The chapter 8, Ehm ... Ash will challange Gisselle, anyway about her, she's going to act more like Trip, but her evil is multiplied by two**

**Latios: So you're saying that Gissele is totally evil in this story?**

**Author: Not really ... only evil and arrogant, also, her dad is a Pokemon Poacher ... aka Hunter J**

**Mew, Lucario, Latios: WHAT?!**

**Meloncake: Umm ... Author, i think that's just too expensive**

**Author: What? This is my story, since Gissele father is unknown, why don't i make fun of it little bit?**

**Mew: But doesn't that mean Gisselle will have powerful Pokemon as well?**

**Author: Yes she is Mew, let's just say all of his Pokemon are from her dad ... hehehe**

**Mew: *Gulp* This is Mew, thank you for reading the story, don't forget to Favorite it if you like it**

**Latios: Follow us if you want more**

**Sky: Leave a review so we could know your opinion**

**Latios: Yeah! Anyway, this is Latios and the group, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 5: The Trainer Rush

**Hello again! This one is for the day. So, i decided to complete one story at the time and not going to make any sequel before one finished completely.**

**Mew: Hrmph, told you to type story one at the time**

**Lucario: I already predicted this would happen**

**Latios: Sigh ... just if i can make sure of that**

**Meloncake: Oh shut up ...**

**Sky: This story isn't beta-read yet, Author**

**Author: I know ... I'm too lazy to write right now, so i'm going to post the rest of chapter, each is one per day**

**Latios: Whatever ... for the disclaimer, Author did not own anything**

**Author: Yes, i don't own anything, anyway let's get the movie started**

**Lucario: Okay ... Sigh ...**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **The Trainer Rush**

* * *

Ash still can't believe that he just gifted eggs that will hatch into Latias, Latios and Ho-oh. While Mew herself still curious about the compensation they gave to her.

"M-mew ... are you serious?" Ash asked nervously.

"**Yes Ash, i'm serious. To check this egg, you must concentrate than quick scan"** Mew instructed.

Ash put his hands on the eggs. He concentrate on scanning the eggs with aura, and like Mew said, the eggs will hatch to Latias, Latios and Ho-oh.

"Wow ... i can't believe this!" Ash exclaimed. Suddenly, Shadow came inside with three portable incubators on his hands.

"**I got the incubators!"** Shadow placed the portable incubators on Ash bed. Ash gently took one egg and put it inside one of the portable incubator. While Mew also did the same with two other egg.

"Anyway, when the egg will hatch?" Ash asked.

"**Mmm ... about-"**

Suddenly, the first egg begin cracking. The portable incubators split open into three pieces automatically. Ash looked closer to the first egg. After the crack opened into hole, the rest of egg collapsed into pieces and showing a smaller version of Ho-oh. This Ho-oh have strange coloration than any other Ho-oh he knows, it have yellow and bright red feathers instead of dark red and blue feathers.

"**Daddy!"** the newly hatched and small Ho-oh hugged Ash. Ash hugged Ho-oh back with care.

"Hello there, little Ho-oh. For now on, your name is Gold" says Ash while petting the small rainbow Pokemon.

Suddenly, the second egg and third egg struggling at the same time. Both incubators split open automatically. Ash looked closely at both eggs, while Gold staring at them with awe.

"Its ... hatching ..." says Ash with care. The second egg was hatched first, then the third egg hatched few seconds after the second one. The second egg hatched into green baby Latios while the third one hatched into yellow baby Latias. Both of them stared Ash upon hatched.

"**Daddy!"** both Latios and Latias squeaked. The baby eon duo levitate and hugged Ash. Ash hugged them back with Gold as well.

"Hello you two ..." Gold, Latias and Latios released the hug. Ash then smiled intensively.

"Now ... your name will be" Ash pointed to Latios "Tio, and your name is" Ash moved his finger and pointed at Latias "Tia."

"**Daddy!"** the baby legionaries cooed and hugged Ash again. Ash giggled seeing how silly the newly-hatched Pokemon was. Suddenly, a sudden flash blinked them. Ash looked back and see Shadow holding a camera, while Mew just as surprised as Ash was.

"**Ahaha! This would be a nice family picture"** Shadow explained.

"**Daddy, who are they?"** Tia asked.

"Tia. The blue one is Shadow, hes a Lucario. While the pink one is Mew" Ash introduced.

"**Hello Uncle Shadow! Hello Aunt Mew!"** the three baby legendary greeted.

"**Hello"** Mew and Shadow greeted back.

Ash then pulled out three poke ball from his pocket. He always have extra poke ball just in-case if he runs into this kind of condition. He expand the poke balls and offered it to them.

Gold was the first one who tapped the poke ball, Tia and Tio followed after her example by tapping the other poke balls. It didn't even struggle one bit. Ash shrink three poke balls and tied them on his necklace.

Ash stood and turned back. He glared Shadow with angry face.

"If you used that picture to blackmail me, you're going to have a really biiiig trouble, Shadow" Ash warned. Shadow gulped hearing it.

"**Okay ... here is the picture"** Shadow quickly hand the picture over Ash. He quickly tapped his poke ball on Ash necklace and sucked inside it.

"AASH! Professor Oak and Red is downstairs!" Ash and Mew can hear Delia yelling from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" Ash yelled back. He quickly expand Mew poke ball and tries to recall her, but Mew dodge the red beam.

"Huh? Is there something wrong Mew?" Ash asked.

"**Uuh ... it's been long time and i didn't ask you this ... uh, can i stay outside the poke ball?" **Mew asked. Ash raised his eyebrow and considering the decision he will made.

"Hmm ... Sure, i guess. But i want you to use transform later, okay?" Ash asked. Mew agreed and nodded.

They went downstairs and walked to Guest Room. There' they can see Professor Oak and Red sitting on the sofa.

"Hello Professor! Hello Red!" Ash and Mew greeted them.

"Hello Ash, Mew" Professor Oak and Red welcomed them. Ash sat on the opposite sofa while Mew is sitting on Ash shoulder.

"Ash, we want you to know that Celebi are coming with you" Professor Oak stated. Ash and Mew surprised hearing it.

"_What? Where is she?_" Mew asked telepathy to everyone around them.

"She's inside this poke ball" Professor Oak then showed a poke ball and hand it over Ash.

"**I can't believe she want to come with us ..."** Mew murmured, Ash can hear it clearly.

Ash then released the Pokemon inside it, the Celebi quickly hugged Mew upon being released.

"_Oh Mew, i'm so glad i can be with you ..._" says Celebi with care. Mew herself confused on the decision her best friend made.

"_Wait ... you're coming with us?_" Mew asked. Celebi nodded as a yes.

"_So who will keep your nest now?_" Mew asked again.

"_My brother can take care of it. Its his job now_" Celebi explained.

"Alright, so you have three legendary Pokemon now Ash, congratulations" Professor Oak congratulated him. However, Red then notice there's more than three pokeball on Ash necklace.

"Uhh, Ash? Did you caught more Pokemon? Why is there more poke balls on your necklace?" Red asked. Ash smiled and answered the question.

"Hehe ... that's what i'm going to discuss with you, Hehehe~" Ash speak cheerfully. Professor Oak and Red gulped hearing it.

"Ash ... don't laugh like that" Professor Oak asked while being afraid. Ash noticed the fear with Red and Professor Oak, he sighed as his reaction.

"Sorry ... anyway, meet my new uh ... children? Come on everyone!" Ash expanded three poke balls on his necklace and released the newly-hatched legendary. Gold, Tia and Tio.

Professor Oak and Red was speechless. They can't believe Ash just caught another legendary. Celebi released her hug and surprised seeing the three legendary pokemon as well.

"_Mew ... when did the council decided to let Ash took care of their children?_" Celebi asked in curiousness. Mew rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_Well, just now. These three appeared to just hatched from the egg_" Mew explained. Red, Professor Oak and Celebi nodded upon understanding her.

"**Daddy!"** the trio baby legendary hugged Ash. Ash laughed a bit and hugged them back.

"What did they said Ash?" Professor Oak asked.

"They said daddy, they were hatched from the egg earlier" Ash explained.

"Wow! It's so cool! I wish i have legendary Pokemon too" says Red in amazement.

"Red, its not that easy for you to get legendary Pokemon. They are very rare and almost impossible to get or even seen" Professor Oak explained. Red sighed after hearing it.

"Anyway, this is Gold ..." Ash pointed his finger to ho-oh "... this is Tia ..." Ash moved his finger to Latias "... and this is Tio" Ash pointed to Latios.

"Wow! You also name your Pokemon!" says Red in amazement, again.

"Anyway Ash, since you have six legendary Pokemon. I think its time for you to become Pokemon trainer" Professor Oak considered. However, Ash shook his head, noticing them that he denied it.

"Not now Professor. I changed my mind, i have to raise this three before travelling so they can defend themselves when i'm in danger" Ash explained.

"Ahaha, you don't have to travel around the world for that Ash. Professor Sycamore have a prize for you, so i have to give it to you" Professor Oak pulled something from his pocket. It was a card-like machine, with holographic glass on the middle. The corner are colored red with black strips.

"Wow ... what is this?" Ash asked. Professor Oak then gave it to Ash.

"This is Pokedex. Professor Sycamore had give me one for one trainer. I have updated it to National mode so you can scan any Pokemon from any region. And also, i allow you to carry twelve Pokemon instead of six, but you only can use six Pokemon in battle" Professor Oak explained. Ash stared at the Pokedex with smile.

"Wow ... this is amazing ..." Ash murmured.

"Wow Ash! You're sooo lucky! You have your own pokedex now! i wish i have one ..." says Red in almost desperate.

"Ahaha, don't worry Red, tomorrow trainers can get their starter and start their journey" Professor Oak explained again. He then reminded of something.

"Oh! I almost forgot something, Anyway, i think we should leave now, i leave you for the legendary training progress report, you're one little kid that made me famous Ash" Professor Oak spoke firmly. Ash, Celebi and Mew smiled after hearing it.

Professor Oak and Red stood and walked out from the house. Ash then stared on the six legendary.

"Well, i guess its getting dark" says Ash. Mew and Celebi looked outside through the window and see the dark sky.

"**Yeah, i think so ..."** Mew murmured again. Suddenly, Delia came inside the Guest room carrying some Pokemon foods on the plate.

"Professor, here's the-"

"OH MY GOD ASH!" Delia yelled those four words. Tia, Tio, Celebi and Gold quickly hide on Ash side.

"Whoa, calm down mom. Come on guys, this is my mom, she's the one who took care of me" Ash stated.

Celebi leaned over. seeing that Mew did not afraid of her made her sighed in relief. The baby legendary then asked Ash.

"**Daddy! I'm scared!"** Tia whimpered behind Ash.

"Don't be afraid Tia, she's my mother. Did you see Mew and Celebi afraid of her?" Ash asked. Tia and Tio looked each other, while Gold jumped to the table.

"**... She can be trusted"** Gold bluntly stated. Ash surprised on her statement.

"**the only Ho-oh i know existed is one in Tin Tower and yours, Ash"** Celebi stated.

"Yeah ... i think she develop more intelligence and law than any other Pokemon" Ash guessed.

"**How about us daddy?"** Tio suddenly asked.

"Ahaha, also you two since both are psychic, hahhaha ..." Ash hugged the three newly-hatched legendary and laughed happily. He stopped laughing when suddenly they heard a clang sound. Ash looked over the table and see five Pokemon food on the table and Delia sitting on the opposite sofa.

"Ash, tell me how you caught them" Delia asked.

"Umm ... they just newly-hatched actually. I promised them to take care of them" Ash stated.

"Oh ... anyway, wheres Professor Oak?" Delia asked.

"They just left after they gave me this ..." Ash showed the pokedex to Delia "... Kalos Pokedex. He also said that my Pokemon capacity was increased to twelve. Considering i have six legendary now"

"Oh Ash, i'm so proud of you" Delia start dropping tears of happiness. Strangely, the legendary did not ask why Delia is crying.

"**Yep. Legendary babies grow up so fast"** Mew quickly stated. Gaining Ash attention, while the other legendary including the kids did not care.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"**Remember how Silver grow up?"** Mew reminded. Ash then remembered how long Silver grown up big. It only took one month for him to grow up into gigantic diving Pokemon.

"Oh yeah ... anyway, let's open the food" Ash looked over the pokemon food and noticed theres one fire type specialist food and four psychic type. Ash open the fire type and offered it to Gold.

"Come on Gold, this is your lunch" Ash offered. Gold was hesitant for some moment. She sniffed the food several times and eat bit of it. Ash put the food in front of her and she ate it quietly.

Ash continued opening the four psychic type food. He open the first one and gave it to mew. The second one is for Celebi. While the third and fourth one is for Tia and Tio.

While they eating. Delia watching her son with proud smile. She surprised and proud of her child that already have six legendary pokemon close with him. Delia suddenly remembered the moment when school closed two years ago. Most of people moved to other town, Serena moved to Kalos, Jessie and james dissapeared, Gravilli also dissapeared, and most of other people from the school dissapeared. All Delia knows who did not dissapeared is Red and Gary.

"_You know Ash, i had re-checked Red's DNA. He doesn't have any of my blood nor ability_" Mew privately sent telepathic message to Ash.

"_Mew. How many times did you check him?_" Ash telepathicly asked Mew.

"_If i remember ... its the 128 times?_" Mew replied. Ash sighed out loud. Snapping Delia from her tought in the progress.

"Oh, uh ... i'll get three bed for your other pokemon Ash" Delia got up and went to the Storage Room. While the pokemon had finished eating the food.

"How was the food?" Ash asked.

"**It was soo delicious!"** Gold commented.

"**I love this food!"** Tia commented as well.

"**Same"** Tio replied.

"how about you Celebi?" Ash asked Celebi. Celebi had finished her food noticed Ash was asking her. She was deep in tought when she was asked.

"**Umm ... good, the food is nice"** Celebi commented.

"Good. Anyway, i think we should go to sleep. Since we all will stay here, we will sleep on my room" Ash stood as he preparing to sleep. Ash grabbed Gold and carried her upstairs, while Tia, Tio, Celebi and Mew following behind.

Inside the room. Ash put Gold on the table. He expand one of the poke ball on his necklace and released Shadow. Shadow looked around after being released, noticing outside was dark already, he jumped to his bed.

Suddenly, the door opened. Delia carrying three beds on her hands.

"Hello there, preparing to sleep?" Delia asked. Ash, Mew and the rest of pokemon nodded as a yes.

"Okay then, here's the place for you three to sleep" Delia came inside and put three beds next to Shadow "While you Celebi ..." Delia pointed at Celebi "... You have to share the same bed with Mew and Ash"

"**Sure"** Celebi answered back. Delia smiled and went outside after hearing it, closing the door slowly.

"Alright!" Ash jumped to his bed. Tia, Tio and Gold went to their own beds while Celebi and Mew had to share same bed with Ash.

"**Okay, meet you in dreamscape. Good night"** Mew ticked off the light using Psychic. Celebi that doesnt know anything about it decide to forgot it and went asleep. Soon enough, the others followed Celebi in their slumber sleep.

* * *

(_Group Dreamscape... no, i don't know the time. Third Person_)

* * *

_Celebi wake up in flat and white place._

"_Where is this ..." Celebi muttered. He looked around and see the other eight pokemon. She surprised seeing a Lugia on the dreamscape._

"_What the ..." Celebi muttered again. Suddenly, all the pokemon woke up all by sudden at once._

"_WAAH!" they all yelled at the same time. Celebi floated back as she surprised at the sudden yell._

"_Ooh ... welcome in the dreamscape everyone" Ash greeted. Mew, Celebi, Shadow and Lugia smiled at the confused pokemons._

"_Umm ... dad. Where are we?" Tio asked._

"_We are inside the Mindscape, this is where we do training and fun! Since you guys just newly hatched, i think we should start training so you three can defend yourself, okay?" Ash offered. The trio legendaries looked each other. They stared back to Ash after certain minutes, and nodded as an agreement._

"_Alright, now let's see ..." Ash eyes begin glowing. After it stop glowing, Ash hummed for short second "Not bad, Gold. You have your signature pokemon with you."_

"_Tia and Tio also have basic moveset. We can work our way for it later, eventually" Ash guessed. Mewthree then showed himself to them. Celebi was the first one that surprised seeing him._

"_Hello Ash" Mewthree greeted. He then noticed the new pokemon inside the dreamscape._

"_Ash, who is this?" Mewthree asked._

"_Oh, Mewthree, this is Latios named Tio ..." Ash pointed at Tio, "... this is Ho-oh named Gold ..." Ash moved his hand and pointed at Gold, "... this is Latias named Tia ..." Ash moved his hand and pointed at Tia, "... and this is Celebi" Ash pointed at Celebi, "Celebi herself want to come with me, while those three i just hatched recently" Ash explained._

"_I see ... It's a pleasure to see you, Lady Celebi" Mewthree greeted gently. Celebi smiled after hearing it._

"_Its okay uh ..."Celebi hesitate, not knowing his name._

"_Mewthree" Mewthree spoke his name._

"_Right. Mewthree... did Team Rocket made another clone of Mew?" Celebi asked._

"_Yeah, Mewthree decided to live with me inside a broken Master Ball, he never show himself outside the world, but always in our dreamscape. Like, hes a secet agent or something" Ash explained. Ash then noticed something towards his new friend._

"_Oh! I almost forgot. Everything you did in this Dreamscape will take effect in the real world. So if you're bleeding in this world, you'll bleeding in real world as well" Ash explained again. Celebi, Tia, Tio and Gold gulped hearing it. Ash noticed it and laughed._

"_Ahahaha... don't worry, you can ask Mewthree to heal you. Dreamscape is something special and only Mewthree and I can control it" Ash explained again. Calming the worried legendaries._

"_After all, we have lots of time to train, after that, we can play together. Right?" Mew explained and asked. Ash and Silver nodded as an agreement._

"_Should we start training now? I want to make this quick dad" Silver asked with please tone. Celebi surprised hearing it._

"_DAD?!" Celebi exclaimed upon her surprise._

"_Oh, i almost forgot, this is Silver. Well, i hatched him after reviving an egg fossil when Professor Oak are visiting our school. Sadly, the Pokemon school never opened again after the mind-clearing technique was determined as illegal" Ash recalled his memory._

"_Yeah ... it was a nice place" Shadow muttered._

"_Alright! Enough chit-chat, let's get to work. Tia and Tio will train with Mewthree. Gold will train with Shadow, considering he can control the illusion in this world. Silver, you're going to work with Celebi. while Ash going to work with me" says Mew as she commanding the rest of the group. They hesitated for short minute, but decided to agreed with her. Mewthree changed the scenery into inside the gigantic temple without any way out. Everyone gasped upon seeing around, but decide to shook it off since its only a dreamscape._

"_Okay, Ash, you're coming with me" Mew commanded. Ash agreed as he followed her to the corner, while the rest of pokemon had start training with each other._

"_Okay, now lets work on making signature move for you. Last time we tried to do it, you had messed up pretty bad" says Mew. Ash frowned upon hearing it. Its not something that he expect from his best friend, just yet._

"_Oh come on Mew, i'm trying to combine Blue Flare and Myst Ball... maybe i'm going it wrong ..." says Ash. Mew rolled her eyes when suddenly, she got an idea. Mew grinned mischievously until Ash cocked his head in confusion._

"_What is it Mew?" Ash asked._

"_Ooh... nothing!~ I just got an idea on your new signature move, hehehe ..." Mew smirked mischievously again. Ash smiled, realizing that his best friend would help him that easy._

"_Okay! Tell me how to do it" Ash quickly asked. Mew had stopped grinning and went deadpanned._

"_Now, do you know how to use Fusion Flare and Aura Sphere?" Mew asked._

"_Yeah ... i had mastered those move last year" Ash replied. Mew smiled once again._

"_Alright, try to make the Fusion Flare attack became one with Aura Sphere" Mew instructed. Ash begin building up Aura Sphere on his hands. The Aura Sphere suddenly turned into bright red as some red silhouette is around it._

"_Wow ... let's see how it works" Ash murmured. He looked over Shadow and evil mind came up. He then throw the attack, hitting Shadow on impact._

_The red sphere hit Shadow. It explode and engulfing deep flame upon its explosion. Gold almost got hit when the sphere hit Shadow._

"_OW!" Its the only thing that Shadow yelled after gets attacked. Mew and Ash laughing hard, while Mewthree shook his head on the duo attitude. Shadow himself surprised and went furious._

"_Hey! What was that for?!" Shadow exclaimed. He smiled evilly upon seeing that they're now laughing out loud._

"_I'll get you later for that" Shadow muttered._

_Ash and his Pokemon doing training together. If someone injured, Mewthree quickly healed it with his power. If not, Ash will. After certain hours, they finally done training. Their body had cleaned, thanks to Ash._

"_Whew, Good job at your first day, let's get healed up" says Ash as he begin spawning some foods and medicine inside the dimension._

_They gathered at the center and Mewthree spawned some table and chairs. He put all the foods on the table while everyone begin sitting on the chairs. Soon after that, they begin eating together._

"_So Ash, what's that on your wrist?" Celebi asked and pointing at Ash's Mega Ring._

"_This?" Ash raised his left arm, showing the Mega-Ring. Celebi nodded as a yes._

"_This is Mega-Ring. Inside the Mega-Ring, there's a Key Stone, which is used to Mega-Evolve a Pokemon" Ash explanied to Celebi._

"_And what Pokemon that can be mega-evolved?" Celebi asked._

"_Well i had mega-evolve Shadow before ..." Ash looked over Shadow, then he suddenly reminded of Latiosite and Latiasite he have._

"_How can you mega-evolve your Pokemon?" Celebi asked in curiosity._

"_Before you can mega-evolve any Pokemon, you must befriend with the Pokemon first. No ... i mean, a real friend, a real best friend that can be your all-time partner. A friend that always be there for you and never switch you out, a friend that helps each other, a Pokemon friend that have special friendship, or rather, a relationship" Ash explained. When Ash finished the word relationship, Mew blushed a bit._

"_Ooh ... i see, that's a true friendship ..." Celebi nodded as she understands it._

"_Indeed, Shadow and i always together for five years now, we never being separated at all, that also goes for Mew" Ash finished his food and glared at Mew._

"_You're ... quite strange human ..." Celebi muttered. Ash chuckled hearing it._

"_Ahaha ... i get that a lot when doing study-tour with Mew as a Pokemon, i also remember visiting Ilex Forest when i turned into Shiny Leafeon" Ash recalled the memory, then something suddenly hit Celebi._

"_Oh i remember! You're that Small Shiny Leafeon i found wounded in my forest, so your mother leafeon is Mew right?" Celebi guessed. Ash nodded as a yes._

"_Yep, it was some wild Pokemon using Stun Spore while i lost in the wood. I could beat the Beedrill, but it left me fainted after beating it" Ash looked down, shivering little bit when recalling the memory._

"_I see ..." Celebi muttered._

"_So Ash, care to show your power?" Mew challenged. Ash always eager to challenge Mew in certain move skill._

"_Sure, how about ... Transform challenge, the slowest one lose" Ash replied._

"_Agreed" says mew as she levitate away to the corner, Ash did the example._

"_Alright, let's start with—"_

"_Now hold on a minute" Mewthree stopped them. He just finished his own food and newly noticed their fight._

"_What is it Mewthree?" Ash asked._

"_If you change your appearance here, you also change your appearance in real world, remember the last time you used Transform in dreamscape? Your mother thought Mew did something wrong to you again" Mewthree explained, making Celebi utterly surprised._

"_What?! You can use transform?" Celebi asked, Ash nodded._

"_Yeah ... took you long enough to process that huh?" Ash teased. The entire table laughed at his joke._

"_Okay then ... just to notify you, we'll wake up five more minutes" Mew informed._

"_I see ... thank you for the information, Mew" says Ash, notified that he didn't really care about it._

"_Hey! I'm just telling" Mew pouted._

"_Yeah, we know that Mew" Shadow finished his food. Ash and Mew got back to the chair while waiting for the little legendary trio and Silver to finished up._

"_Aww ... aren't they so cute?" says Mew while in effect of Gold, Tia and Tio cuteness. Ash giggled when hearing it._

"_Yeah ... they sure cute" says Ash with a smirk. He then noticed that Silver did not say a word._

"_Hey Silver, is there something wrong?" Ash asked Silver. Silver just finished his own food, surprised at Ash sudden question._

"_It's nothing dad, I'm just curious over Gold" Silver explained._

"_Well, she's your sister, Tia and Tio are your sister and brother as well. So, we're a perfect family" Ash spoke firmly, Silver and Mew smiled hearing it, while Celebi starting to get confused._

"_I don't get it" Ash and everyone inside there did anime-fall, except Celebi._

"_Celebi, Silver are the first pokemon that i hatched from an egg, Mew is my very first Pokemon at my age five, then Gold is the second one that hatched, continued with Tio and Tia" Ash explained. Celebi nodded in understanding it._

"_Can you tell me about your Pokemon?" Celebi asked._

"_Friends, i consider all my Pokemon as a friends and sometimes family. Mew are kind of serious all the time, but sometimes she silently playing something. Her new hobby since shes with me are playing piano and reading books. Mew really good at playing piano and writing pages, she sometimes helped me doing my homework" Ash explained as he remembering his adventure and experience with Mew. Celebi herself blinked, hearing how Ash picking Pokemon as a family, unlike usual trainers._

"_I see ... so what about Silver?" Celebi asked again._

"_Silver? Well, he's kind of brave, sometimes he willing to save my back when i almost dropped down to the cliff. He sometimes quiet about something like, remembering, but it's something privacy to him. He likes swimming in water and flying, also battling. He once battle the whole Professor Oak ranch and win, i mocked him hard for that one" says Ash. Hes remembering the moment year ago. Celebi frowned hearing it._

"_Sounds like a real father" Celebi commented._

"_Yeah ... Silver somewhat cannot be beaten, maybe just because our training for years that had been running ..." Ash hummed for second, then continued._

"_Shadow are my second Pokemon friend after Mew. I befriend with him back in Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh when it's under attack of Team Galatic. Shadow usually the one that always calm, but being overprotective towards me all the time" Ash recalled his experience, it wasn't the pleasant how Shadow being overprotective to him._

"_Hmm ... you are one lucky person Ash, having one overprotective Pokemon with you" Celebi teased._

"_Yeah ... i guess ..." Ash hummed. He then looked at the clock._

"_Oh look, it's almost daylight, let me recover then we can wake up" Ash clicked his finger. Suddenly, everyone inside the room recovered. Not even a sweat are appeared on their body._

"_Wow ... i felt-"_

"_Stronger?" Celebi and Ash surprised at sudden word coming from Mew._

"_Y-yeah! I felt stronger, but somehow recovered quickly ..." Celebi muttered._

"_Oh yeah, since were about to wake up. Do you have track where Jessie and James go?" Ash asked to the former legendary._

"_Not quite ... i heard they joined Team Rocket" Mew explained plainly, Ash nodded sadly._

"_I see ... how about Gravilli and other students?" Ash asked again._

"_Well, Gravilli apparently Giovanni's son, the boss of Team Rocket. Blue are located in Cerulean City, i don't know the exact location through. Damion already become a trainer, still with his arrogant and evil mind. Paul left to Unova, Cynthia left to Sinnoh, Tobias killed-"_

"_Tobias got killed?!" Ash yelled in disbelief._

"_Yes, Tobias died when attacked by Latios after his Darkrai defeated. Darkrai himself also died during the battle" Mew explained it with sadness. Ash sighed with grief feeling in his heart._

"_I felt bad for Tobias, hes the one that have Darkrai back at the school ..." Ash reminded the moment he battled Tobias with Shadow. Shadow practically won without putting any effort to the battle._

"_Yeah, he's lucky. Because i might kill that Darkrai if i have another change ..." Shadow joined the conversation. Ash and Mew glared him deadly, making him gulped as a response._

"_Alright, what's the next condition of other people?" Ash asked the former legendary again._

"_Ehm ... That's the end of the report actually" Mew shrugged and spoke sheepishly. Ash sighed, knowing the information already end there._

"_Alright ... so how long we'll wake up?" Ash asked again. Mew checked the watch she got from ... nowhere? And read it._

"_Well, it's 5.45AM right now, you'll be waking up soon" Mew told the clock to Ash._

"_Hmm ... okay. Anyway, i think i should delay one more years to become Pokemon trainer" Ash considered. Shocking Mew, Shadow and Silver._

"_WHAT?!" the trio yelled in unison._

"_Yes ... i need to take care of my newly-hatched children ..." Ash moved towards Tia, Tio and Gold "They still young, yet not ready to battle at all"_

"_Well dad, is it always your dream to take care Pokemon while battling with them?" Silver asked him._

"_Yeah, i know. But i need my children to learn from us, so they could protect themselves just in-case if they were in danger" says Ash. He pat Tia and Tio, while Gold is nuzzling him._

"_I ... think Ash have the point" Mew agreed._

"_Hmm ... true, but its something that my dad always dreaming, yet he need to take care of my brother and sisters" Silver spoke in obvious._

"_I know you guys are worrying about it, and i also furious on waiting too, but it's for Tia, Tio and Gold" Ash retaliated._

"_Ash, we know that, we agreed to stay in Pallet Town one more year. I can't wait too long or one more year ..." says Mew. Suddenly, Mew blinked and surprised by sudden sound._

"_A ... Wa ..."_

"_Ups, Mom trying to wake us up" Ash flicked his finger and their condition replenished again._

"_Ash ... Wake ..."_

"_Ready for impact" as Mew finished talking, a light start to emerge towards the group. Celebi, Tia, Tio and Gold doesn't know about it, they surprised and hiding behind Ash._

"_Ash ... Ash ..."_

* * *

**Ash's Pokemon:**

**Shadow (Lucario)** Lv. 200  
Type: Fighting&amp;Steel  
Nature: Hasty  
Gender: Male  
Item: Lucarionite  
Move Known: ExtremeSpeed, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Foresight, Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Counter, Feint, Bone Rush, Protect, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Blaze Kick, Iron Tail  
Ability: Justified.

**Mew (Mew) **Lv. 200  
Type: Psychic  
Nature: Serious  
Gender: Female  
Item: None  
Move Known: Pound, Transform, Mega Punch, Metronome, Psychic, Barrier, Ancient Power, Amnesia, Baton Pass, Nasty Plot, Miracle Eyes, Aura Sphere, Hogon Claws, Psyshock, Hyper Beam, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Fly, Surf  
Ability: Synchronize.

**Silver (Lugia) **Lv. 200  
Type: Psychic&amp;Flying  
Nature: Brave  
Gender: None  
Item: None  
Move Known: Whirlwind, Weather Ball, Aeroblast, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Gust, Dragon Rush, Gust, Punishment, Ancient Power, Recover, Future Sight, Calm Mind, Sky Attack, Roar, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Protect, Safeguard, Earthquake, Surf, Psychic, Fly, Double Team, Thunder, Giga Impact, Steel Wing  
Ability: Multiscale.

**Celebi (Celebi)** Lv. 100  
Type: Grass&amp;Psychic  
Nature: Timid  
Gender: Female  
Item: None  
Move Known: Leech Seed, Confusion, Recover, Heal Bell, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Ancient Power, Baton Pass, Natural Gift, Heal Block, Future Sight, Healing Wish, Leaf Storm, Perish Song, Hyper Beam, Protect, Return  
Ability: Natural Cure.

**Shiny-Latias (Tia)** Lv. 15  
Type: Psychic&amp;Dragon  
Nature: Naughty  
Gender: Female  
Item: Unknown  
Move Known: Tackle, Quick Attack, Myst Ball, Psywave  
Ability: Levitate.

**Shiny-Latios (Tio) **Lv. 15  
Type: Psychic&amp;Dragon  
Nature: Serious  
Gender: Male  
Item: Unknown  
Move Known: Tackle, Quick Attack, Luster Purge, Psywave  
Ability: Levitate.

**Shiny-Ho-oh (Gold)** Lv. 15  
Type: Fire&amp;Flying  
Nature: Calm  
Gender: Female  
Item: Unknown  
Move Known: Tackle, Ember, Sacred Fire, Weather Ball  
Ability: Regenerator.

**Ash Hidden Pokemon:**

**Mewthree (Mewthree) **Lv. Unknown  
Nature: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Item: Unknown  
Move Known: Unknown  
Ability: Unknown

* * *

**That was it! For this day story, this was the story.**

**Mew: Not bad ...**

**Author: For Sky, i'm sorry but i think you have to beta-read Chapter 9 of this story, since i need to upload the story quickly**

**Sky: It's fine, at least i have more time to beta-read**

**Lucario: The movie is done**

**Latios: Alright! Thank you for watching guys, Favorite the story if you like it, don't forget to follow us if you want more**

**Author: Also, please leave a review so i know which is to get fixed**

**Mew: Alright, that's settled. Thanks for watching and good bye!**

**Author: Wait Me-**


	8. Chapter 6: Only One Week

**UPDATE! I'M IN A FREAKING AIRPORT!**

**Mew: Oh shut up you lunkhead! can't you see we're busy here?**

**Author: oh yeah... anyway, so be quick for this one, i don't own any pokemon**

**Mew: Is that a camera?**

**Author: Yes! Anyway, let's get this video STAAAARTEEEED!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Only One Week**

* * *

(_One Year later ..._)

* * *

Pallet Town. Where winds breeze following where clouds are heading. Trees and natures we're together surviving through days and months. In here we could look at our hero, Ash Ketchum. Who have six legendary and already becoming the best Pokémon Breeder. Inside their house, Ash can be seen sleeping with Mew and Celebi on his bed.

Suddenly, the electric voltrob alarm ranged in. The sleeping trio jumped in surprise. But remembering their condition right now, they know it's the day. Ash pulled his hands off from Mew, whose hugging her entire time they been asleep. He then turned off the alarm and went ecstatic.

"Yeah! This day I can get my starter!" Ash exclaimed. He quickly went up and running towards the bathroom, without his towel.

"**Ugh ... wait; did I just see Ash coming inside there without carrying any towel?"** Celebi asked in realization. Mew sighed, knowing she have to take care of him.

"**Yeah, I'll get his towel, just in case you don't want to end up seeing naked version of Ash" **Mew picked the towel and opened the bathroom. Upon the small opening, she throws the towel inside.

"Thank you Mew!" Ash yelled from the inside. Mew smiled and closed the door quickly. She sighed in relief for not seeing him naked.

"**So, this is where our journey begins, right?"** Celebi asked.

"**Yes it is, Ash already tired becoming Pokémon Breeder, so he wants' to become Pokémon trainer instead"** Mew answered. Celebi knows that Ash had become Pokémon Breeder for one year and never leaves Pallet Town. But becoming trainer and travelling around wasn't something she expecting off ... or she just forgetting something.

"**Alright, I'll go help Delia cooking while you wait for Ash here"** Mew levitates outside the room, leaving Celebi inside the room.

"**I hope Ash could get any faster ..."** Celebi muttered.

* * *

(_Few Minutes Later ..._)

* * *

Ash went outside the bathroom with his clothes on. He wears his usual-daily outside clothing. he wears black t-shirt and blue jacket with some white strips at the edges, he wears dark blue jeans and red high top blue sneakers.

"**Still wearing that huh?"** Celebi asked Ash.

"Yeah, I think this clothing is better, come on" Celebi quickly sat on Ash shoulder. Ash himself starts running downstairs.

"There it I-"Ash accidently slipped through the stairs because of it. Luckily, Celebi reaction were fast enough to use Psychic before Ash gliding down to the ground.

"Thanks Celebi" Ash thanked Celebi.

"**No problem"** Celebi slowly dropped Ash on the stair. She then sat next to Ash shoulder again, while he's going downstairs without running.

"Morning mom" Ash greeted his mother. Mew can be seen serving some food with Delia, Celebi quite impressed on how Mew cook.

"Good morning my dear, are you ready to take your starter?" Delia asked Ash.

"Of course!" Ash quickly wastes his food in his stomach, Mew and Celebi flabbergasted seeing how fast Ash ate the food ... done in ten seconds.

"Done! Come on guys!" Ash got up and took his backpack. His mother also reminding him about things last night, so he couldn't forget anything. He then quickly went outside to Professor Oak's Lab.

"**Wait up!"** Mew and Celebi spoke in unison. Mew quickly transformed into small Pichu while Celebi went invisible.

On the run, they could see some people around with their own business. Kanto has been more like being isolated, that goes to other region too. Since then, many believes in Kanto that there's only 150 Pokémon are exist, which is completely opposite from the plan.

"There it is!" Ash exclaimed. They see Professor Oak's lab from far away, he could see two people that waiting there.

"Whew ... finally ..." Ash breathing hard after the long run. After taking his breath, he looked over the two people, it seems Gary and Leaf is there.

"Hello Ash-y boy" Gary mocked. Ash groaned out loud, knowing it's going to be a long day.

"Hello Gary" Ash replied coldly. Gary smirked, he's the one that always rivaling Ash. Mew once said to let what Gary said away, since he doesn't want anyone knows about his knowledge or skill.

"Wait, Ash?!" Leaf quickly looked at Ash. Ash himself surprised seeing Leaf there.

"Leaf! Long time I don't see you there!" Leaf and Ash gave a friend hug. Mew surprised seeing this, despite Leaf used to be very arrogant like Gary. Leaf really has changed.

"Yeah Ash, I came back to Pallet Town for my starter, are you here for your starter?" Leaf asked the legendary trainer.

"Uh yeah! I came here for my starter too" Ash answered quickly.

"That's great! We all here for our starter" Leaf replied.

Suddenly, the door opened. Showing Professor Oak and Tracey in their lab coat.

"Oh, there you are. Welcome to our lab, come in" Tracey welcomed and letting them in. At the inside, they could see certain technology which they don't know, except Ash.

"Alright" Professor Oak muttered. He stopped in front of the tube-like machine and pressed a button. There, appeared three poke-balls with fire, leaf, and water-drop sticker. Professor Oak picked the poke balls and released the Pokémon. There now a Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

"This are your starter, you could pick one if you want" says Professor Oak with smirk. They considering the starter they want.

"Hmm ... I Chose Bulbasaur!" Leaf exclaimed and running to hug Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur himself smiled at her consideration to him.

"Nice choice Leaf, here's your pokedex and poke balls" Tracey took five poke balls and one pokedex from his lab coat pocket and gave it to Leaf.

"Thank you, I'm going to wait for these two" says Leaf. She then came near Professor Oak, whose waiting for them to picking up the starter.

"I choose Squirtle!" Gary exclaimed and took squirtle up. Ash smiled seeing this, which means there's only one choice left.

"Alright then, I choose Charmander" Ash firmly decided. He picked charmander and smiled upon seeing it.

"**Yay!"** Charmander exclaimed. Ash smiled hearing it and hugged him.

"We can be the best team, right Charmander?" Ash asked him while hugging him.

"Alright, I think that's enough, here's the poke balls for them, pokedex and some poke balls" Tracey then gave the same set to Ash and Gary. They recalled all of their Pokémon and preparing to leave. Before they could leave, someone came inside the lab.

"Professor! I came here for my starter!" She stated. She has a long yellow hair with yellow clothing. On his shoulder, there's a Dedene sitting there. Ash clicked knowing it, because Dedene is the only Pokémon that native in Kalos.

"Sorry my lady, but we all out of Pokémon" Professor Oak explained. The girl shocked and went sad. "oh ..." she muttered. Ash came near her and asked.

"Hello, where are you come from?" Ash asked. She looked up and staring with Ash right in their eyes.

"My names Bonnie, I came from Kalos only to start my journey in Kanto" She stated. Ash raised his eyebrow, while everyone inside the room surprised, except Ash, Celebi and Mew/Pichu.

"I see ..." Ash looked over the charmander poke ball, thinking and considering the right choice. Ash groaned and muttered, "Mew, you're going to be my starter ..." Ash then give the charmander's poke ball to him.

"Here you go, you can have it" Ash hand it over. Bonnie surprised and jumping happily hearing it.

"Yaay! Thanks mister!" Bonnie then runs towards Professor Oak for the poke balls and pokedex. After received all of it, she came outside the Pokémon center, meeting with strange yellow haired guy, and went to Route 1.

Celebi, Professor Oak, Leaf and Gary, they all flabbergasted. Seeing how Ash gave away his starter like that. Professor Oak then comes with a conclusion.

"Ahem ... despite Ash gave his starter to her, I have another one Pokémon" Professor Oak took one poke ball from his pocket. He came over Ash and gave the poke ball to him. The poke ball doesn't have any stickers on it.

"Come on, open it" Professor Oak spoke with smile. Ash curious what inside it and opened it.

"And behind the door is ..." Ash muttered. After releasing the Pokémon, there' stood a perfectly healthy Zorua.

"**Hello!"** the Zorua barked towards Ash. Ash himself then reminded of something.

"Is this ..." Ash gasped.

"Yes it is Ash, the zoroark couple decided to give this little guy with you before they leaving Kanto back to Unova, I want you to take care of him very carefully" Professor Oak speak in wariness. He then gave Ash five poke balls.

"There, I hope you're happy with your starter now" says Professor Oak. Gary and Leaf then came near Ash. They glared over the new Pokémon.

"I wonder what Pokémon is this" says Gary. He pulled pokedex and scanned Zorua.

"_**Pokémon Unknown. No Information Available"**_

"Hey?!" Gary grunted. Ash chuckled and showed his Kalos Pokedex, he then scanned Zorua.

"_**Zorua. Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. This Pokémon is owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum. Tap the screen for more information"**_

"Hey! Why that pokedex can scan this Pokémon while mine's not?" Gary complained, completely surprised.

"Because Ash is using Kalos National Pokedex. All Pokémon even from another region are also can be scanned with it" Professor Oak explained. Meanwhile, Ash tapped the screen, and it showing more information about Zorua.

"_**Gathering More Information ... Complete. Zorua. Tricky Fox Pokémon. Height 0.7 Meters. Weight 12.1 Kilogram. Pokedex Number 570. Ability Illusion. Gender Male. This Pokémon are capacible in Evolution. Move Known Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Taunt, Foul Play, Agility, Embargo, Punishment, Nasty Plot, and Night Daze. Ability is Illusion. Gender is Male. Nature is Lonely. This Pokémon currently not holding any item."**_

"Right ... Zorua really that heavy ..." Ash imagined how heavy Zorua if he jumped or crawled to Ash shoulder, while Gary is totally furious and jealous.

"GRAMPS! WHY AREN'T YOU GIVE ME THAT ONE TOO INSTEAD OF THIS POKEDEX?!" Gary exclaimed. He couldn't believe that Ash had one step ahead from him, starting from the Pokedex.

"Sorry Gary but Ash has started his journey long back one year ago, you eventually get your pokedex in National Mode if you can complete 150 Pokémon in Kanto" Professor Oak stated firmly, with a hint of annoying voice in his throat.

"Fine! If Ash have started one year ago, then how can't reach anything?" Gary spoke with a smirk. Again, nobody knows about Pokémon in other region. The school where they used to be is mostly taught them about Pokémon around their region.

"I didn't travel nor getting my starter backs then, the pokedex just practically given to me" Ash deadpanned, giving Gary a slight surprise in his face.

"Whatever, even with newest pokedex you still suck anyway, I'm outta here" Gary walking out the lab while stomping his feet on the floor, hard. Ash and Leaf sweat dropped while Professor Oak sighed.

"Heh ... I should've known. Anyway, I think you can leave now Ash, Leaf" says the old man as he gestured at the outside door.

"Sure Professor, Zorua, return" Ash tried to return Zorua, but he moved over before the red beam hit him.

"Huh?" Ash hummed.

"**Can I stay outside my poke ball please? I don't like being inside the poke ball"** the Zorua pleased. Ash blinked, Zorua and Zoroark never been like this before. They mostly like to prank people and all geedy-to-go kind of Pokémon.

"Uh ... I guess you don't like being inside the poke ball, isn't it?" Ash pretended since Leaf are still there. Zorua nodded, confirming that is true.

"I see ..." Ash put his poke ball inside his belt. Leaf then noticed that there's more poke balls he hold.

"Ash, how can you have more than six Pokémon with you?" Leaf asked. Ash and Professor Oak gave a blank look, since they did not expect the question.

"Uuh ... let's just say that I don't really a rookie trainer like you would guess ... ehhehe ..." Ash nervously picked. Leaf blinked, she eventually surprised and confused at the clue Ash just gave her.

"I don't get it" Leaf deadpanned. Ash and Professor Oak did an anime fall.

"Let's just forget what I just said, and most fully you don't get it until I reach Pokémon Indigo League later, okay?" Ash requested her. Leaf that did not know this rolled her eyes before leaving the lab.

"Sure, see you at Indigo League next week" Leaf spoke as she waved her hands, while going off outside the Pokémon Laboratory. Ash eyes widened, he only have one week to get all the badges if he wants to battle them faster.

"OH NO! I NEED TO FIGHT THE GYM FASTER!" Ash exclaimed. Suddenly, Mew turned to herself and Celebi turned visible.

"Ash, I know what you were thinking, but there's no way you can fight eight Kanto Gym Leader in one week!" Professor Oak exclaimed, warning the boy.

"I know Professor, I'll use Shadow for the fight, right Mew?" Ash asked.

"**Yep! It's going to be fun!" **Mew giggled. Ash picked Zorua up, and then he put him on his shoulder, only finding out that he's not really that heavy.

"Wow, you're not that heavy as I thought" Ash muttered.

"**Of course! So were going to battle for the week?" **Zorua asked.

"Yes we do Zorua, now let's go!" says Ash. He recalled Mew and Celebi inside their poke balls and put them inside Ash's new necklace that designed to carry six poke balls.

Ash teleported them to Viridian City. Because he didn't concentrate on direct location, they teleported on the thin air instead.

"Whew, that was close" Ash sighed, While Zorua looked down in horror.

"**Uh ... we're flying?"** says Zorua while feared. Ash blinked and looked down, and then suddenly they fall down.

"AAAHH!" Ash realized that his levitate ability had made him fly for short second after teleported in.

_***BOOM***_

That's all the sound was made upon the impact. Ash and Zorua, both almost knocked out with their face on the ground. Ash and Zorua groaned, knowing it's going to be a long day.

"Ugh ... this will take a long time" Ash groaned. Suddenly, he remembered something, about getting Earth Badge.

"OH NO!" Ash exclaimed. He quickly picked Zorua and put him on his shoulder. Zorua himself just regained consciousness back blinked upon the sudden reaction.

"Let's go! We're heading to Viridian Gym!" Ash exclaimed and begin running towards the Gym. He quickly banged the door with his foot, making the door open with a loud thump sound. Blue, the Gym Leader of Viridian City Gym shrieked in surprise.

"Challenger? Are you here for the Gym badge?" Blue asked.

"Yes! Indigo League will start about one week!" Ash exclaimed. He's eager to complete the league and not going to wait for another one year.

"Uuh ... okay, one-on-one battle should do it, Go Rhydon!" Gary exclaimed as he released Rhydon into the arena. Ash pulled Shadow's Poke ball from his belt and released him.

"Go Shadow!" Ash exclaimed as the aura Pokémon appeared. Blue frowned seeing it.

"Hmm, Rhydon us-"

"Shadow! Use Close Combat, follow it with Metal Claw!" Ash ordered. Shadow did not hesitate. He charged to his opponent and rammed him, indicating that he attacking using Close Combat combined with Metal Claw, Giving one-hit attack.

"Wow ... you're good" Blue admired. Surprised seeing how strong his Pokémon is.

"Thank you, I'll explain later Shadow" says Ash, He run towards Blue while Blue himself still taking the Earth Badge out from his pocket.

"Alright ... where it is ... aah, here it is" Blue picked the Earth Badge out from his pocket. He blinked at how fast Ash reached him, but decided to ignore that anyway.

"Hmm ... Here I represent you, the Earth Badge" Blue gave the badge to Ash. Ash smiled and accepts it; he put it inside his Badge Box case.

"Thank you ... hey, you look ... familiar" Ash clicked. He felt sudden déjà vu towards Blue.

"Come think of it, I think I have seen you before ..." says Blue. Suddenly, both recognized each other.

"You're Blue!/Ash!" both spoke in unison. Then they hugged each other.

"Hey Blue! Long time I don't see you" says Ash while hugging Blue.

"Yeah, it's a long time since the school" Blue replied. They both then released their hug.

"Oh, so how's Red?" Ash asked, Curious about his best friend.

"He's fine, being Champion of Kanto isn't that easy, you know?" Blue mentioned Red. Ash shrugged after hearing it.

"Yeah ... well, Indigo League just about to start next week, so ..." Ash hesitated. Blue laughed hearing it.

"Ahahaha! You should know that, everyone are rushed to join Indigo League next week, I have many rushing challenger, many Gym Leaders are giving One-on-one match instead of full-match like usual. Mister Goodshow allowed this since the situation" Blue explained. Ash smiled and sighed upon hearing it.

"Thank you Blue, now if you excuse me, we should heading out now" says Ash. He then came outside the place with Shadow on his side and Zorua on his shoulder.

"**Ash, what was that all about? Are you starting your journey?" **Shadow asked. Ash just nodded at him.

"Yes, I just start my journey and beat my first Gym for about ... how long? Half an hour ago?" Ash guessed. Shadow whistled hearing it.

"**You really used Teleport for your own huh?"** Shadow asked. Ash nodded as a yes.

"Yep! Since then, I can't use teleport now; let's just go to Pokémon Center to get you patched up. Speaking of healing, Shadow, return" Ash returned Shadow and put it on his belt. Ash grinned while still holding the Badge box case.

"Hmm ... just seven more to go" Ash muttered. He then put the case inside his backpack.

Reaching the Pokémon Center. Ash could see some Pokémon Trainers around. Some are curious on Zorua on Ash shoulder. Some also scanned them, but all came up that the Pokémon is unknown and no data. Ash and Zorua grinned; being Pokémon from another region is really something.

"Hello! How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked politely to them. Ash smiled towards her.

"I would like to get my Pokémon healed" Ash gave Shadow poke ball and put Zorua on the table. Nurse Joy gasped upon seeing Zorua.

"Oh my, I never seen this Pokémon before" Zorua snickered hearing it. Ash sighed at Nurse Joy's comment.

"Well, this is Zorua, he's a dark-type Pokémon from another region" Ash explained. Nurse Joy gave an 'ooh' look before going away with Zorua and Shadow's poke ball.

While waiting, Ash looked over the left. There's TV facing at him on the desk, Ash looked around before turning it on. He changed some of the channel, and found interesting thing in News Channel.

"... Another news from News 9 Channel. Team Rocket boss, Giovanni. He killed himself inside his own office after Champion Red and group of Officer Jenny secured Team Rocket Main Base. His body is now transferred to Viridian City to get exterminated. In another news from News 9 Channel. After the death of Giovanni, there was one team from Unova, Team Plasma. They been said to 'liberate' Pokémon and releasing them into the wild, we still don't know what is the main motive of this team but Officer Jenny are investigating it. Our next news will be ..." The TV was turned off by certain hand from the right. Ash looked at the hand, and it seems Nurse Joy just turned off the TV.

"Sorry if I interrupt, but the TV was just fixed a while ago. Your Pokémon are ready" Nurse Joy gave Shadow's Poke ball while Zorua jumped to Ash shoulder.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Ash thanked.

He walked to the cafeteria and sat on the bench. He looked around and see there's only few people, but what took his attention is the green-haired boy that sitting in front of him. He didn't do anything, but just like concerned about something. Ash however, ignored this.

"**So? When are you going to use me?"** Zorua asked as he jumped on the table and facing at Ash. Ash sighed, Zorua was known with Ash for one year long.

"I don't know Zorua, it's just ... one week until the Indigo League started. I can't even get all the badges without using Shadow, I'll promise I let you battle" Ash promised. Zorua raised his eyebrow, he never know that Ash always eager to do what he just promised, even it was very big. However, it's rare to see Ash promised something to someone.

"**Okay ... so what's the next destination?" **Zorua asked. Ash noticed the green-haired boy is now glaring at him. But he ignored him, despite thinking that Ash is crazy or something.

"Next will be ... I don't know, Pewter City?" Ash remembered.

"**Yes ... you should calm down Ash, we still have seven days left"** Zorua assured. Ash sighed, he really wants to complete the badges and getting on Indigo League in one week.

"Yeah ... you're right Zorua ... don't you want to look the church in Viridian City?" Ash offered Zorua. Before Zorua could answer, the green-haired guy spoke up.

"You ... you actually can understand him ..." the green-haired boy speaking up. Zorua moved over so Ash could see him clearly. He's wearing white shirt with black under his shirt.

"Sigh ... yes, I can understand Pokémon, now if you excuse me ..." Ash stood up, but suddenly the door busted open, showing some certain guy with black suits and black pirate-like berets.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce ourselves, we are Team Plasma" one of them speaking up. Ash groaned before Zorua jumped to his shoulder.

"Everyone is needed at the main hall" The other one said before leaving the cafeteria. Leaving everyone dumb folded on what just happened.

"Sigh ... whatever" Ash said, not caring their statement. Everyone went to the hall; they can see Team Plasma are standing between the door.

"We are Team Plasma; we want to talk about Pokémon Liberation" the different one speaking up. He have a big coat colored dark purple, while some of Team Plasma grunts are surrounding him.

"Have you thought about how Pokémon feel if they were kept inside the poke ball?" he continued. Everyone except Ash surprised at his statement, Ash could see the green-haired boy are standing next to him.

"Pokémon aren't supposed to be enslaved, we are here to free them up" he continued with serious tone this time. Ash could see he's talking serious but lying, because Ash could hear his thought. Ash could hear few people gasping, some of them doubted about it.

"**Wow ... Pokémon? Enslaved? Is that some kind of a joke?"** Zorua said in surprise. He was taken aback from what they just said. That's when Ash speaking up.

"Excuse me if you don't mind" everyone moved over as Ash waked forward, After straight in front of them, Ash speaking up.

"Pokémon isn't enslaved, Liberation isn't necessary. Pokémon and Humans are living together, they did what we want and we give them home. Some humans may do a bad thing to Pokémon, but they will learn from their mistakes. Human and Pokémon already live in harmony, you just trying to break them up. If you people trying to 'liberate' them by releasing them in the wilderness, then what will happen to them?" Ash firmly stated. The purple-coated guy was taken aback with this. He didn't expecting something wise to came out from the raven-haired boy.

"We ... don't know ..." he answered. Ash continued.

"Most of them will eventually die. Because Pokémon that live with trainer are belong with trainer. They already live in harmony, where the trainer feeding, raising and care about them. a trained Pokémon mostly never attack on their own, because they have dependence with humans, if you could understand more about human and Pokémon, you should ashamed of your attempt to 'liberate' Pokémon" Ash explained again. Ash himself surprised how wise he is, he's waiting for the purple-coated guy to reply back. Only to finds out that everyone there are flabbergasted.

"I ... see ... but Pokémon needs freedom, where they could be with their ownself-"

"And abandoning their trainer?" Ash trailed. The opposite guy nodded.

"Like I said, human and Pokémon are mean to get together. There's nothing to change that. Pokémon have their own decision and you must respect it, if they don't want to be with human, then it will leave him or her. Look at my Zorua" Ash gestured at Zorua, who smiled at them respectively.

"My Zorua don't want to be inside the poke ball and I respect his decision. Humans may can't understand Pokémon language, but Pokémon could make human understand what they need. With some body-language and telepathy, most of Pokémon could talk with their trainer. And again, without Pokémon, there will be no human. Without human caring about them, there will be no Pokémon. You must understand about human together with Pokémon before speaking up about Pokémon, unless you want to thrown inside a jail for demanding to release them at once" Ash continued. Everyone once again, flabbergasted at Ash 'speech'. The Team Plasma 'leader' hummed for second, then nodded.

"We will think about that, we will take our leave" he said. The Team Plasmas then went outside the Pokémon Center, leaving them with relieved face.

"Whew ... that went well" Ash muttered. Suddenly, the green-haired guy came towards him.

"Wow ... you're thinking almost the exact thing I was thinking, I'm N by the way" says N commenting and introducing himself to Ash.

"Yeah, my name is Ash, so what are you doing here N?" Ash asked.

"So you really could understand Pokémon ... huh?" says N. Ash start to not like the sound where that is going.

"Yeah ...?" Ash hesitantly backed off. N raised his eyebrow upon seeing his reaction.

"Is there a problem?" N asked with awareness, for using wrong move while trying to come near Ash, and afraid of him.

"It's nothing, look I need to register for Pokémon Indigo League" Ash runs to Nurse Joy's desk.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, I would like to register for Indigo League this year" says Ash. Nurse Joy smiled and nodded.

"Sure, let me borrow your pokedex for a moment" Nurse Joy offered. Ash pulled out his National Kalos Pokedex and gave it to Nurse Joy. While Nurse Joy herself surprised on the type of Pokedex Ash have.

"Thank You, I'll just go and register you as a competitor" Nurse Joy went away from her desk to the room behind her. While waiting, Ash and N are talking together.

"So ... is there any problem?" N asked.

"There's no problem N, but you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here N?" Ash asked again. However, N was quick for thinking of a lie.

"I'm here just for little vacation" N lied. Ash know it quickly, because being half-legendary Pokémon made his sense even more sharper ... well not really legendary anymore.

"What kind of vacation?" Ash asked. N surprised, he really need to give a right answer.

"I don't know vacation can be anything" N answered. Ash sighed, he glared at Zorua that's on his shoulder, and then glared back at N.

"You know, I may know you not for too long, but I know you're lying" Ash replied with serious tone. N eyes went wide, he never expect someone to break off his lies.

"So ... you know ..." N muttered. Suddenly, Nurse Joy came back to her desk and gave Ash his pokedex.

"Thank you, The Indigo League will start in seven days, so train hard and good luck!" Nurse Joy congratulates him. Ash gave a smile to her.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, I think I'll be going now" says Ash. He walked outside and went to the wilderness.

* * *

**Finished already? Well, we actually flying on a plane now**

**Mew: yeah, Lucario, Latios, Meloncake, and Sky is using a different plane right now**

**Author: Who knows? Anyway, remember to follow us if you want more, don't forget to favorite the story if you like it**

**Mew: Please review the story so we can know your opinion about this**

***Suddenly a Nurse came***

**Nurse: Excuse me, we will start the flight now, please turn off your camera**

**Author: Sigh ... fine**


	9. Chapter 7: Day 1: The Adventure

**Hello again guys! After a long Hiatus, finally this story is updated**

**Mew: Yup! Sky finally done beta-reading this chapter!**

**Lucario: Anyway, let's start out motto! (Team Rocket motto)**

**Author: To protect the world from boringnation**

**Lucario: To protect people from tedious fanfiction**

**Author: To unite all fictions within Fanfiction**

**Lucario: To get all food that all we can eat!**

**Author: Author!**

**Lucario: Lucario!**

**Author: Team Bondinglucario blasting off with the speed of light!**

**Lucario: Read it now or you will regret it!**

**Mew: Mew! That's right**

**Sky: Umm ... guys, what are you doing**

**Author: Doesn't matter! Let's start the fiction!**

**Meloncake: Umm ... guys?**

**Author: No more words! Start!**

**Latios: Hello, i wan-**

* * *

**"Hello" **Pokespeech

"Hello" Normal

"_Hello_" Telepathy

'hello' Thought

* * *

**This story has been beta-read by: AzureSkyTower  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Day 1: The Adventure  
**

* * *

Ash and Zorua are going to Pewter City through Viridian Forest. While walking, they pass various pokemon like caterpie and pidgy that of which is not worth it for them to catch.

"Hmm... don't you think going through forest is a good idea Zorua?" Ash asked his new partner.

**"It's good, we have one week left till the league started anyway"** Zorua stated.

"Yeah... oh I almost forgot!" Ash pulled out one poke ball from his necklace and released its contents. Mew looked around reluctantly before yawning.

**"Hey Ash, 'whatcha need?"** Mew asked upon being released, Ash and Zorua sweat dropped at Mew's attitude.

"uuh... I just want to keep you outside, remember?" Mew surprised and confused. She looked around her memory and remembering the promise she made.

**"Oh yeah! The one that says 'I want to keep outside the poke ball unless something important' and 'if you could transform into other Pokémon, I'll let you out' right?"** Mew quickly stated upon remembering. Ash smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, now transform into uh..." Ash hummed for second, trying to think of a good Pokémon for a disguise.

**"I don't think this will work out"** Mew sighed. She transformed into Pikachu and sat on Ash shoulder, the opposite place of Zorua.

"Aah... Pikachu" Ash blinked.

**"Yeah, let's get going"** Mew/Pikachu stated. Ash nodded and begins walking towards Pewter City.

They're walking towards Pewter City, which is not too far anymore. It's still 9AM in the morning, and there's still more time for Ash to challenge and getting Gym Badges.

"So Mew, I'm not intend to capture more Pokémon, I'm pretty sure I'm good with all my Pokémon" Ash stated. Mew practically smacked herself.

**"Ash, don't you think using legendary Pokémon to battle is just too uh... extreme?"** Mew/Pikachu asked Ash. Ash thought for moment before answering.

"Nah, they'll find out in the league later anyway" Ash nonchalantly replied.

Suddenly, they heard a loud screech of scream.

_**"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

Everyone yelped. Ash himself started running towards the sound direction. Only to find out a girl that's pinned down by certain caterpie. There's also a Pikachu standing next to the caterpie.

"Mew, quick, transform into something else!" Ash quickly whispered. Mew/Pikachu glows and turned into Emolga. Ash turned the left and see Mew/Emolga in surprised face.

"Uuh... Emolga! Use Volt Tackle to both Caterpie and Pikachu!" Ash commanded. Mew/Emolga charged forwards while her body is covered with bright yellow electricity. He tackled Pikachu, and then continued tackling the Caterpie.

"CHUU!" Pikachu groaned in pain, he tries to run, but he flinched and broke down before he could. Ash grinned and took the opportunity to capture Pikachu.

"Poke ball... GO!" Ash exclaimed as he throws an empty poke ball to the downed Pikachu. It hit Pikachu and struggle once... twice... three times... and dinged. Ash quickly tuned to the girl whose screaming for help.

"Calm down, calm do- Hey! Calm down!" Ash exclaimed. Somehow, the girl managed to calm herself. Ash took notice that she's wearing a yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders. Her entire midriff is revealed here. She wore red and white sneakers with it, and also carried a red drawstring backpack with it.

"Aah! Get that bug away from me!" The girl still frantically shook her body around. Ash sighed, knowing he needs to do something about it first.

"Emolga, use Thundershock on her, but don't do it too hard" Ash ordered. Emolga body starts to spark, then sending short electricity towards the girl, whose now calmed down and looked at Ash.

"Good, are you okay?" Ash asked the girl. He looked for more appearance on the girl, and apparently, she has an orange hair.

"Yeah, whatever" the girl rudely replied before she got up. Ash raised his eyebrow, he may see lots of girls and boys in cocky attitude, but never received that kind of attitude from anyone he saved.

"Okay... what's your name?" Ash asked. Mew/Emolga floated back to Ash shoulder, while waiting for an answer.

"My name is Misty, now if you excuse me, I'm going to Pewter City" Misty stated.

"Hey, we're going there too, right buddy?" Ash asked. He smiled and winked at Mew/Pikachu.

**"Yeah... we're going there as well"** Mew/Pikachu stated. Zorua rolled his eyes.

"Really? Well... I, kind of have trouble with bugs... thanks for saving my back" Misty stated. Ash smiled upon hearing it, it causes him to think she's kind of like Leaf back few years ago.

"No problem" Ash replied. He picked up the poke ball that held his newly-caught Pokémon and put it in his belt.

"Let's go" Ash replied again. He walked to the east, where Pewter City is supposed to be.

"So uh, do you believe in legends of White Mew?" Misty suddenly speaking up. Ash jolted up, not expecting the sudden question.

"Waah! Don't scare me like that!" says Ash, trying to calm down.

"Whatever, so you believe in The Legends of White Mew?" Misty asked again. Ash sighed hearing it.

"I don't know... lots of people believe the white Mew do exist, most of them believe that the white mew is practically a god... they said" Ash explained. Misty nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... have you visit Viridian City Church?" Misty asked again.

"Not really... when I was about to going there, Team Plasma suddenly appeared which is not what I wanted to deal with." Ash stated again. Mew snickered apon hearing it.

"I see..." Misty muttered and glanced on the road. They continued walking some minutes in silent, few minutes later, Ash opened to speak up.

"So where do you work Misty?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm a Cerulean City Gym Leader, I just came back from Professor Oak lab" Misty says in honest. Ash raised his eyebrow at the new information.

"Oh I see..." Ash muttered.

"You're going to attend the Indigo League huh?" Misty asked the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah, I've been eager to get some Indigo Badges, so I can continue on to each region" Ash answered. Misty giggled hearing it.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked, totally confused on her statement.

"Ahahaha... Oh Ash, you're so funny! Look, each Pokémon league in each region will give you challenging and exciting moment you'll never forget" Misty stated.

"That's why I want to intend to be in the league, maybe we could battle here so I could get the badge faster" Ash stated with a smirk. Misty surprised, but smiled and backed off slightly.

"Alright, I have three Cascade Badges with me, so one-on-one, bring it on!" Misty exclaimed.

"Right, let's do this Zorua!" Zorua jumped from Ash shoulder, ready the battle position.

"In that case, go Starmie!" Misty throws her poke ball, and releasing Starmie.

"Zorua! Use Feint Attack!" Ash ordered.

Zorua dashed up to starmie's left side with a powerful kick-starting run. Apon reaching the side getting the starfish Pokémon's attention, it spun behind the purple Pokémon like a bolt of lightning, disappearing and reappearing on the opposite side delivering a deadly slash imbued with dark energy.

The attack seems to be too much for the psychic type, Starmie dropped down after received a super-effective attack. Misty gasped seeing the events unfold.

"Wow! I never knew that Pokémon was a dark type..." Misty muttered, she recalled her fainted Starmie while walking towards Ash.

"Congratulations Ash, here's your Cascade Badge" Misty took one Badge from her pocket and gave it to Ash. Zorua himself crawled back to his shoulder.

"Thank you Misty" He thanked. He took the Badge Box-case and put the Cascade badge in it. Misty blinked seeing he has Earth Badge.

"You have Earth Badge?" Misty asked. Ash closed his Badge Box-case and put it inside his pocket.

"Yeah, I just got it few hours ago" Ash spoke in honest. Misty gasped, seeing how fast this raven-haired boy could get badges.

"Wow..." Misty muttered. They continued walking towards Pewter City...

* * *

**~{Meanwhile}~**

* * *

N is curious. He can't eat, he can't sleep, and all he thinks is about the boy, Ash.

'I need to meet that boy' N think to himself. He open his white backpack, inside it, there's only one white-colored circle stone. N smiled upon seeing it.

'I hope he can take care of it' N thought. Then, he went to look after the boy.

* * *

**~{Back with Ash}~  
**

* * *

Misty and Ash have reached Pewter City. He has recalled Mew/Emolga so she could avoid being scanned with a Pokedex.

"So Ash, you're planning to challenge the Gym here?" Misty asked. They're still walking inside the town, despite going to the Pokémon Center.

"Yeah, I'm going straight to the gym" Ash firmly stated. Misty was upset hearing it.

"But why? Don't your Pokémon need to get healed?" Misty asked.

"Nah, it's only you who battled me, I didn't battle anyone else on the way here" Ash stated. Misty hesitated for short moment, and then decides to shake it off.

"Alright, see you in Pokémon Center" says Misty as she took off running to Pokemon Center. Ash still calm and walking towards Pewter Gym.

Upon reaching the gym, Ash and Zorua could see it more clearly. The gym currently looks like it was made from a rock; there are also the words 'Pewter City Gym' edged into it. Ash smiled, knowing he's not far from his dream anymore. He banged the door open with his foot, only finding out the place is totally black.

However, Ash didn't give up. He closed his eyes and quickly scanned the aura surrounding them. He could see there's a man standing at the edge on a rock. Ash opened his eye and called him.

"Hey! Gym Leader! I know you're there, I challenge you for the battle!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, the light brightens up, showing the standing gym leader.

The entire place is rocky and sandy. Ash could tell that this Gym is specialized with Rock-Type.

"Another Challenger? Alright, this will be one-on-one battle, since the Indigo League is coming closer, go Onix!" the gym leader called Onix. Ash and Zorua smirked, knowing Zorua have illusion ability to fool his opponent.

"Let's go Zorua!" Ash exclaimed. Zorua jumped from Ash shoulder. The gym leader raised his eye-brow seeing the Pokémon that's unknown for him.

"You must be from another region, my name's Brock by the way" Brock commented.

"I'm Ash, and I'm from Pallet Town. Zorua, use Hyper Beam! Use your Illusion ability to distract your move!" Ash ordered. Brock gasped and surprised by sudden powerful order.

Zorua starts running to the corner, he charged one hyper beam on his mouth. While charging, Brock gave an order.

"Onix! Wrap it up before it launches the Hyper Beam!(1)" Brock ordered.

Onix flicked its tail forward and tries to wrap Zorua. Only to finding out that its tail passed the Zorua, diminished him. Brock surprised and went eye-wide seeing it.

"NOW!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, Zorua illusion effect wore off. He appeared near Onix's head and quickly shot one-strong Hyper Beam illusion at point-blank range to the rock snake. Zorua quickly jumped to his regular position, before the Onix gave a loud roar and fainted at the sight. Brock was surely not expecting something like that.

"Wow..." Brock said flabbergasted. Seeing how he was just tricked by a ten-years old boy to beat his strongest Pokémon.

"That was really unexpected... I see..." Brock mused. He came towards Ash and pulled out the Boulder Badge.

"Congratulations Ash, I bestow upon you the Boulder Badge" Brock said handing Ash the badge. Zorua crawled to his trainer's shoulder, while Ash himself put the badge inside his Badge-case.

"Thank you Brock" Ash thanked. He put the box inside his backpack. Brock himself recalled his fainted Pokémon.

"Alright, I guess were heading to Pokémon Center?" Ash asked. Brock chuckled before answering.

"A-ha-ha, yeah, we're going to Pokémon Center" Brock stated, they start walking together outside the Gym, to the Pokémon Center.

Reaching the Pokémon Center, Ash could see Misty is sitting at the corner through the glass. They got inside there and went to the desk.

"Hello, welcome to Pewter City Pokémon Center, May I heal your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy offered. Brock hand over one poke ball to her.

"I want you to heal my beloved Pokémon, my love" Ash gave strange look upon seeing how Brock attitude towards Nurse Joy. Ash quickly hit his back, making him go limp.

"I'm sorry Nurse Joy..." Ash numbly said, his face unreadable and void of all emotion.

Nurse Joy only smiled and took Brock Onix's Poke ball from Brock, then went to her back. On the way she muttered something along the lines of "I'm used to it..." quietly, but not too quiet for Ash to pick up.

Suddenly, Misty came from nowhere and appeared next to Ash causing him to minutely jump at the abrupt arrival.

"So Ash? Did you win?" Misty asked.

"O-of course! I don't need to heal my Pokémon since I beat Brock in one-hit" Ash proudly stated. Misty gazed at him unconvinced with an analytical eye.

"I guess that means I underestimated you, I'm impressed. You really did have a strategy, didn't you." Misty stated more than asked. Ash smiled hearing it.

"Thank you Misty" Ash replied. He looked at the clock to see that it was already around five o-clocks.

"Hhn... A whole day wasted... a pity." Ash sighed. Misty and Brock noticed this.

"What do you mean Ash?" Brock asked. Ash moved his eye and glared at him grumpily.

"Look, Pokémon League in this region will started in one week, I need more badges to reach it" Ash stated. Brock nodded and agreed with him, he believes that Ash would win with his Pokémon.

"Anyway Ash, you haven't answer my question about The White Mew" Misty asked up. Ash sweat dropped while Brock getting interesting.

"I've heard of it, everyone in Kanto region is praising it, since it saved Kanto Region from destruction few times ago" Brock explained. Ash giggled hearing it.

"Aww, come on guys, stop that" Ash says embarrassed. Misty and Brock ignored this, however.

"So Ash, do you know anything about that White Mew?" Misty asked Ash. His laughing fades with a smile.

"I know most of it; White Mew had saved Kanto League from rampaging legendaries. Remember the Lugia incident that destroyed most of Viridian City? Or when an Arceus attempt to bring justice to humans starting from Kanto? Well most of those events are solved by the White Mew " Ash stated. Brock and Misty perked up, still listening to Ash.

"The White Mew itself has its own legend. Some says it came from Pallet Town. Hell, even legendaries are weaker compared with that White Mew, I remember the moment that mew helped certain people in sickness and doom. Even in the past, the White Mew always helping them" says Ash with a smirk. Brock and Misty still perked up, still listening to Ash.

"After the world in peace, the white mew was never really seen anymore. Nobody knows it, but people are praising it for its deed. Most of them are considering the White Mew a god, or more than a god" Ash finished up, but Brock and misty still listening.

"_Ash, you really need to keep your mouth shut_" Mew suddenly scolded via telepathy.

"I _just giving them the legends I have, but that doesn't mean they could find out who I am_" Ash replied. His eyes then caught the incoming form of Nurse Joy.

"Thank you, here your Pokémon" Nurse Joy gave the poke ball to Brock.

"Thank you ... my love" Brock took the poke ball and down to one-knee, holding Nurse Joy's hand and acting.

"I'm sorry, but I have someone else with me, ehehe ..." Nurse Joy retaliated. Brock stood up and glared Nurse Joy with determined face.

"No! You will become mine! And I sh- Ow!" Misty pulled Brock' ear and went outside the Pokémon center. Ash and Zorua sweat dropped seeing them.

"Wow, I can't believe Brock really that obsessed with girls..." Ash muttered. He followed Brock and Misty to the outside of Pokémon Center.

Outside the Pokémon Center. Ash could see Misty holding a mallet, hitting Brock' head fiercely several times. Brock himself has several bruises around his face because of it.

"Come on guys, don't act like this" Ash scolds exasperatedly. Misty and Brock stopped after hearing his tone.

"Okay" Misty stopped and put her mallet inside his backpack. Ash came over her and thanked her.

"Thank you Misty, I'm going to just... continue my journey." And with that Ash walked towards the wilderness.

After Pewter City can't be seen anymore, Ash build up a tent, he released Mew, Celebi, and Shadow.

"Hello" Ash said calmly. The Pokémon greeted back.

**"Hello!"**

"Anyway, we have one new friend here" Ash pulled Pikachu's poke ball, "Come on out" the poke ball burst open, and pikachu is appeared in front of Ash. Mew and Celebi are out of Pikachu's sight.

**"Great, that's the last time I'm going to chew power cables, too much karma."** Pikachu muttered. Ash sweat dropped 'did this Pikachu just chew a cable?' Ash thought.

"Mew, Celebi and Shadow, say hello to Pikachu" Mew and Celebi floated over Pikachu. She blinked and surprised seeing them.

**"Hello!"** Celebi cheerfully greeted first.

**"Hello there Pikachu."** Mew addressed.

**"Hello little one."** Shadow smiled. After everyone was introduced, Ash smiled and took something from his backpack.

"Alright, I have some foods here..." The raven haired boy took out a can with 'Dark' sign on top of it, "This is for Zorua" Ash gave the can him.

**"Thank you!"** Zorua grabbed the can and jumped from Ash's shoulder. Ash grabbed some more Poke-chow for the Pokémon.

"Here's for Mew" Ash gave Psychic food to Mew, "This is for Celebi" Ash gave mixed food to Celebi, "for Shadow" Ash gave different mixed food to Shadow, "This is for Pikachu"

**"No thanks"** Pikachu said with a slight attitude. Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" says Ash.

**"Yep, you're just trying to control me with that food anyway"** Pikachu jumped and went onto of the tree.

"Control? Mew, did you know any of this?" Ash asked Mew. Mew herself didn't stop eating her food.

"_She has some certain... trouble with Team Rocket, I'm pretty sure you can help her_" Mew replied. Ash sighed and carefully made his way to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I know you're sad, but Team Rocket was already banished a few weeks ago!" Ash shouted. Pikachu noticed it and came down from the tree.

**"Really? Well I'm pretty sure they did some experiments on me..."** Pikachu shivered in fear. Ash down to his knee and faced Pikachu more closely.

"Yes, Team Rocket already banished, they're being replaced by Team Plasma, well, eventually" Ash reassures. Pikachu then start to notice something from the boy.

**"You ... can understand me?"** Pikachu asked.

"Yep! Clear as a bell, anyway, here's your food" Ash offered Pikachu the food again. Pikachu took the food and opened it; she sniffed it several times before eating it.

"Alright, we're going to rest here till tomorrow" Ash stated. Mew was the first one that finished her food, and then followed by Celebi, and Shadow. Pikachu ate much slower, seeming to be in thought.

***crack***

Ash heard something not far from there.

"Mew, Psychic to over there" Ash ordered Mew and pointed towards the bush. Mew eyes glowing blue.

**"Got Him!"** Mew muttered. She grabbed the one that hiding with Psychic and dragged him to the camp. Surprisingly, it was N.

"N?! What are you doing here?" Ash asked. Mew and Celebi turned invisible by instinct.

"I've... been looking for you, I have been for a while" N stood up smiling sheepishly, but then went serious.

"Look, I need you to do something for me" N gave Ash his backpack. Ash opened his backpack, surprisingly there's a white stone inside it.

"Is this?" Ash muttered.

"Yes, it's a White Stone, or I can say its Reshiram's deactivated form, I want you to keep it" says N, assuring Ash to keep Reshiram with him.

"But why?" Ash asked.

"Because... you are the White Mew" N whispered the last part.

Ash was taken aback with this. Nobody ever knew his true identity besides his own Pokémon. Ash quickly read N' mind and see that was obvious back in the Pokémon Center.

"H-how... did you know me..." Ash muttered. N chuckled a bit, and sat near the tent.

"I've been observing you lately, when you start your journey, I'm starting to get suspicious over your identity. You really saved the world from legendary wrath, for what I seen ..." says N. Ash sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sigh ... Celebi, can you make the fire place over there?" Ash pointed on the ground.

**"Sure"** Celebi went visible and her eyes glowing green. Suddenly, few tangles and rocks appeared, and it became a fire place, just need to get lighten up. N was surprised seeing it.

"What...!" N muttered.

"You know my identity but you don't know anything about my Pokémon?" Ash raised his eyebrow. If N have observing him, then why he didn't know anything about his Pokémon.

"Uuh ... I just start observing you starting from the Pokémon Center, I had found out your true identity when you said thanks to Misty and Brock" N explained.

"Mew, light the fireplace up" Ash ordered. Mew went visible and used weak Ember to light the fire place up.

"So... what do you want from me?" Ash asked. Zorua, Pikachu and Mew went near the fire-place to warm themselves, while Celebi went inside the tent.

"I want you to keep Reshiram safe, only the White Mew that can wake Reshiram up" N explained again. Ash sighed, he would need to clean N' memory about this later.

"Alright, anyway, when you mentioned me as White Mew, that actually just my second identity" Ash explained. N blinked hearing it.

"Huh?" N muttered.

"Look, I'm actually just a human with Mew abilities, or you could call Mew-Hybrid. For some reason, my second or Pokémon form is a white mew, so you're mentioning my Pokémon form, not human" Ash explained. N nodded.

"I see..." N muttered. Ash grabbed and pulled the White Stone out, he knows how to resurrect Reshiram from the white stone, thanks to Mew's careful guidance.

"Ehmm... By the power of Truth and Ideal, I command you to wake up" Ash ordered. The stone begin bright the light. Ash put the stone on the ground, N and the Pokémon are watching intensively.

Suddenly, the stone went bright and engulfed in flame. Ash could swear that if the fire reached the forest, it'll cover in flame. The stone start to shape-shift and turned into curled and small version of Reshiram. Then, it begin went bigger and bigger. And when it shaped to its regular size, it gave a loud roar, informing that it has awaken.

Ash and N studied the mystical Pokémon closely. It's a white-colored, bipedal Pokémon with draconic, avian and mammalian traits. A long, voluminous wispy mane streams out from the upper side of the snout and outwards from its head. The top of this mane is adorned with two protrusions which resemble ears.

Reshiram's face is fringed with spiky features, and it has a small, pointed extension below the chin. Its eyes have blue irises and black pupils. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower.

It has a long and slender neck, with a fluffy, collar-like protrusion jutting out of two grey, glass-like neck-bands. Its arms begin slender and arm-like, but then flare out into a more wing-like appearance, sporting four claws which resemble hands on the leading edge.

There are plates at the back of Reshiram's "hands" that sport a similar color to its neck rings. Reshiram has a feathered or furry feature on its chest, with the lower portion protruding outwards to a point.

Long feather-like protrusions jut out of its thighs. On its feet are large gray claws, three at the front and one positioned at the back, resembling high heels. Reshiram's tail is a mass of plume and ribbon-like extensions, surrounded by two large bands, similar to the ones around its neck.

"_Why you summoned me, human?_" Reshiram telepathy asked towards Ash, N and the Pokémon, giving a jumping surprise.

"Telepathy" N spoke in awe.

"Yes, I would like to ask you to join me" Ash pulled one empty poke ball and put it on the ground, he backed off and waiting for a reaction.

"_Why would I join you, human?_" Reshiram asked Ash again.

"Because I've summoned you, Team Plasma are looking for you, to prevent them obtaining you, I have to do what I must" Ash firmly replied. Reshiram took step forward and poked the poke ball with its foot. It sucked inside and struggles once... twice... three time... and dinged; confirming it was captured. Ash picked up the poke ball and did the pose.

"Yeah! I caught Reshiram!" Ash exclaimed. His Pokémon cheered up, while N sighed.

"Since you have Reshiram, I'm coming with you" N stated. Ash smiled hearing it.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Ash bluntly agreed. Then he remembered something.

"Hey N, aren't you a trainer?" Ash asked. N laughed hearing it.

"Trainer? No, I'm just a traveling guy from around here" N stated. N noticed Ash's confused look, then decided to continue.

"You see, I don't keep Pokémon inside their poke ball, I have learn many things from people around me" N looked at Ash, "Including you"

"Well... it's good that I can help, but how you can defend yourself?" Ash asked.

"I have my friends here" N stated. Ash quickly realizes that his friends are the Pokémon.

"Oh I see... your Pokémon friends" Ash guessed. N smiled and nodded hearing it.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Ash released the rest of his Pokémon. Tia have grown bigger, because of her shiny trait, she's bigger than regular Latias. Tio and Gold have grown as well.

"Tia, Tio, Gold, this is N. N, this is my family" Ash welcomed. N was quite surprised seeing this; he didn't expect seven legendaries to be on his person.

"This... this is incredible..." N muttered. Ash giggled(2) hearing it.

"Yeah, anyway, we have some more friends guys" Ash picked up Pikachu, who's still flabbergasted seeing the legendaries.

"This is Pikachu, this little guy are coming with us" Ash stated.

**"Hello"** Tia, Tio, Silver and Gold quickly stated, snapping Pikachu back to reality.

"H-hello!" Pikachu stuttered, now thoroughly terrified and acting like a nervous wreck. Seeing how many legendaries Ash owns can do that to you.

"Alright, we have a new friend here" Ash pulled out Reshiram's poke ball, "Come out and meet everyone"

The poke ball released Reshiram. It gave a small roar towards the sky upon release. Tia, Tio, Shadow, Gold and Silver quickly rushed towards Reshiram.

**"Hello! My name is Tio!"** the shiny Latios introduced.

**"I'm Tia! Tio's brother!"** Tia continued.

**"My name is Gold, it's a pleasure to meet you here"** the Shiny Ho-oh introduced herself.

**"It's a pleasure to meet you here"** Silver greeted her.

**"Hello Ma'am, my name is Shadow"** Shadow greeted as well.

"_I see... My name is Reshiram, it's a pleasure to see fellow legendaries with me_" says Reshiram. She's both happy and glad that she's not the only legendary Ash has.

"Alright, let me scan you..." Ash pulled out his pokedex and pointed it to Reshiram.

_**"Reshiram. Legendary Vast White Pokemon. This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. This Pokemon is owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum. Tap the screen for more information."**_

Ash gasped hearing the information. He tapped the screen.

_**Reshiram. Height- 3.2 Meter (10'06''). Weight- 330 Kilograms(727.5lbs). Ability- Turboblaze. Nature-Hardy. Gender-Female. Moves Known- Fire Fang, Dragon Rage, Imprison, Ancient Power, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath, Slash, Extrasensory, Fusion Flare, Dragon Pulse, Crunch, Fire Blast, Outrage, Hyper Voice, Blue Flare. This Pokémon currently not holding any item. This is a Fire and Dragon Type.**_

Ash finished scanning. He begins to think his opportunity for training in his dream-scape later. Suddenly, Mewthree's voice echoed inside his head.

"_After you begin your journey, I cannot appear inside dream-scape anymore. But I will still be with you..._"

Ash sighed. He needs to release his Pokémon to feed them. Ash took something out from his backpack, and then he walked towards the legendaries.

"Here Reshiram, I bet you like it" says Ash. He's currently holding a big can with 'Fire' and 'Dragon' sign. Reshiram sniffed couple of times then tries one piece. Then, he began eating the food like there's no tomorrow. Ash and the rest of Pokémon sweat dropped seeing it.

"Huh, I guess she likes it" Ash muttered. N came over him and asked.

"So Ash, we're resting here?" N asked. Ash sweat-dropped 'don't he see that's obvious?' Ash thought.

"Yeah, we're going to rest here" Ash replied. He faced back to the legendary.

"Alright, you guys will stay out from the poke ball for tonight, Tio, you're on lookout duty" Ash ordered. Tio nodded, his body begins shape shift into a ten-years old boy, Tia also following the example, except she's a ten-years old girl. Ash smiled seeing their human disguise.

"And for you Shadow..." Ash looked at Shadow, "You're going to help Tio for the observation tonight" Ash ordered.

**"Sure Ash"** Shadow replied. He walked near Tio and began talking. Ash yawned and went inside the tent with Mew and Celebi.

**"Ash, are you sure N can be trusted?"** Celebi asked. Mew and Ash giggled for a bit.

"Aren't you part psychic? You should read his thought when he came here" Ash replied. Suddenly, the tent is opened, and N appeared to come inside as well.

"Hello, mind if I slept here?" N asked.

"Sure, Mew, Celebi, and Zorua are sleep here too... speaking of which, where's Zorua and Pikachu?" Ash asked. Suddenly, two Pokémon burst inside the tent, it was Zorua and Pikachu.

**"Sorry, I had to wait for Pikachu to finish his food first"** Zorua admitted. Pikachu stiffed hearing it.

**"Whatever, I'm going to sleep"** says Pikachu. She jumped to the corner and begins sleeping. Ash, Mew, N and Zorua surprised seeing how Pikachu act towards them.

"Hmm... that Pikachu..." N muttered. He sighed and went inside the cocoon-bed. Ash, Zorua and Mew shrugged, despite not knowing the situation. Ash did notice that Celebi had sleeping as well.

"Well, I guess it's a good night then" says Ash. He turned off the light and went asleep, followed with Zorua and Mew.

* * *

**(1) This Zorua is different, it could make many illusions that mess with people's head, it doesn't do any damage, but it sure gives a headache.**

**(2) Ash was half-Mew, so some of Mew-like traits are passed to him.**

* * *

**And done!  
**

**Luario: Wait, doesn't Ash is just too overpowered? I mean, Reshiram?**

**Author: Indeed, you see, Ash is older than you think, I'll make the story about Ash's flashback later, about how he found his inner aura and psychic power, and many more**

**Mew: Ooh!~ Secrets! I love secrets!~**

**Latios: Some of the story doesn't make any sense, like, when they're telling about the legend of White Mew, ironically Ash is the White Mew**

**Author: Like I said, everything will be explained through flashbacks, but for now, I'm not going to tell the entire event**

**Mew: I know!~ Ash has a Celebi!~**

**Author: Yep, but don't spoil anything!**

**Mew: Hehehe!~ I won't~**

**Author: Well then, anyway, we don't own anything about Pokemon, this just a fanfiction, a fan-made story.**

**Mew: Yea ... anyway, how about Review time!**

**Author: Review time? Oh, it's been long time i don't read the reviews**

**Mew: Let's see ... 'God of Spirits-Spirits Black' said: "And Ash just gets luckier and luckier! I say Red should get at least one Legendary...like Zapdose. It just doesnt seem...right I guess. I mean Ash has all these good Pokemon and his best human friend got none, it doesnt seem right. So I say Red should get a legendary. But im not the author so thats for you to decide. Good story anyway and I hope ya update soon!"**

**Author: Red is a champion remember? I used the Pokemon he captured in Pokemon Origins and Bulbapedia, so he has all 150 Kanto-native Pokemon, Legendary included**

**Mew: Another one ... 'Aegis Dragon' said: "A tip. Stop giving Ash Legendaries. He's already OP with the way you've written him. You need to tone down his power a bit. It's not enjoyable when the protagonist doesn't struggle to complete a task, or when we don't get to see him on the ropes, wondering wether he will win or fall. An OP Ash has been the reason for countless stories like this collapsing. Don't take this the wrong way, because it isn't meant to offend. I'm just trying to help you keep this story from failing."**

**Author: Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, remember, just because he has a legendary doesn't means he's undefeated. I decided to nerf legendary Pokemon here, so it needs to get trained very properly and taken with care, or it'll left the trainer**

**Latios: For example?**

**Author: For example, there's a trainer that caught a legendary, but the legendary Pokemon doesn't want to come with that trainer, so in most circumstances, the Pokemon will leave it's trainer, no matter what**

**Mew: Alright ... I guess that's all the interesting reviews that caught my eyes so far**

**Author: Yeah, anyway, Legendary Pokemon WILL Breed in this fiction. Ash will get many legendary, however, many of them doesn't want to fight, but want's to come with him ... strange isn't?**

**Mew: You said no spoiler, but you just spoil something!**

**Author: Oops? Well then, Good bye!**

**Mew: But yo-**


	10. Chapter 8: The Relevation

**Hello again my friend!**

**Mew: Yo!**

**Lucario: Hellow!**

**Latios: Ye!**

**Fallingarcher: Hello!**

**Sky: Hi!**

**Author: First, we don't own Pokemon. That's all about it ...**

**Sky: We're going to answer some reviews before we started ... the first review is from'syft3land' he said: "You might want to have a dictionary at your side while writing. This chapter looks like the work of a fourth grader. I'd also like to suggest that you read over your own work three to four times to check for any errors or mistakes. If you're too lazy for that, or for some reason don't have the time, get a beta reader."**

**Fallingarcher: have you noticed that we're working with this story?**

**Author: Don't mind him, he's blind if not seeing your name in beta-read story. Anyway, next review!**

**Latios: this one is from 'Fan' and a guest, he said: "Yay! Your back! Nice chap. I await more.  
Idea: Can you let Ash have his fire types? Cause if Ash doesn't capture them here they're alone and miserable. So Basiclly, Can Ash capture, Charmander, Chimchar, Torchic, Cyndaquil, and Pignite from the anime?"**

**Author: ... I'm going to make another complication for obtaining Charmander.**

**Lucario: Yeah right.**

**Mew: Anyway! We're done here! Have fun reading!**

**Author: Wait Mew! We're not done y-**

* * *

****Beta-Read: Fallingarcher22 and AzureSkyTower****

* * *

**Chapter 8: Day 2: The Revelation  
**

* * *

Aah... morning in Kanto. There isn't a more beautiful place than Kanto, where our heroes were born with amazing power and Pokémon. Without a doubt, let's check on our beloved heroes, Ash, N and his dear Pokémon.

Ash and N are still snoring away inside the tent. Pikachu moved and closer to N, while Zorua, Celebi, and Mew are cuddling with Ash. They were awakened by a sudden explosion that came from outside the tent.

_***Boom!***_

"What was that?!" Ash jolted up. N sleepily rubbed his eyes and replied.

"No idea, let's check it out" N suggested.

They went outside, only to find that Tia the shiny latias and Tio the aslso shiny latios having an argument. Reshiram, Gold the shiny Ho-oh, Silver the lugia and Shadow looked like they were trying to calm the two down, this time, Ash had to act.

"GUYS!" Ash shouted, gaining the attention of the legendaries.

"Is there a problem between you two again, Tia, Tio?" Ash asked. Tia and Tio were both in their Pokémon form; they came closer to Ash and spoke.

**"Tio says I love Shadow, he keeps teasing me about it!"** Tia confessed. Shadow blushed right after she finished her statement, while Tio just snickered.

"Alright, Tio, you do know how to respect your sister…. right?" Ash asked in a serious tone. Tio stopped snickering and nodded.

"Right, now that that is cleared up, everyone return" Ash returned all his legendary Pokémon except Mew, Pikachu and Zorua. Then he put their entire respective poke balls inside his new necklace.

"Wow ... you really managed to control those legendary Pokémon without any problems or hesitation" N commented. Suddenly, Ash remembered something important.

"Oh yeah ... let's see ..." Ash pulled out his pokedex and checked the time, it's 5AM, surprising Ash.

"Oh well ... Pikachu, return" Ash returned Pikachu into his poke ball, and then he put it inside his belt.

"Now for Mew, transform into something like-"

**"Helioptile?" **Mew offered. Ash sighed and nodded. Mew transformed herself into the electric lizard.

"Now let's see what the pokedex say about you ..." Ash pointed his pokedex to Mew/Helioptile.

_**"Mew. The Legendary New Species Pokemon. Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. This Pokemon is owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum. Tap the screen for more information"**_

"See? You need to fake your Entrie, Mew" Ash gestured. Mew/Helioptile glowed faint blue, and when she stopped glowing, she asked Ash.

**"Try to scan me again"** Mew/Helioptile asked. Ash pointed the pokedex towards her.

_**"Helioptile. The Generator Pokemon. They make their home in deserts. They can generate their energy from basking in the sun, so eating food is not a requirement. This Pokemon is owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum. Tap the screen for more information."**_

"That's a perfect disguise, Mew!" Ash cheered up. Mew/Helioptile crawled to Ash shoulder, Zorua also following the example.

**"Thanks Ash, I tried to fool the DNA Scanner at the pokedex. But remember, if you clicked the more information, the pokedex will scan me as a Mew. In the other hand, it's only you who can scan and get more information about me, since you're my trainer**" Mew explained, Ash nodded upon understanding her explanation.

"Right, let's go!" Ash exclaimed, however.

"Wait Ash, what are you going to do with the camp?" N asked. Ash then suddenly remembers it.

"Aah, I almost forgot" says Ash sheepishly. He walked over the tent and pushed a button. Suddenly, the tent shrinked into one-small ball, which surprised N. Ash, put the shrunk tent inside his pocket.

"There we go, let me just get my backpack then we'll get going" He walked over to his backpack and put it on.

"Let's go" Ash beckoned and they were on their way, N walking by his side.

After couple of minutes walking, Ash then realized something; he practically smacked himself and stopped. N noticed this and stopped as well.

"What's wrong Ash?" N asked. Ash didn't say a thing, he grabbed N's wrist and used Teleport all the way through Cerulean City. Since Ash had never seen Cerulean City before, he teleported in the air instead.

"What the?! AAH!" Ash and N exclaimed.

***Thud!***

That was the only sound made as Ash and N landed on the ground. Mew/Helioptile and Zorua stood on top of Ash' head.

Ash and N got up, Mew/Helioptile and Zorua are back to their position, while N looked at Ash quite irritated.

"Sorry, I just teleported us near Cerulean City, so we can travel even faster" Ash replied. N only huffed and went along with Ash, continuing their way to Vermillion City.

Before they could even leave Cerulean City gate, they heard a yell.

"HEEY! GUYS!" Ash and N looked back, it looked like Brock and Misty were following them. Upon reaching them, they gasped tiredly, notifying them that they ran from Pewter City to Cerulean City by running all the way through forest.

"What are you two doing here?" Ash asked the obvious. Brock and Misty smiled, and gave a nod.

"We thought about it, and decided we wanted to travel with you" says Brock.

Ash and N raised their eyebrows.

"Uuuh ... Sure, the more the merrier, right?" Ash asked N. N himself was surprised and decides to follow him as well.

"uuh ... yeah! The more the merrier!" N continued. Ash and N chuckled nervously. There was a minute of silent awkward moment, before Ash broke the silence.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" says Ash, The group headed to the wilderness forest, towards Vermilion City.

* * *

(Line Break... A Few Hours Later)

* * *

Ash, Brock, Misty, and N are walking together towards the forest. As usual, Ash has been challenged by certain Pokémon trainers and won, some Pokémon Ash actually encountered always escaped, considering they couldn't win.

"Zorua! Use Feint Attack, followed with Fury Swipes!" Ash ordered. Zorua ran towards the opponent Nidorino and vanished.

"Careful Nidorino, it's tricky" the opposite trainer ordered. Nidorino made its first mistake by looking back. Zorua caught him off guard on his left, his two-paws glowing purple and began slashing Nidorino several times, causing Nidorino to faint.

"Nidorino! No!" the opposite trainer exclaimed. Ash cheered up as Zorua ran back to Ash. The opposite trainer recalled his fainted Nidorino back into its Pokeball.

"Good job, I wonder, what Pokémon that is anyway?" the boy asked. Ash put Zorua on his shoulder, opposite from Mew/Helioptile.

"Oh, this is Zorua, the tricky fox Pokémon, he's my starter in this region actually" Ash replied.

"I see ... Hey! Have you heard about AJ?" The opposite trainer asked. Ash shrugged, not knowing who AJ was.

"Umm ... No, who's AJ?" Ash asked. The opposite trainer smirked.

"AJ trains his Pokémon like there's no time tomorrow, if you want to see him, just pass through the woods that way" the trainer pointed at the woods. Ash, N and the rest of group looked at the direction; it seems there's a large wood-pile wall with an iron door at the center.

"That's AJ's place?" Ash murmured.

"Yep! Anyway, I better leave now, see ya" the trainer runs off to Cerulean City way, leaving Ash and the curious group alone.

"So... you want to challenge him?" N asked Ash. Ash smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to try to challenge him to test my Pokémon, what time is it?" Ash asked. Brock looked at his watch, and then replied.

"It's 9AM, there's still time for full-battle before we reach Vermilion City by night" Brock pointed out. Ash nodded and they began walking towards the Gym.

Reaching the Gym, the group could see the place clearly. It was placed in the middle of the woods; the walls were made with wood as well. Ash looked up to find an electric sign that shows a Win and Lose count. Currently, it shows 99 Wins and 0 Losses. Ash smirked, because that would change soon enough.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Ash looked at the left. There, stood a ten-years old boy with white shirt and black trunks, he was also wearing a black backpack. However, Ash was the first one who asked.

"Are you AJ?" Ash asked. The boy grinned.

"Yep! That's me, are you my next victim?" AJ puffed with overconfidence. Ash sighed; dealing with this boy would be easy.

"Cocky aren't you? Let's see how strong your 'victim' is" Ash challenged. AJ begin to open the door, showing a very large field. Ash went the left and AJ at the right, while Brock, Misty and N are watching.

"Brock, can you be the referee?" Ash asked. Brock smiled, he came to his position and yelled.

"This is Six-on-Six Battle between AJ versus Ash Ketchum from pallet Town. Both trainer scan substitute their Pokémon if needed. Trainers, release your Pokémon!" Brock refereed.

"Go Sandshrew!" AJ called his Pokémon from the poke ball. "Let's do this Zorua!" Ash ordered. Zorua smirked and jumped from his shoulder.

"BEGIN!" Brock yelled.

"Sandshrew use Fissure!" AJ yelled.

"Illusion to encounter it then use feint attack and Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

Sandshrew jumped forward and did a back flip, hit the ground hard, creating a fissure towards Zorua. Zorua himself had dodged the attack, when suddenly lava came out from the fissure and reaching Sandshrew. AJ and Sandshrew surprised seeing it.

**"AAH!"** Sandshrew exclaimed with supposed pain. Zoroa suddenly appeared to his right mere inches from the sand Pokémon's face. His paws glowing, he sent a punch its way. It hit Sandshrew, followed by a powerful Iron Tail done by a simple twist of the body. The force was enough to send the yellow mouse flying.

"Sandshrew!" AJ exclaimed. Zoruas illusion effect wore off, the substitute hole and lava disappeared. Zorua had returned to his regular position, unscratched, while Sandshrew was breathing, hard.

"Now Sandshrew, we don't know what it is, so use Dig!" AJ ordered, Sandshrew dig itself to the underground.

"Stay calm Zorua, you must feel it, once you do, use Iron Tail on the ground" Ash ordered. Zorua looked back and nodded. He closed his eyes for a short moment and felt the slight vibrations. Suddenly, the ground under Zorua burst open. Zorua had expected it and jumped up before Sandshrew could reach it. Sandshrew was currently curled into a ball

"Now Zorua, use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered. Zorua smirked as his tail glowing into steel and hit Sandshrew; it hit Sandshrew like a baseball. Zorua land into the ground nicely while Sandshrew had fainted, with a small crater forming around it. AJ recalled his pokemon in frustration.

"Sandshrew, Return! You need more endurance... go Butterfree!" AJ throws his poke ball and revealed a fairly large butterfree; his next pokemon.

"Butterfree, use Stun Spore" AJ ordered. However.

"Zorua, Hyper Beam" Ash ordered calmly. Zorua smirked using the same technique that was used on Brock. Charging small orange 'ball' of power inside his mouth, Zorua shot the Hyper Beam towards Butterfree, felling the Pokémon instantly with the sensory illusion.

"Butterfree Return! You need more endurance as well... Go Raticate!" AJ recalled his Pokémon and threw another poke ball, revealing his next pokemon to be Raticate.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang!" AJ ordered he was not going to take any chances.

"Zorua, dodge it and hit it to the ground with Iron Tail vertically." Ash ordered mildly.

Raticate charged towards Zorua, while Zorua himself still calm, waited. When it came within range, Zorua merely dodged the attack by stepping to the side, despite the speed Raticate had. Zorua used Iron Tail in an upright position, making the mouse unable to move.

"Now Zorua!" Ash ordered, Zorua smirked and performed a back flip. His tail was glowing steel and hit Raticate several times until it fainted. Zorua came back to his position, unharmed.

"Argh... Raticate, return, go Dugtrio!" AJ recalled his fainted Pokémon and calling the trio Pokémon.

"Zorua, Quick Attack into Iron Tail" Ash ordered calmly. Zorua begin to glow a subtly white as his body became blur. He charged towards Dugtrio and tackled it; he continued to use Iron Tail after hitting it. He jumped back to his regular position, when Dugtrio had fainted.

"I... lost...?" AJ was flabbergasted. Ash raised his eyebrow, thinking that AJ didn't have any Pokémon left.

"You don't have any Pokémon left?" Ash asked. AJ slowly nodded.

"Since AJ doesn't have any Pokémon left, the winner is Zorua and Ash Ketchum!" Brock yelled, ending the battle.

"Alright Zorua, come over here" Ash ordered. Zorua walked back to his trainer and crawled to his shoulder, the opposite position of Helioptile.

The sign can be heard beeping. Everyone looked at the sign and saw the score was now 99 wins and 1 loss.

"That was actually a nice match, I think your Sandshrew had a little trouble with Fissure attack on the start" Ash commented. He walked towards Brock and gestured, notifying them that it was time to continue their journey.

* * *

Outside the Gym, Ash heard his name being called. The group looked behind and sees AJ running towards them. Upon reaching them, AJ asked.

"How did you train your Pokémon?" AJ asked.

"How do I train my Pokémon? It's up to you to find out, but remember this, you were just being overconfident, if your Pokémon were in good health you could have beat my Zorua easily. Plus, I thought your Pokémon would work good under pressure, but I was wrong. Your Pokémon can't even overcome the illusion Zorua put up" Ash explained.

"But what was that move when Zoruas tail started glowing? I haven't seen that move before" AJ admitted. Ash chuckled for short second.

"Ahaha, it called, Iron Tail. It's a Steel-type attack" Ash explained.

"Preposterous, there's no such thing as Steel-type attack" AJ retaliated. Ash raised his eyebrow.

"You just observed how I defeated you, and you don't believe what I say? You do realize that Zorua is a dark type. That's a bad mistake you just made there as a trainer, come on guys" Ash finished his words and continued walking, with Brock, Misty and N following behind, leaving the failed trainer in their wake.

At the road, Ash, N, Misty and Brock were talking about the battle.

"Wow Ash, I never seen a Zorua before, and what's the other Pokémon you have?" Misty asked.

"Beside Zorua, I have Helioptile and Pikachu with me; they're my travelling Pokémon actually" Ash half-lied, he had seven legendaries, but doesn't want to show them to anyone.

"I see..." Misty pulled something from her pocket, it was a Kanto Pokedex, but strangely it's colored blue instead of red. She pointed her pokedex towards Zorua.

_**"Zorua. No Information Available"**_

"Hmm... Zorua isn't really from Kanto ..." Misty murmured, she moved her pokedex and pointed it at Mew/Helioptile.

"Helioptile. No Information Available"

"Gather information" Misty voice commanded. The pokedex dinged again. Ash could feel that Mew/Helioptile is shivering when scanned again.

_**"Gathering more information ... Complete. Scanning DNA ... Failed. Rescanning DNA ... Completed. Mew. The Legendary New Species Pokémon. Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. This Pokémon currently owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum. This Pokémon is currently using the move Transform"**_

"Oh no ..." Ash murmured.

"A MEW?!" Brock and Misty exclaimed. Ash yelped, surprised at their reaction.

"Uuh ..." Ash was hesitating to answer. Misty pulled out her mallet while Brock just gaped at Ash. N was quick to stand between Misty and Ash, before any hits were inflicted on his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Ash can explain everything to you" N defended Ash. Misty lowered her mallet and Brock relaxed.

"Okay, now explain" Misty demanded. Ash sighed, there's no other way to lie about that again.

"Sigh... alright Mew, transform back" Ash ordered. In a bright light, Mew transformed back to herself, she still sitting on Ash shoulder.

"_Hello_" Mew telepathically spoke to everyone. Misty and Brock were in complete and utter surprise, they couldn't believe the raven-haired boy really had a legendary Pokémon with him.

"Brock, Misty meet Mew, she's uh ... my first starter actually" says Ash in honest.

"Y-your starter?!" Brock asked in disbelief. Ash nodded as a yes.

"She's been with me for five years already, so yeah, we're best friends" Ash smiled as he pats Mew. Mew herself start nuzzling Ash in comfort.

"I see ... but why my pokedex scan it as a real Helioptile at first?" Misty asked.

"Well, Mew was able to fake the DNA Scanner on pokedex, but if the pokedex pushed more further, it will detects the real Mew" Ash explained. Brock and Misty nodded, Misty put her pokedex and mallet back inside her backpack, while Brock just smiling nervously.

"S-so you really know the legend of White Mew?" Misty asked nervously. Ash raised his eyebrow and answered.

"I uh ... actually know him, I have some connection between him" Ash lied, he is the White Mew.

"R-really?! Can you tell him that I have lots of wishes for him to grant?!" Misty begged. Ash sighed; he needs to explain his friends about it.

"I'm sorry Misty, but no. Mew, transform into a Pokémon that native to kanto" Ash ordered. Mew agreed and transformed into Pichu. Ash giggled at the sight.

"You really cute in Pichu form, Mew" says Ash smirking. Mew/Pichu just smiled innocently towards Ash whenever he reacts likes that.

"Anyway, the White Mew actually uh … watching the world from outer space! Hehe" Ash lied. However, Misty and Brock accepted it, while N just sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Oh I see …" Misty murmured sadly. Ash and N sighed, no need to answer the orange-haired girl and Asian-eyed guy.

"So, let's get going now" says Ash. They begin walking again, but this time, without any words.

* * *

(Two Hours later … 10AM)

* * *

Ash, N, Brock and Misty were walking in the woods. Ash was walking on N's side while Brock and Misty followed behind. Zorua and Mew/Pichu were playing together on Ash's shoulder.

"We're lost!" Misty finally breaks the silence.

"We're not lost Misty" Ash replied.

"It's all foggy, what do you expect that we're not lost?!" Misty asked with irritated tone.

"Actually, I have Xtransreceiver with me, it have a GPS as well" Ash took out an Xtransreceiver from his backpack, which is the gift from Professor Oak. Ash wore the Xtransreceiver on his right wrist and turned it on.

"Let's see …" Ash clicked the GPS once; it showed that Ash was walking directly towards Vermilion City.

"We're walking straight to Vermilion City, which is about … two kilometers North East …" Ash sighed. It took two days to reach Vermilion City.

"Right, so you know our real destination with that thing?" Misty asked. She had never seen an Xtransreceiver in her life before, so it's natural for her to doubt what the device could do.

"Yep! This is Xtransreceiver, I can transfer or take Pokémon from the ranch without using a phone call, also this thing is equipped with GPS and call feature, and this thing is really popular in Unova Region" Ash mildly explained. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah?! Well I don't believe you, we're practically lost here!" Misty exclaimed.

"Misty, do you trust a Pokémon trainer that has at least one or more legendary Pokémon inside their roster?" Brock asked in serious tone. Ash nodded as thanks towards Brock.

"Well he's just a novice trainer with legendary Pokémon, what's the matter with that?" Misty replied arrogantly.

"Misty, I just started my journey about two days ago and I already beat three Gym leaders and obtained three badges in this region" Ash explained. Misty, Brock and N are totally surprised.

"TWO DAYS?!" They yelled.

"Yep! I started befriending Pokémon early on, my first being Mew ever since I was 5, remember?" Ash spoke in obvious. The group was silent, still trying to process what Ash just said.

"Only you Ash …" Misty muttered.

"Not really … there are other three trainers from Pallet Town actually" Ash overheard it and explained. Misty face palmed while Brock sweat-dropped.

"Hey! Just because the place is foggy that doesn't mean your eyes should be foggy as well!" the group heard a voice from several meters away.

"Come on, I think someone is in trouble" says Ash. They begin running towards the source of sound.

Upon reaching the place, they could see a large white-painted building. There's a boy that running on a treadmill with two boys looking at him, smirking and bullying him.

"Come on, tell us what it is" the first boy said. He's holding a picture of Pidgey towards the boy at the treadmill.

"Umm … It's a pidgey" says the bullied boy.

"Good, now tell us its evolution line" the second boy asked.

"Umm … uh … AAH!" Suddenly the boy dropped down from the treadmill. The group saw him and approached him calmly.

"That's a nice question actually, Pidgey evolve to Pigeotto then followed to Pigeot" Ash deadpanned answering the question. This gained the attention to the two bullies. Misty and Brock approached the fallen boy.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked. He helped the boy stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" the boy replied. "Thanks"

Ash and N stood and glaring deadly towards the bullies, however, both bullies didn't even appear to be intimidated.

"What are you doing with all of this?" Ash asked in serious tone. Both bullies are laughing.

"Ahahaha! That's just how we teach him inside this school!" the first bully laughed.

"You better get lost before I knock some sense out of you!" Ash threatened.

"Really? Well then" the second bully tries to punch Ash in the face. Ash himself dodged it and grabbed the boy' arm, then Ash flipped him over to the ground.

"Argh!" the boy grunted in pain.

"Now get lost!" Ash barked.

Both bullies grunted in defeat and run inside the building. Ash and N approached the boy.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Ash asked worried.

"I'm fine, my name is Joe by the way" Joe introduced himself.

"My name is Ash, and this is my partner Zorua and Pichu" Ash gestured towards the Pokémon on his shoulders.

**"Hello"** Zorua gave his cry.

**"Hello"** Pichu gave her cry as well.

"Well then, thanks for saving me back there" Joe thanked.

"It's fine ... what was that all about anyway?" Ash asked. Joe sighed, and then stared at the building.

"They were just trying to help me learning Pidgey's evolutionary line" Joe answered.

"What kind of 'friends' bullies someone to help you learn that?!" Ash exclaimed in disbelief.

"If you have those kinds of friends, who need enemies" Brock continued.

"Anyway, this is Pokémon Tech. This place is where we can learn about Pokémon, we have rank system so someone who graduated can challenge the elite four and champion without getting any badges" Joe explained. Everyone was surprised at his explanation.

"What?!" everyone except Joe was surprised. Joe himself nodded slowly.

"Challenging elite four and champion only by graduating? That's ridiculous! Even you graduated, you can't beat the elite four and the champion without any real experience" Ash deadpanned.

"But the information says otherwise" Joe retaliated.

"But it's not that simple! Elite Four and Champion are the strongest Pokémon trainers in their region! It's not something you just show up to without experience" Ash exclaimed again.

"Well if you don't believe me, why don't I show you around?" Joe offered.

"Yes, I want to know what kind of school that let non-real experienced Pokémon trainers challenge the Elite Four and Champion without working on badges" N firmly replied. Even he could tell that challenging a champion like that would be suicide.

* * *

They went inside the school with Joe touring around the place. There's some place like Medicine Rooms, a bunch of Class Rooms, and the last is Simulator Room.

"This machine is used to simulate a Pokémon battle, I have learned many things with this machine about Pokémon and how to battle" Joe turned on the machine, it starts showing a Pokémon battle between Weepinbell and Starmie. Joe played it as Weepinbell and defeated Starmie easily.

"That's not true, real experience is way better than books" Ash paused, then continued, "You can't trust books to accomplish what you want, I'd rather get lost in the woods and battle for badges than be isolated with books and paperwork" Ash answered with irritate voice.

"Well, the stats don't lie" Joe spoke sheepishly.

"Anyway, I want to see the battle area, is there one around here?" N asked. Joe smiled and stared at N.

"Of course! Let's go! …" says Joe as he begins walking to the Battle Area, followed by Ash, N, Brock and Misty.

* * *

(One Hour of confusing maze hallways later …)

* * *

The group finally reached the Battle Area in the backyard; it reminded Ash of his old school.

"Hmm … this place reminds me back when I was still at the school …" Ash muttered.

**"Yeah, remember when we had our first battle and won?"** Mew/Pichu asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I still remember that battle; it was when I had you use Barrier when Gary's Charizard used Flamethrower" says Ash while remembering the moment.

"It's a good strategy actually, Barrier move can deflected almost any kind of move" N commented.

**"I also remember when we used Aura Sphere to attack Charizard, it was priceless! We defeated it in one-hit!"** Mew/Pichu exclaimed. Ash and N chuckled hearing it.

"Yeah we did! We beat that Charizard with Aura Sphere, it was our first victory and the first time I befriend with you" says Ash, remembering the good old memories.

"Ash … did you actually understand it?!" Ash and N looked back and see Brock, Misty and Joe in absolutely shocked face.

"Yep! I understand Pokémon clear as a bell, N also understands Pokémon as well" Ash bluntly explained. Brock and Misty quickly run in front of them, stopping them.

"Wow! It's so rare that People that understand Pokémon clearly!" says Brock in awe.

"I can't believe you really can understand Pokémon like that! Usually people take years to understand Pokémon" Misty continued. Her face beamed in awe. Ash and N sweat-dropped at their friends' sudden attitude change.

"Wow … Never in my life have people actually been able to understand Pokémon …" Joe muttered.

"That's right Joe, this place is just like keeping you in jail, you can never get better or even come close to beating the elite four with this kind of technique, isn't that right Zorua?" Ash offended.

**"Yep! When I was young, memma told me that Pokémon battle is everything for most Pokémon, we race for survival like that. Pokémon that are with a trainer usually become stronger as time goes by"** says Zorua.

"What did it says Ash?" Brock asked.

"He says that when he was young, his mother told him that Pokémon battle were everything for most of Pokémon, they race for survival with it. Also, Pokémon that travel with a trainer usually are stronger than the wild ones" Ash translated. Zorua nodded as Ash finished.

"Well, I don't know … what does it supposed to mean?" Joe asked, confused with the explanation.

**"That means you can't beat the strongest Pokémon trainer without having proper Pokémon and training! Only this stupid school that allows an inexperienced trainer to battle the elite four without getting badges, without real experience, you are nothing than a dirty trubbish!"** Mew/Pichu exclaimed in anger.

"What did it say?" Joe asked. He was surprised by the tone Pichu used.

"She says, that what Zorua means is you can't beat the strongest Pokémon trainer without real trained Pokémon, only this school that allows the graduated student to challenge the Elite Four without getting badges, also without real experience, you can't even survive in the woods" N translated. Mew/Pichu nodded fiercely.

"Well what books say are always right, this school was designed to let people challenge the elite four without getting any badges, everyone is working hard to graduate" Joe explained. He looked at a guy wearing a hat sitting under a tree, reading a book with twisted glasses.

"See that guy over there? He's been here for years and has yet to even graduate, we all have to work hard to graduate so we can challenge the elite four" Joe explained.

"But it doesn't make any sense, how can schools teaches how to become a Trainer? Aren't people learning from the experience of battling?" Misty asked.

"Well yes Misty, most of trainers gain experience from travelling around to different places and towns, however, there's some trainers that are just too lazy to get Pokémon badges" Ash explained. He glared at the studying boy once again.

"Like that one, he's just too lazy to gain badges and with his pride he shouldn't get far in the league. I feel pity for that kid" Ash spoke in sad tone.

"Even like that, I believe I can beat Pokémon will knowledge inside my head" Joe mildly challenged Misty.

"I'm the gym leader of Cerulean City, and I challenge you to battle to prove that you are wrong, now!" Misty challenged in irritated voice.

"You'll be sorry!" Joe smirked, thinking about winning the battle.

* * *

Misty and Joe were ready and in their battle stances. Both of them are holding a pokeball. The battle area was a simple grass field with several trees around it. The wind was blowing normally, nothing really special that day except the cold weather. Ash and N were watching the battle, while Brock was being the referee.

"This is one-on-one battle between Joe from Pokémon Tech versus Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City, trainers are not allowed to substitute their Pokémon or using any move that can change their Pokémon with no exceptions" says Brock, he's standing near the tree, being referee the battle.

"Trainers! Release your Pokémon!" Brock ordered.

"Misty calls Starmie!" She declared releasing the Pokémon. Her Starmie stood in front of her. Its hard exo-skeleton shined with a luster only found in highly experienced Pokémon of its kind.

"Starmie huh? Here goes type disadvantage, let's go Weepinbell!" Joe released his weepinbell. It looks weak through; the weepinbell seems to be taking the battle lightly.

"Begin!" Brock yelled.

"Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf!" Joe ordered. Weepinbell begin releasing several leaves from its body and flashing at the air, towards Starmie.

"Starmie, go through the attack and use Rapid -spin!" Misty ordered. Starmie jumped shot towards its opponent, spinning speedily. It passed through the leaves, the blades harmlessly bouncing off of it, and knocked Weepinbell out cold. Joe was shocked seeing what had just happened.

"The Pokémon Weepinbell has fainted; the winner is Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City!" Brock yelled, finishing the battle.

"What? But how? The simulators said I would win this battle. I've done it multiple times on a simulator!" says Joe in disbelief.

"That is because you need real experience Joe, without real experience you can't win any real Pokémon battle, like Ash said, we would rather get lost in the woods earning badges through towns and live our lives than stay inside this school without any real experience" says Misty in matter-of-fact tone. Suddenly, tons of students are surrounding the battle arena. Most of them are yelling something.

"Gisslle!~ Gisslle!~ Gisslle!~" They yelled the same thing over and over again. Joe suddenly runs towards Ash, while Ash himself ready for battle stance.

"A-Ash, that's Gisslle!" Joe exclaimed and pointed towards a girl. She has a long brown hair and regular Pokémon Tech suit. Ash could sense an arrogant and bad attitude from the girl.

"I see you lost to that weakling! It's because of the level, a type advantage is useless compared the skill advantage" Gisselle spoke arrogantly. Ash grunted while Joe came out from Ash' back.

"Sigh … you're right … I am weak …" Joe spoke in sad tone. Ash is now getting irritated.

"This is going too far; you insult your friend because he lost a Pokémon battle?" Ash asked in anger. Gisselle looked at Ash in disgust.

"Eww, who are you anyway?" says Gisselle.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I challenge you in Pokémon Battle to prove that real experiences are far better than books!" Ash exclaimed. However, Gisselle smirked and ready her poke balls.

"Hah! Let me teach you a lesson for attacking my friends" says Gisselle.

* * *

Ash and Gisslle are ready their battle stances. The battle field was same like Joe versus Misty before, except the place was brighter because of daylight. Most of the students are cheering for Gisslle. N, Misty and Joe are watching with the rest of the students, while Brock was acting as the referee.

"This brings back many memories huh?" Ash asked Mew/Pichu.

**"Yes it does Ash … this brings back many memories of our first battle …"** Mew/Pichu replied.

"This is a full battle between Gissle from Pokémon Tech versus Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town; Substitute is allowed. Trainers, ready your Pokémon!" Brock exclaimed.

"Let's go Zorua!" Ash ordered. Zorua jumped from Ash' shoulder and ready for battle position.

"I don't know what Pokémon that is, whatever it is and it doesn't matter, because I'm going to win! Go Ninetails!" Gisselle released her fox Pokémon from its poke ball. It was ready for battle position. Ash was quite impressed at the crowds that cheering Gisselle to win, because it wouldn't last long.

"BEGIN!" Brock exclaimed.

"Ninetails, use Flamethrower!" Gisselle ordered. Ninetails opened its mouth, ready to launch a flamethrower attack.

"Zorua, use Quick Attack combined with Shadow Ball, use your illusion to hide yourself!" Ash ordered. Zorua body became blur and running towards Ninetails. While running, he also shot a Shadow Ball as well. Zorua used his illusion to hide his real position. Ninetails shot the Flamethrower; it was struck with a Shadow ball which exploded on contact breaking both attacks.

"Zorua! Use 'Hyper Beam!'" Ash ordered. Suddenly, the fake Zorua disappeared, and then the real Zorua appeared from Ninetail's left. Before it could react, Zorua shot a Hyper Beam at point-blank range, landing a critical hit. Zorua quickly jumped back to his position, leaving a knocked out Ninetails.

"What?! But How?!" Gisslle exclaimed. The whole crowds went silent.

"That's because you're not an actual real-experienced Pokémon trainer, you've been in this sick school for years with your Pokémon" Ash mocked her. Gisselle scowled in defeat.

"Ninetails are unable to battle! Zorua is the winner of the first round! Student Gisslle, please send your next Pokémon!" Brock exclaimed, snapping Gisslle off from her thought.

"Oh, right, let me show you how the real Pokémon battle is, go Arcanine!" Gisslle recalled her Ninetails and throw her poke ball. There, now stood the legendary Pokémon with its determination to battle. Ash could tell the Arcanine looks to have something wrapped around its neck.

"Hah! I got this Pokémon from my father when he was on a trip, you can't beat me with that Pokémon, hah!" Gisslle exclaimed with arrogant determination. Ash sighed; he needed to knock some sense into that girl.

"Hmm … I've seen that thing before …" Ash focused his eye on the collar. It was a red collar with some red electricity sparking around it, in the middle, there was a small black box that seemed oddly familiar. Ash suddenly remembered what it was.

"Oh! I remember now, that's a Team Rocket Mind Control Collar!" Ash groaned. He needed to take care of Gisslle, the hard way.

"This is battle between Arcanine and Zorua, Begin!" Brock yelled.

"Arcanine, use Extreme speed and Fire Fang!" Gisslle ordered her Pokémon. Arcanine begin running quickly becoming a blur, with its mouth on fire.

"Zorua! Double Team and use Foul Play!" Ash ordered quickly. Zorua begin copying itself around the Arcanine, which is completely stopped Arcanine, not knowing which one to attack. Gisslle didn't know what move was making Arcanine confused, and could only watch.

"What?! How can Pokémon move like that?!" Gisslle exclaimed in disbelief. The Zorua copies slashed his claws at Arcanine. One of the real attacks hit Arcanine's left side. Which revealed the real Zorua location is. After the attack, all the copies disappeared and Zorua runs back to his side of the field.

"Alright! Zorua, Quick Attack to Iron Tail, break the Mind Control Collar!" Ash ordered. Gisslle had yet to even order her Pokémon to do anything, when Zorua charged and knocked Arcanine out cold, then use Iron Tail to break the collar. Zorua jumped back to his position upon the winning.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Ash and Zorua is the winner this round!" Brock yelled.

"Good job Zorua!" Ash cheered Zorua.

**"Thanks Ash! But it's not over yet"** Zorua replied and went serious. Ash also went serious as well.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you beat my second Pokémon; let's see if you can beat my next Pokemon, Go Alakazam!" Gissle recalled her fainted Arcanine and called out Alakazam. Ash grinned at the easy winning.

"Alakazam! Use Psyshock!" Gisslle ordered her Alakazam.

"Zorua, take it" Ash ordered. Everyone except N was shocked hearing the order. Alakazam charged the rainbow beam towards Zorua. It was smoked up upon impact.

"Looks like I'm winning" Gisslle smirked. After the smoke disappeared, it shows an unharmed Zorua, which is shocking to everyone, except Ash and N.

"What?! But how?!" Gisslle yelled in disbelief.

"Doesn't your school teach you about type disadvantage? Dark-type Pokémon can't be hurt by psychic-type attacks" Ash explained. Gisslle scowled in defeat.

"There's no such thing as Dark-Type Pokémon!" Gisslle yelled in disbelief, Ash rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Zorua, use Quick Attack and finish it with Dark Pulse!" Ash ordered.

"Dark What?!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Zorua begin blurs and running towards Alakazam, his paws are glowing purple. When it comes very close, Zorua begin releasing the dark ripple around him. The wave hit Alakazam point-blank, making Alakazam faint from the super-effective hit.

"Way to go Zorua!" Ash cheered Zorua up.

**"Thanks Ash, I think it's time …"** Zorua become enveloped in bright light. Everyone was surprised at the sight.

"Aww yeah!" Ash exclaimed. When the light faded out, there was now a Zoroark. Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned his Zoroark.

_**"Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. This Pokémon is owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum. Tap the screen for more information"**_

Ash tapped the screen; everyone was silent at the scanner.

_**"Zoroark. Illusion Fox Pokémon. Dark-Type Ability-Illusion. Nature-Lonely. This Pokémon is Male. This Pokémon currently not holding any items. This Pokémon knows Scratch, leer, pursuit, fake tears, fury swipes, faint attack, scary face, taunt, foul play, shadow ball, double team, and payback. Upon evolving, this Pokémon learned Imprison, U-turn, hone claws, Night Slash, and Hyper beam"**_

"Congratulations Zoroark! You've evolved!" Ash congratulated his newly evolved Pokémon.

**"Thanks Ash, but this isn't over yet!"** Zoroark faced the battlefield, ready to continue.

:Alakazam is unable to battle; the winner is Zoroark and Ash! Student Gisslle, please release your next Pokémon" Brock yelled. Gisslle scowled in defeat again and recalled his Alakazam.

"You can't ever beat me with that Pokémon! Go Poliwrath!" Gisslle send her next Pokémon, it was a Poliwrath. It was in battle position upon its release.

"Zoroark, Hyper Beam" Ash ordered calmly. Zoroark begin charging a small white sphere on his claws; the real Hyper Beam.

"Poliwrath! Use Protect!" Gisslle ordered in desperate. Poliwrath quickly used Protect when Zoroark shot the Hyper Beam from his claws. After the attack faded, there was stood a tired Poliwrath with his Protect barrier on.

"Poliwrath, use Brick Break!" Gisslle ordered. Poliwrath charged to Zoroark with its hand glowing red.

"Zoroark, counter it!" Ash ordered. Poliwrath chopped Zoroark, before it hit Zoroark; Zoroark claws are glowing with dark aura. Zoroark counter the attack with it. Ash knew that attack, it was Night Slash, and it's dark type attack. 'Oh right, Zoroark had just learned Night Slash' Ash thought and grinned.

"Alright, use Foul Play!" Ash ordered. The current position Poliwrath was in added easy access. Zoroark grabbed its hands and threw it several meters away.

"GRR! Poliwrath, get up!" Gisslle yelled. Poliwrath slowly getting back up and got into its battle stance.

"Now use Rest!" Gisslle ordered randomly.

"It's our chance! Now Zoroark, use Fury Swipes!" Ash ordered quickly. Before Poliwrath could recover, Zoroark already attacked it several times. Zoroark jumped back to his position, leaving a fainted Poliwrath behind.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Zoroark is the winner! Student Gisslle, please send your next Pokémon!" Brock yelled. Misty and N are impressed on how Ash battle with Zoroark.

"Good job Zoroark!" Ash cheered him up.

**"Thanks again Ash! I'm totally heated up for battle now" **Zoroark replied. He was pumped for the next battle.

"GRR! Go Golem!" Gissle yelled out loud. She recalled Poliwrath and sent Golem out.

"Golem use Rockthrow!" Gissle quickly ordered her Pokémon.

"Zoroark, Taunt!" Ash quickly ordered.

**"Sure, Hey you stinky Golem!"** Zoroark start to use Taunt. Golem dropped the stone that it about to throw and listened.

**"Have you ever thought that your trainer is just some preposterous witch? Do you even train? You seem totally weak!"** Zoroark taunted with mocking voice. Golem seemed to be affected by it. It growled slightly in anger.

**"GRRR! I MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"** Golem is now out of control. Gisslle is now confused.

"What's going on now?!" Gisslle asked in confusion. Without any order, Golem charged towards Zoroark with Rollout.

"Hit Golem with Faint Attack!" Ash ordered. Since Golem was curled up in order to use Rollout, Zoroark left foot is glowing bright purple with dark aura. Upon reaching him, Zoroark kicked the rock Pokémon like a football, knocking it out cold.

"Golem is unable to battle; the winner is Zoroark and Ash!" Brock yelled. Once again, Gisslle scowled in defeat. But suddenly, she smirked. Ash raised his eyebrow in wonder.

"Hah! You may have defeated Golem, but you can't defeat this last Pokémon I have, hehehe" Gisslle laughed. Ash read her thoughts and was genuinely surprised.

"Y-you really have that?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Of course!" Gisslle picked her last Pokémon.

"Go Articuno!" Gissle released her Articuno. Everyone except Ash gasped in surprise.

"I-Its the…" Misty was flabbergasted.

"L-legendary A-Articuno!" Brock finished up. Brock continued to ref the battle, though he was slightly hesitant.

"This is battle between Legendary Articuno and-"

"Zoroark, Return" Ash recalled Zoroark into his poke ball. Everyone surprised at the moment.

"It seems Ash are changing his Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, please send your next Pokémon" Brock ordered. Ash smirked, and then released a Pokémon.

"Let's go Shadow!" Ash exclaimed. N was perked up hearing name Shadow. Upon the release, Shadow the Lucario stood with serious face. He looked very tough also. N gasped seeing the Shadow.

"What is it N?" Misty noticed that N was terrified.

"T-That L-Lucario …" N was trembling upon speaking its name. Misty is getting confused by his act.

"What about that Lucario?" Misty asked. N breathes deeply and replied in serious tone.

"That Lucario must never be underestimated. His name is Shadow, The Legendary Pokémon Tamer!" N explained. Misty gasped in surprise.

"That Lucario can beat legendary Pokémon?!" Misty exclaimed. N nodded as a yes.

"Yes, the Lucario actually more than just a legendary-classed Pokémon, He used to protect Lucario Kingdom all by his own from Team Galactic that used to control Dialga!" N explained again. Misty changed her emotion from shock into wide smile; she turned back to the scenery, where Ash is battling Gisslle.

"This is going to be interesting …" Misty muttered.

* * *

Ash, Brock, Misty and N are currently inside Pokémon Tech. Ash battling with Gisslle on the field. Gisslle was down five Pokémon, while Ash didn't lose any this battle. However, what Gisslle last Pokémon is very surprising. Ash is now battling Gisslle, and her Articuno.

"Hah! I bet you will fall to defeat in two minutes from this Pokémon" Gissle arrogantly smirked, while Ash and Shadow seems to be calm. Suddenly, Ash took notice the same thing on Articuno's neck; it was Team Rocket's Mind Control Collar. Ash smirked.

"Articuno, use Ice Beam!" Gissle ordered. Without hesitation that caused by the collar, Articuno shot an Ice Beam towards Shadow.

"Psychic" Ash ordered calmly. Shadow eyes are glowing blue, signaling that he's using Psychic. Suddenly, the Ice Beam turn up and turned back towards Articuno, freezing the Articuno in a block of ice.

"What?! NO! Articuno, break out from the ice!" Gissle ordered it her anger. However, there was no response. Brock decided it was the defeat.

"Since Articuno is frozen solid, Articuno is unable to battle, and the winner is Ash Ketchum and Shadow the Lucario!" Brock yelled. The students were all silent, they couldn't believe that their best student had been defeated so easily with a regular Pokémon, oh if they know who they were.

"GRR!" Gisslle was angry. She pulled out a Flamethrower out from nowhere and starts flaming the frozen Articuno. After it stops being frozen, the Articuno stood there, staring at Gisslle.

"Now that settled, now attack that guy!" Gisslle ordered. Everyone watched the horror as Articuno launched an Ice Beam. Ash was the first one to act and used Teleport. He teleported safely out from the attack with Lucario.

"Lucario! Break that collar!" Ash pointed at the collar on Articuno's neck. Lucario used Extreme Speed and tackled the collar, breaking it into pieces. Suddenly, Articuno shook its head, like it was confused on something.

"Articuno, attack that trainer!" Gisslle ordered again. However, Articuno gave a deadly glare towards Gisslle, making her gulped.

**"YOU ARE THE EVIL HUMAN WHO DID THIS TO ME!"** Articuno roared towards Gisslle. Suddenly, Ash stood in front of it.

"Stop, I released you from the control of Mind Control Collar, just please calm down" Ash assured. Articuno somehow felt safe around him, it calmed down slowly, when suddenly Gisslle pushed Ash aside.

"YOU ARE MY Pokémon AND YOU MUST OBEY ME!" Gisslle yelled towards Articuno. Before it could act, Ash quickly pats Articuno's long neck, making it relax.

"Gisslle, it's how you care about Pokémon, you can't yell and order Pokémon like that! Especially a legendary Pokémon!" Ash yelled coldly towards Gisslle. Without anymore waiting, Ash used Psychic. His eyes are glowing white and Articuno's pokeball flew from her hand.

"Hey! That's my poke ball!" Gisslle yelled.

"Where. Did. You. Get. Articuno?!" Ash yelled in his cold as ice tone. He glared towards Gisslle with pure fury and anger, almost like something you would see in a nightmare. Gisslle and everyone at the field are shivering hearing Ash speak. Misty and Brock noticed a small white silhouettes came out from his body.

"I-I got that Pokémon when I was with my dad, he says that he bought Articuno from some people!" Gisslle explained while shivering to death. Ash could sense she's telling the truth.

"Gisslle Seiyo Yuto, you are now on my judgment, for now on, you may never touch any tainted Pokémon around the world, this is The White Mews will and desire" Ash raised his hand and pointed at Gisslle, then suddenly, it sparks white electric, and zap Gisslle with it.

"GAAH!" Gisslle grunted in pain, when it disappeared, her hands are now smoking black. Everyone was in total shock seeing the sight.

"W-what did you d-do to me?!" She asked in terrified tone. First, Ash knew her full name, then did something to her, she was definitely freaking out.

"I cursed your aura, from now on you may never; touch any Pokémon that was tainted with anger and revenge. You must learn to get your Pokémon and befriend with it. The curse will break if you learn the secret of living in harmony with Pokémon, or it may never break until the time of judgment" Ash yelled. He used Psychic and break Articuno's poke ball off.

"NO!" Gisslle run towards the Articuno, however, when she got closer with it, her body is tensed with pain.

"ARGH!" Gisslle groaned in pain and crawls away from Articuno. Upon reaching a safe spot, she begins screaming and running for her life, followed with the rest of the students.

After the event, Ash calmed down from his rage. Articuno was also shocked with the power Ash holds. Brock and Misty was absolutely shocked at the sight, while N was smiling since he was able to see a god-in-action. Upon that moment, Brock, Misty and N came over him. Ash eyes stop glowing white and the white aura around him calmed down.

"Ash!" N yelled. Soon as they approached him, Articuno quickly hide behind Ash.

"Don't worry Articuno, this people are my friends" Ash assured. N, Brock, and Misty stopped after reaching him.

"Ash, what did you just do?!" Misty asked in surprise. Ash sighed; he needs to give another lie for them.

"I … don't know … I was acting out from my own mind, I felt my body is moving by its own …" Ash lied. N rolled his eyes, while Misty and Brock flushed, but still held certain fears towards the boy.

"Ash, what are you going to do with Articuno?" N asked. Ash looked towards Articuno, which replied with a smile from it.

"Articuno, are you willing to come with me on my journey?" Ash offered it. Articuno bowed down towards him.

**"It is my pleasure to meet you, human, Thank you for saving me from the control of the evil trainer, as a sign of gratitude, it would be my honor to come with you"** Articuno spoke. Ash smiled and took one empty pokeball from his belt, then throws it to Articuno.

"Go Poke Ball!" Ash throws the poke ball. It hit Articuno and it sucked inside it. It struggle for once … twice … third … fourth … then dinged, signaling it was captured. Ash picked the poke ball up, and did his pose.

"I Got … Articuno!" Ash cheered up.

**"Way to go Ash!"** Shadow cheered with happy tone.

Brock and Misty can't believe what they are seeing, Ash Ketchum have another legendary Pokémon inside his rooster. Oh if they only knew how many legendary Pokémon Ash have. Ash recalled Shadow, then facing at them.

"Anyway, I think we better be going now, Gisslle might come back with some other student to take Articuno away again" says Ash. Before they walk away, Ash noticed something in the sky, he stared it with awe.

"What is it Ash?" Brock asked. Ash answered his question by pointing at the sky. It was a gigantic bird Pokémon; its wings are soaring like a rainbow, emitting a golden sparking light towards the real rainbow. Ash can guess, it's the real legendary Ho-oh.

"It's … Ho-oh …" Ash muttered in awe. All his friends looked to the sky, but Ho-oh already disappeared from the sight.

"Come on Ash, there's nothing there" Misty pouted. Ash flushed out, his face is changed from amazed to cheery one.

"Nothing! Alright, let's go now!" Ash exclaimed. They begin walking to the forest. Ash knows when Ho-oh flies by, that means he was blessed with eternal happiness. Ash smiled at the memory, he was happy to get that blessing.

"Anyway, I think we better find a shelter soon, I need to heal Articuno, so its body can recover" says Ash. Brock, Misty and N smiled at the raven-haired boys attitude, he was cared for every Pokemon he met, even if it wasn't his own.

**"Ash …"** Finally, Mew/Pichu speaking up, Ash was surprised that Mew/Pichu was still there.

"Mew? Why aren't you talking at all?" Ash asked. Mew/Pichu face is absolutely priceless. Her face is just like after seeing a haunter.

"Mew? Hello?" Ash put Articuno' poke ball into his belt and took Mew/Pichu from his shoulder, then begin shaking her around.

"Mew? Are you there?" Ash asked again. Mew/Pichu suddenly turned into her real form.

**"Ash … I can't believe YOU ACTUALLY BLESSED WITH ETERNAL HAPPINESS FROM HO-OH!"** Mew exclaimed out loud. N was staring in shock while Ash smiled at her statement.

"Yes Mew, I really saw Ho-oh flying by …" Ash replied. N was shocked hearing it.

"Y-you did see H-Ho-oh?!" N asked furiously. Ash nodded as an agreement.

"Wow Ash, I can't believe you actually saw it! The legend says someone who saw it will get an eternal happiness!" N exclaimed, gaining some attention from Misty and Brock.

"What do you mean? What's a Ho-oh anyway?" Misty asked in confusion.

"Don't you know?! Ho-oh is a legendary Pokémon from Johto! It was once said that someone who saw it will get's an eternal happiness and blessed with luck!" N explained. Misty rolled her eyes, not believing the story.

"Meh, whatever, let's get going before night time" says Misty. N had calmed down while Mew instantly transformed into Pichu. Ash, N, Misty and Brock are now walking towards their destination.

* * *

Inside the woods, it was already afternoon and almost night time. Ash and his group are still walking towards Vermilion City through the woods.

"Aaah, this is boring …" Misty complained. Ash rolled his eyes and watched the Xtransreceiver on his wrist while Brock and N were following behind.

"Hmm … from here there's a house nearby, maybe we can heal our Pokémon and rest for the night there" Ash replied.

"Can't you just use Articuno to fly us over, it's getting dark now" Misty complained again. Ash sighed, just if Misty knows how many legendary Pokémon Ash have, she'll probably complain even more.

"Hmm …" Ash hummed. Suddenly, his eyes caught a house. Behind the house, there's a large clearing where lots of Pokémon were sleeping.

"Come on guys, I think we found the house" Ash said. They began walking towards the house. Ash could detect the traps and moved around them. This confused Brock and Misty, but not N.

"Ash? Why are we moving around like this?" Misty asked.

"Because there's a trap underneath us, I don't want any of us getting in any trouble" Ash replied. However, Misty didn't listen; she accidently stepped on pit fall trap.

"WAAH!" Misty screamed. She plummeted inside the pitfall trap. Ash, Brock and N were surprised; they carefully approached the trap, only to fan irritated version of Misty.

"Hey Misty, do you have any more question about why we all have to move like that?" Ash asked sarcastically. Misty cursed behind her breath while being pulled up by Brock.

"Alright, let's go now, but follow me" Ash ordered. This time, the group obeyed and followed the path Ash made for them, carefully avoiding the other path.

Reaching the house, Ash and the group could see the house clearly. It was colored white with some flowers in the windows. Some Pokémon were sleeping around the corner, from the looks, Ash remembers it as The Hidden Village.

"Welp, this is it, this is where we can stay" Ash walked to the doors and knocked it.

"Coming!" Ash heard a feminine voice from inside. Upon the door being opened, Ash sees a girl with red pajama.

"Yes?" the girl deadpanned.

"Uh, we don't have any place to stay; can we stay inside your house?" Ash asked, hoping they could get some place to rest.

"Uh … sure, come on in" the girl opened the door and leading the path. Ash and his friends got inside the house.

There were many pictures around the house; most of them are the girl with Pokémon, while some are picture of girl with a grandma. Ash, Brock, Misty and N sat on the sofa at the guest room.

"Hello, my name is Melanie, is there anything I can help with?" Melanie asked.

"We would like to stay here for tonight, and would also like not get our Pokémon healed please" Ash answered, however.

"It would be a pleasure to see you here young lady!" Brock quickly holds Melanie' hands with love sparkle in his eyes. Ash sighed at his attitude, but it wasn't hold much longer. Misty pulled Brock' ears and put him down to the sofa.

"We're sorry about that, Brock always like that when it comes to certain women" Ash replied with a smile. Melanie giggled little bit.

"Its fine, anyway you can stay here if you want, also if you want to heal your Pokémon, let me get my medicine kit" Melanie went to the back. Brock already calmed down but Misty was still holding Brock. Ash and N chuckled nervously at their silly attitude. Finally, Melanie appeared with several herb medicines in her hands.

"These are the herbs I use to heal Pokémon around my place, may I see your Pokémon?" Melanie asked.

"Sure" Ash pulled Articuno's poke ball and released it. It was still slightly injured from the battle earlier that day. Melanie is surprised seeing a legendary Pokémon Ash have.

"W-what? An Articuno?!" says Melanie in awe. Ash smiled, then took the medicine out of Melanie's hands. Ash rubbed the herb medicine around Articuno's beak.

**"W-what?" **Articuno was confused, the smell was terrible and Articuno did not like it one bit.

"Come on Articuno, you have to get yourself fixed" Ash offered it again. Articuno glared at Ash, it seems to see the truth at his eyes.

**"Sigh … Fine, human"** Articuno ate the bitter medicine. It was very disgusting, but after a while, Articuno would be feeling well.

"Better?" Ash asked. Articuno looked at him with a smile on its face.

**"Better"** Articuno answered. Ash smiled, he turned around to see the shocked Melanie.

"Thank you for the medicine Melanie" says Ash, snapping Melanie from her thought.

"O-oh! It was fine, really, I just don't believe you have legendary Pokémon with you" says Melanie. Ash smiled and thanked her again.

"Anyway, where may Articuno and I sleep?" Ash asked. Melanie smiled and pointed at a door.

"Your friends can sleep at the guest room, since you want to sleep with Articuno, you can use the room over there" Melanie pointed. Ash smiled, he went inside the room with Articuno following behind. There, he released Celebi and Pikachu.

"Alright, so you guys are going to sleep outside your pokeball. Tia, Tio and Gold you should sleep inside your pokeballs since the room isn't big enough for all of us" Ash explained. The current legendary Pokémon quickly stared at Articuno in confusion, except Mew.

**"Ash, what's Articuno doing here?"** Celebi asked.

"Oh, I saved Articuno from an evil trainer" Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned Articuno.

_**"Articuno. The Legendary Freeze Pokémon. A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. This Pokémon currently owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum. Tap the screen for more information."**_

Ash tapped the screen on his pokedex.

_**"Articuno. The Legendary Freeze Pokémon. Height is 1.7 Meter. Weight is 55.4 Kilogram. This Pokémon is Female. This Pokémon is Ice and Flying Type. Pokémon Ability is Snow Cloak. This Pokémon Knows Roost, Hurricane, Freeze-Dry, Tailwind, Sheer Cold, Gust, Powder Snow, Mist, Ice Shard, Mind Reader, Ancient Power, Agility, Ice Beam, Reflect, Hail, Blizzard, Hail, Protect, Hyper Beam, Return, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Frost Breath, and Fly. This Pokémon is owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum."**_

"Articuno was controlled with Team Rocket's Mind Control Collar, I managed to free her after battling her" Ash explained. Mew/Pichu transformed back to her real form.

"Alright, let's sleep now, it's already night time" Mew gestured towards the window.

"Right" Ash jumped to his bed. Celebi and Mew flew to Ash and slept with him, while Articuno was sleeping near Ash's bed.

"Good night" Ash clicked the lights off. He sets up mindscape connection before sleeping, so he could train with all his Pokémon, even without Mewthree.

**"Good Night"** his Pokémon replied then went asleep. Pikachu glared at the sleeping form of his trainer with amazement, he was being a rebel to his own trainer, who has more than seven legendary Pokémon with him. Despite that he treats all of his Pokémon equally, legendary or not. Pikachu stared at the sky from the window, thinking about her destiny and her trainer.

**"I wish I could …"** Pikachu muttered. She laid down near the window while staring at the sky, and then she drifted off into sleep. Ash had set up the Mindscape connection between all of his Pokémon, and now, Ash had started their training again.

* * *

**Now you mentioned it ... yes, i did something similar in this chapter with the one in ... i forgot it's name.**

**Mew: it's called 'The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be' it's a nice story through.**

**Latios: you could say that ... anyway, thanks for reading this fiction, if you like the story, please Favorite it so any other people could read this thing.**

**Lucario: Also, follow this story if you want some more.**

**Sky: Don't forget to leave some review so we know what mistakes we've done.**

**Fallingarcher: Me too.**

**All: Bye!**


	11. Chapter 9: The Truth and Ideal

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**All: Yo!**

**Author: Today is a good day! Because one more chapter has been uploaded!**

**Mew: Actually ... Sky finished two chapters at the same time earlier.**

**Sky: True.**

**Lucario: Doesn't matter! Let's enjoy the-**

**Latios: Disclaimer! Author did not own any of us ... neither Pokemon.**

**Author: Yeah bu-**

**Lucario: Let the music begin!**

**Author: Can you guys stop interrupting me t-**

* * *

****Beta-Read: Fallingarcher22 and AzureSkyTower****

* * *

**Chapter 9: Day 3: The Truth and Ideal****  
**

* * *

It was morning in Hidden Village where our heroes are currently resting, outside the house; we can see the sun already start to rise while the moon starts to hide. The Dodrios seem to awaken first and shouted, waking all Pokémon around them.

Ask Ketchum is currently asleep, cuddling with the sleeping duo of Mew and Celebi. Just off to the side of his bed, we can see a sleeping Articuno. Suddenly, Ash awoke, eyes fluttering open.

"Urk… Good morning... Mew... Celebi... Articuno... and Pikachu..." Ash groggily greeted them.

**"Good Morning Ash"** They all greeted back. All except for Pikachu. Ash looked over to the window. It seems the reason Pikachu didn't wake up was because of her stubborn mind, and Ash couldn't connect her in the Dreamscape.

"Alright, everyone did a good job inside the dreamscape, it's been a while since I last set up one of my own." says Ash. Ever since Mewthree stopped contacting them; Ash had to connect his Dreamscape each night, so his team doesn't need to do training outside their Pokeballs.

"Alright, return you two" Ash returned Celebi and Articuno. Mew transformed into a Pichu and sat on Ash' shoulder. Ash went over Pikachu and poked her, trying to wake her up.

"Come on Pikachu, wake up" says Ash. Pikachu eyes fluttered open, and slowly started getting back up. Ash smiled, and then returned Pikachu.

"Pikachu, return" Ash tries to return her, however, she sidestepped when the red beam tries to return her.

"Huh? Is there a problem Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu put a serious face and glared at Ash.

**"Ash, I need to talk with you, seriously"** Pikachu firmly spoke. Ash and Mew/Pichu listening.

"Sure thing Pikachu. What is it that you need to talk about" Ash asked. Pikachu took deep breath before beginning her speech.

**"Listen here Ash. I was surprised that you have legendary Pokémon with you and they didn't even hesitate to follow your orders. I once hated Humans because they only see us as machines or tools since we have power with us. Also, with Team Rocket disbanded, Team Plasma starts to roaming around Kanto, it's not a pleasure to remember"** Pikachu took a deep breath before talking again **"Before I met you, I was kidnapped by Team Rocket. They … did strange experiments on me, mentioning several times about giving me Psychic abilities."**

Ash hummed in concern while Mew raised her eyebrow. Pikachu certainly did have problems with humans, especially from what Team Rocket did to her.

"Alright, I understand the situation, however, I can figure out what they did to you if you can cooperate with me, alright?" Ash asked. Pikachu looked at Ash with determination. She wanted to learn more about herself, and gave Ash a nod. Ash smiled then put Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Alright, let's see the others" says Ash. They opened the door and went into the room. There, he could see Melanie with Brock, Misty and N are in the living room.

"Hello there! Isn't it a surprise to see you awake this morning" says N with smile. Ash, Mew/Pichu and Pikachu returned the smile.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since that day … anyway, I want to check outside for anything interesting, you guys coming?" Ash asked. All of his friends including Melanie looked each other and nodded. Ash then went outside the house, followed with Misty, Brock, N and Melanie.

Outside the house, Ash could see the refracting sunlight around the large ranch. Pokémon are roaming around the place, their number are actually unusual.

"Hmm … There's an unusual number of Pokémon here, is this a Pokémon Ranger Ranch?" Ash guessed. Melanie giggled and replied.

"Yep! This is Pokémon Ranger Ranch, since Team Rocket disbanded, the Hidden Village is now the place for Pokémon Ranger AB Spot" Melanie explained.

"Pokémon Ranger AB Spot?" Ash repeated the words with questioned tone.

"Yes, Pokémon Ranger Abandoned Pokémon Spot, this is where most of Pokémon in Kanto region abandoned, I'm the one who keep all of this Pokémon healthy and fit so they could find their trainer" says Melanie.

"That's amazing! You really did a good deed Melanie" N said with impressed tone. Melanie heard that and blushed.

"Y-yeah! I've been doing this ever since I was young" Melanie replied.

"Oh yeah, since we're here, why don't we look around so we can find any Pokémon we can adopted?" Ash asked. Misty and Brock smiled then turned to the ranch.

"You guys want some Pokémon from here? You have to befriend with the Pokémon first, then you can capture it, I can't let any bad Pokémon trainer have or get any Pokémon from here without the Pokémon liking him or her" says Melanie in worried tone.

"Don't worry about us Melanie, I'm pretty sure those two can be trusted" Ash assured Melanie, then Ash glared at N.

"N, I think you should have at least one Pokémon with you, since you have to defend yourself from Team Plasma." says Ash to N. N himself smiled and replied.

"You know Ash, I think you're right, I have one poke ball with me so I'm going to go around the ranch to see if there's anything wants to become my friends" N replied, then he starts walking around the ranch and talking to some Pokémon.

"I guess I better wander around as well" Ash muttered, then begins walking around the ranch.

Ash, Mew/Pichu and Pikachu are wandering around the ranch as well. They could see many Pokémon that native in Kanto as well in Johto. Also, many of them seems have a rough past, Ash and mew/Pichu could tell from their thoughts about their old trainers.

**"Ash, when you will tell me what Team Rocket did to me?"** Pikachu asked, hope in her eyes. Ash stopped, and then stared at Pikachu with a serious expression.

"Alright, do you see a stone over there?" Ash pointed at the stone nearby. Pikachu saw it and nodded.

"Now, I want you to focus on making the stone float" Ash ordered. Pikachu begins to try, and surprisingly, Pikachu's eyes started glowing yellow, the stone also glowed yellow as well. It levitates a bit, but dropped down after a few moments. Ash looked at Pikachu, who was now exhausted from the task.

"I see … you really have psychic powers Pikachu" Ash commented. Pikachu was still panting in exhaustion while Mew/Pichu grinned.

**"A Pikachu that is Electric and Psychic Type huh? My opinion is that Pikachu could be as strong as an Alakazam if trained well**" Mew replied. Ash smiled at her opinion.

"It would be nice Mew, but I think Pikachu just needs to learn the basic attack, Confusion" Ash replied. Pikachu had stopped panting and tries to levitate the rock again. This time, it levitated longer than before.

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash congratulated. Pikachu smiled, amused at her new-found power. Ash suddenly noticed a blue-figure at the edge of the ranch; it seemed to be having some trouble with something.

"I think I found something" Ash muttered. They reach the edge of the ranch, and are surprised to find a Riolu. Ash, Mew/Pichu and Pikachu were surprised, since Riolu were never really native in Kanto or Johto region.

"Hello Riolu, what are you doing?" Ash asked. The riolu had a sad look in its eyes, emotional pain in its heart and mind.

**"Sigh … my trainer abandoned me since I lost so many battles, I can't even perform any attacks!"** the riolu stood and kicked a pebble. Ash was also saddened, since Riolu could be a powerhouse if taught and trained well.

"How could your trainer abandoned you? Who is he anyway?" Ash asked. Riolu glared at Ash in surprise.

**"Y-you can understand me?!"** Riolu asked.

"Yep! Anyway, who just abandoned you?" Ash asked again. Riolu sighed, and then went to its sad feeling again.

**"I was once trained by a trainer named Damion. I was just a mon when he traded me away…"** Riolu sighed, then continued, **"My memma once said that everything was going to be okay, but it was a lie"** Riolu clenched it's paws, then looked away, **"I hate him, he told me I was weak. Only if I could prove him wrong, and find the right trainer, then I can become a better Pokémon?!"**

"Well, you can become a better Pokémon, Riolu" Ash went down to one-knee and looked at Riolu. Riolu itself looked at Ash and glared.

"Let me tell you the basic attack most Lucarios have, it was called an Aura Sphere" Ash continued with care. Riolu tilted its head curiously.

**"What's an Aura Sphere?"** Riolu asked. Ash, Mew sweat-dropped, it seems the Riolu needs a bit more teaching.

"Aura Sphere is an attack that most Lucario can perform because Riolu and Lucario are considered as the Aura Pokémon, do you know anything about Aura?" Ash asked again. Riolu hummed thoughtfully before replying.

**"My memma always taught me about Aura, but never taught me how to use it"** Riolu replied. Ash smiled and looked at the tree.

"You know Riolu, I can teach you how to use Aura" Ash stood and instructed physically, "First, you put your hands or paws together and force your aura energy into a concentrated ball. Since you're a Riolu, it's easier for you to do" Ash put his hands together and create a blue sphere, much to the small Riolu amusement.

"This is an Aura Sphere, the most original and classic attack that most Lucario can learn, some Riolu also can perform Aura Sphere, but it's pretty rare. If you learn it, which would make you pretty special wouldn't it?" Ash throws the Aura Sphere to a nearby tree and the glowing sphere explode upon impact, surprising everyone at the ranch, "Try it Riolu!" Ash smiled encouragingly.

Riolu was hesitant at first; it put its paws together just like Ash did, and then forced some energy into its paws. Surprisingly, it could perform an Aura Sphere attack, **"I did it!"** Riolu yelled, and then he throws the Aura Sphere towards the same tree Ash had attacked.

"Good job Riolu, you just learned Aura Sphere, not many Riolus can learn Aura Sphere in their first evolution" Ash looked away and smiled.

**"You know Ash, thank you for teaching me …"** Riolu thanked Ash and smiled. Ash looked at him and returned the smile.

"No problem, just make sure to train yourself, maybe there are a trainer that could be with you" Ash assured. Riolu nodded in agreement.

**"Yes! I will find a trainer that is good for me!"** Riolu exclaimed. Ash smiled in its enthusiasm.

"Good luck finding one, also if you find anyone named Gary, please don't let him get his hands on you" Ash warned him. Riolu tilted its head curiously.

**"Why not?"** Riolu asked.

"Gary has a cocky and arrogant attitude; he has been my rival since I was five. Trust me, you don't want to be trained by him" Ash warned again. Riolu hummed for second and trusted him.

**"Hmm … I don't want to get abandoned again and get the painful feeling again, Thanks for your warning Ash"** Riolu smiled and thanked him. Ash nodded and walks away to the house.

Reaching the house, Ash could see the whole ranch clearly, since the house on a higher elevation. Ash can see N was approaching the very same Riolu that he just taught how to use Aura Sphere. Brock is looking around the Ground and Rock type Pokémon, while Misty is walking around the lake for Water Type Pokémon.

Ash got inside the house and approached Melanie. She's wearing a Pokémon Ranger uniform which is not surprising, and since she confessed that she's a Pokémon ranger. Ash approached her and smiled.

"I want to know if there are many Pokémon that aren't native in Kanto or Johto" Ash asked. Melanie face went to concern and hummed.

"There's actually very few Pokémon that not native in Kanto or Johto, I have Goodra with me" When Melanie spoke that, suddenly someone banged the door and Goodra appeared. It quickly hugs Melanie with its crushing and slimy hug.

**"Oooh!~ You're here!"** says Goodra while hugging Melanie. Ash, Pikachu and Mew/Pichu giggled. Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_**"Goodra. The Pseudo-Legendary Dragon Pokémon. This very friendly Dragon-type Pokémon will hug its beloved Trainer, leaving that Trainer covered in sticky slime. This Pokémon currently owned by Pokémon Ranger Melanie."**_

Ash put his pokedex back inside his pocket, while Goodra was still hugging Melanie with its crushing and slimy hug.

"Goodra … let me go … can't breathe …" Melanie pleaded. Goodra heard her plea and released her, leaving her with a coat of very slimy goo.

"Eww … Goodra, what did I say about hugging?" Melanie spoke with peeved tone.

**"But I just want a hug …"** Goodra looked down with sad face. Melanie smiled at it and pats it. Ash smiled at her interaction towards Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon.

"It's okay, but next time, tell me if you want to hug, okay?" Melanie asked with care. Goodra looked up and smiled.

**"Okay!"** says Goodra. Ash was quite amused how Melanie tamed a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon that easy, unless it was her partner for years.

"I'm quite interested with your interaction towards Goodra, Melanie, how long has he been your Pokémon?" Ash asked. Melanie stops petting Goodra and stared at Ash.

"He's been my friend for almost a year, it was when Team Rocket disbanded and I found this guy when he was a Gloomy, that's when he became my best partner" Melanie explained in a matter-of-fact tone. Suddenly, all Ash' travelling companion came to Ash, Brock and N currently holding one poke ball, while Misty is holding two.

"So, who did you guys find?" Ash asked.

"I got Teddiursa!" Brock released his new Pokémon, Teddiursa.

**"Hi Brock!"** Teddiursa cooed and nuzzling Brock's feet. Brock smiled and grabbed it. Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_**"Teddiursa. Little Bear Pokémon. If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they are soaked with honey. This Pokémon is owned by Pokémon Breeder Brock."**_

Ash smiled and put his pokedex inside his pocket. Melanie noticed the strange Pokedex Ash have.

"Ash, what kind of pokedex is that?" Melanie asked. Ash smiled and pulled out his pokedex again.

"This? This is a National Kalos Pokedex, most and all Pokémon data that available in entire region are available inside this pokedex, and Professor Oak gave me this one since I have legendary Pokémon" Ash confirmed. Melanie grinned in understanding.

"I see … so Misty, what did you find?" Melanie asked Misty. Misty smiled and released two of his Pokémon.

"Come on out Marill and Politoed!" Ash released two of her new Pokémon. Upon releasing them, both Pokémon looked at Misty and start nuzzling her leg.

"I see both of them like you …" Melanie grinned. Ash pointed his pokedex to Marill.

_**" Marill. The Aqua Mouse Pokémon. The fur on its body naturally repels water. It can stay dry, even when it plays in the water. This Pokémon is owned by Water-Type Trainer Misty."**_

Ash moved his pokedex and pointed at Politoed.

_**"Politoed. The Frog Pokémon. Whenever three or more of these get together, they sing in a loud voice that sounds like bellowing. This Pokémon is owned by Water-Type Trainer Misty."**_

"That's a nice Pokémon Misty" says Ash, and then he faced N.

"So N, what do you get?" Ash asked. N smiled and released his starter.

"Show yourself, Riolu!" N released his riolu. Ash seems familiar with the Riolu, he pointed his pokedex to it.

**"Riolu. The Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. This Pokémon is owned by Traveler Natural Harmonia Gropius."**

"So your full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius huh?" says Ash, trying to holding back his laugher, while Mew/Pichu and Pikachu already laughing hard. Brock and Misty sweat dropped, while N himself sighed.

"Yeah, that's my full name …" N muttered.

**"… Ash?"** Riolu finally speaking up. Ash noticed the familiar Riolu and remembered.

"Hey?! You're the riolu that I taught you how to use Aura Sphere!" Ash exclaimed, remembering the memory he just did to him.

**"Yeah! I actually just met N and I think he's a good guy, he also can talk to Pokémon"** says Riolu. Ash smiled and faced N.

"Looks like you have some respect from your Pokémon N" says Ash. N smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you suggested me to get a starter so I could defend myself, so thanks Ash" N replied with a slight smile. Ash nodded and smiled too.

"Well, I think we better get going now" Ash went to the door, however,

"Wait!" Melanie yelled. Ash looked back and saw her carrying a gun and a box, a tranquilizer gun for more precise.

"I want you to take this" Melanie gave the Tranquilizer Gun to Ash. Ash himself was surprised at her gift.

"What?! I have my Pokémon to protect myself, I don't need this" Ash gave the gun and box back to Melanie. However, she denied it.

"Ash, legendary Pokémon is extremely rare, anyone will do anything to take it away, even kill you! Most of Pokémon Rangers usually guard the holder until the time is ready, however, I want you to have this" Melanie assured Ash. Ash sighed in defeat; he put the gun on his pocket and opened the box. There, he could see six magazine of Tranquilizer gun.

"Use this weapon only if it is extremely necessary, also, Tranquilizer gun can hold seventeen Tranquilizers bullets to put anyone to sleep" Ash put the box inside his backpack.

"Thank you Melanie, if it is only used to put people to asleep, I think it's fine with me" Ash shrugged, and then he opened the door.

Ash went outside the house. Misty, Brock, and N had recalled their Pokémon and coming along with Ash as well.

"Alright, I guess this is it Melanie, thank you for letting us stay here" Ash thanked her.

"No, thank you Ash, you showed me an Articuno, one of the legendary bird trio. I have always wanted to see one my entire life!" Melanie giggled. Ash smiled at her reaction.

"I see … anyway, I think we better continue our journey, there's a Pokémon Center not far from here …" says Ash. He turned around and walked away from the house towards Vermilion City. With all of his travelling companions following, Ash walked forward, on his way to challenge the Vermilion Gym Leader later.

* * *

(_Commercial Line Break!_)

* * *

It was 9AM in the morning. The winds blowing normal, the sun beams its shining light, wild Pokémon wander around, and most interestingly, we can see our four favorite human heroes, walking towards Pokémon Center.

"Aah … it's nice to have new Pokémon with me" says Misty. Ash noticed there are only two poke balls on her belt.

"Misty? Where are your other Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I sent Starmie and Staryu to the Gym in Cerulean City so they can work them out, I have new water-type Pokémon I want to train anyway" Misty replied with a smirk. Ash rolled his eyes and looked at Brock, he also noticed the same thing from Brock.

"Brock? Do you send your Pokémon to your Gym as well?" Ash asked. Brock grinned and nodded.

"It's always fun to start-over your Pokémon when travelling, so you can meet any other Pokémon and befriend with it" Brock answered.

"It was always fun to meet other Pokémon and new Pokémon; I once learned something about truth. Sometimes, we have to accept what happening to us, most of these things we must take, even if it hurts" N pouted his speech. Brock and Misty gave him a strange glare, while Ash understood him pretty well.

"Actually, that would be true, Pokémon is all about friendship" N continued. Suddenly, Ash saw something from far away. He looked towards the small clearing, and most surprisingly, he found a Deino, standing on a rock.

"What is a Deino doing here?" Ash muttered. Without any words, he approached the Deino.

"Hello Deino, what are you doing here?" Ash asked it. The irate Pokémon glared at Ash and quickly was intimidated by the human.

**"Waah! Don't hurt me!"** Deino whimpered. Ash was quite surprised. Brock, Misty and N had approached the place.

"Wow, what Pokémon is that?" Brock asked in wonder.

"It's a Deino, but what is it doing in Kanto …" Ash hummed then approached Deino calmly.

"Deino, it's okay, nobody is going to hurt you …" Ash slowly approached Deino. It looked straight into Ash eyes; it saw the type of person Ash was, a kind and caring trainer. Deino slowly approached Ash.

"There you go … nice and slow …" Ash slowly pats Deino. Deino itself start nuzzling Ash's feet. Brock and Misty were quite impressed at how Ash made other Pokémon interested to him.

**"… Thank you …"** says Deino.

"Don't mention it" Ash replied. Suddenly, Deino found something interesting from the raven-haired boy.

**"You can understand me?!"** Deino asked in surprise, Ash slowly nodded while still petting Deino.

"Yes, I can understand you, so what makes you come here all the way in Kanto? Aren't you supposed to live in Unova?" Ash asked in worry. Deino let out sigh and replied.

**"Yeah, I once live in Unova, but the trainer had captured me and trade me away, then my new trainer threw me away, he said I was weak …"** Deino spoke in sadness. Ash groaned at the answer, which made Brock and Misty wondering.

"What did it say?" Misty asked.

"She says that she once live in Unova, but a trainer captured her and trade her away, then her new trainer throws her away, she said her old trainer told her that she was weak" N answered. Misty and Brock gave a worried look.

"Aww … it's so sad" says Misty in sad tone.

"Hmm … I wonder who the trainer is…" Ash frowned. Deino starts nuzzling Ash's leg again.

**"May I come with you?"** Deino suddenly asked. Ash was certainly surprised at how fast the most extremely rare Pokémon in unova were asking to join him.

"Y-you sure?" Ash asked. Deino stop nuzzling him and looked on Ash eyes, then nodded in her determination.

**"Yes, I want to prove to myself that I'm trustworthy and powerful! I will evolve into giant Hydreigon someday!"** Deino firmly stated. Ash smiled, he pulled out one poke ball and throws it to Deino.

"Poke ball … Go!" Ash throws it and it hit Deino. The female Deino sucked inside, it struggle for once … twice … third … fourth … then dinged, confirming it was captured.

"I caught … a Deino!" Ash yelled and did his pose.

**"Way to go Ash!"** Mew/Pichu exclaimed as well. Ash smiled and released Deino.

"Is it comfy inside there?" Ash asked.

**"I already got used to it …"** Deino answered. Ash nodded and pulled his pokedex, then scanned her.

_**"Deino. The Irate Pokémon. They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds. This Pokémon is owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum. Tap the screen for more information."**_

Ash tapped the screen.

_**"Deino. The Irate Pokémon. Height is 0.8 Meter. Weight is 17.3 Kilogram. This Pokémon is Female. This Pokémon is Dark and Dragon Type. Pokémon Ability is Hustle. This Pokémon Knows Tackle, Dragon Rage, and Bite. This Pokémon is owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum."**_

"Hmm … no wonder he calls you weak, I better start to taught you more moves" says Ash thoughtfully, Deino smiled at her new trainer and nodded.

**"Yes, I will do my best!"** Deino firmly stated. Ash chuckled, not noticing the strange glare Brock, Misty and N gave.

**"Yep! He will train you in Dreamscape later, hopefully you could evolve in time with it"** Mew/Pichu spoke. Deino was confused at her statement.

**"What do you mean?"** Deino asked. Ash chuckled again.

"Ahaha, I think we can start training later Deino, now I need to return you" says Ash, and then he returned Deino to her poke ball. Ash put Deino' poke ball to his belt, and then turned to his friends.

"Well then, I guess we should continue our way to the Pokémon Center" Ash spoke firmly. Misty, Brock and N smiled at his statement.

"You lead the way Ash" says N. Ash smiled and begins walking towards Pokémon Center. While they're walking, Ash and his friends are having certain conversation.

"Ash, do you think you know who that Deino's trainer is?" Misty asked.

"I don't know who's her trainer is, but I'm sure the next time I meet him, I make sure he will suffer for his life time" Ash stated with evil smile on his face. Misty, Brock and N had their spine chilling down at his statement.

"A-Ash, you're not going to kill him, aren't you?" Brock asked in fear. Ash surprised at sudden accusation that not even crossed his mind.

"What? No! Why would I kill him?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Well, yesterday you just cursed Gisslle, the Pokémon Tech student … I think there's something wrong with you Ash" Misty spoke again.

"Wait … I cursed her?!" Ash yelled and lied. He looked at them as if he didn't believe them. Brock and Misty nodded, while Mew/Pichu giggled at the lie.

"Yes Ash, you made it so she can't touch any Pokémon" Brock explained. Ash shook his head and looked away.

"I think there's a problem with my emotions, when I see anything wrong or bad with Pokémon I act strangely" Ash answered. Brock and Misty nodded in understanding.

**"… I see the Pokémon Center, it's just up ahead" **Pikachu stated.

"Oh yeah… let's go guys, the Pokémon center just up ahead" Ash repeated what Pikachu said. They begin walking towards the Pokémon Center, not noticing certain people watching them.

"That's definitely Ash" a man with blue hair stated. He's wearing a Team-Plasma Grunt suit.

"Yeah, that was Ash, our old school twerp" a woman with long-red hair replied. She also wearing Team-Plasma Grunt suit.

"Whatever, the Pokémon center is actually near Vermilion City, who wants to snatch the Pokémon inside there, Jessie?" the man asked the now known Jessie. Jessie smiled and nodded.

"Yes, let's do this James" Jessie replied to James. Then, they backed off from the bushes, and disappeared without leaving traces behind.

* * *

**And that was it!  
**

**Author: Anyway, in this fiction. Jessie James is 15 years old.**

**Mew: Thank you for stating the obvious ...**

**Author: Shaddap!**

**Latios: Whoa, calm down you two ... anyway, we're going to answer some reviewers here ...**

**Fallingarher: Starting from 'God of Spirits- Spirit Black' he said: "I didn't notice any mistakes, just the first and second sentence, you already mentioned Kanto once and didn't need to say it again in the second. Other than that it was good, though I have a feeling Articuno is gonna have hard time with Ash before she treats Ash with any real respect. Not the 'you freed me from an evil trainer I will now follow you, somewhat'."**

**Mew: Eh ... to be honest, that 'human' word used to be 'Chosen One' words.**

**Author: Yes, anyway, Why i mention kanto twice? Because of a Commercial Line Break! like, 'Who's That Pokemon' stuff.**

**Sky: Really? *Sweat-drop***

**Mew: I think he does.**

**Author: Anyway, next review is from 'Pry0Devil' he said: "Hi bondinglucario! It's me! Just want to say: Great work! I really love to see this fic updated, hope you update it real soon! Minor spelling mistakes spread throughout the chapter, but nothing that re-reading it can't fix! Just a tip, when posting a new chapter, you might want to read it over before posting it. This helps you find spelling and grammar mistakes, plus, it might tell you how good the chapter is. I know that it seems/is boring, I do it myself, but it really works**

**Hope you use the tip! Write on!  
Pyro"**

**Latios: Hello Pyro! Thank you for the tip! I've re-read and edit some of the chapter in this fiction ... or so i thought.**

**Author: Hey! That's my line!**

**Latios: Who cares?**

**Author: I care!**

**Mew: Calm down you two! Nobody cares!  
**

**Sky&amp;Mew: Sigh ... Boys.**

**Author: What was that?**

**Latios: Do i just smell sarcasm here?**

**Sky: N-Nothing! Anyway, next review.**

**Mew: This one is from 'thor94' he said: "Really good chapter.  
giselle is a b***h (worse than damian).  
I like shadow, articuno has no chance.  
Ask when, misty and brock notice that ash is white mew.  
can't wait next chapter and mewthree"**

**Author: I don't think Mewthree is going to appeared until-  
**

**Latios: No spoilers please?! And watch your language!**

**Author: Okay.**

**Lucario: This one is from 'ThunderBlade' he said: "What about the other pokemon Gissle has that had the collar on it?"**

**Mew: Easy! That Arcanine attack Giselle upon next release.**

**Fallingarcher: Whoa, so basically that Arcanine killed Giselle?!**

**Author: Probably ...**

**Fallingarcher: Man, that's harsh ... anyway, next one is from 'ThatLittleBitOfPokemon 1380' he said: "HUNTER J IS A FRICKING FEMALE"**

**Author: I KNOW THAT! But since i've made that mistake ... i'll swap her gender.  
**

**All: 0_0**

**Author: What?**

**Sky: I wonder how a male Hunter J looks like.**

**Author: Oh! That's easy. He looks like Lieutenant Surge except his face and uniform, that's all about it.**

**Mew: Anyway! I think that's all we can read ... don't forget to favorite this story if you like it!**

**Author: Also! If you want more, try to follow this story!**

**Sky: Don't forget to leave reviews so we could know mistakes we made.**

**All: Good Bye!/See Ya!**


	12. Announcement

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter since I'm going to close this fiction ... nah, just joking.**

**Actually, I'm planning to rewrite this thing. But I have two ideas that I can't pick.**

**The first idea is to rewrite this fic as a Prequel of 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire' The story will tell about Ash's past when the first he met Gaia and after he found the 'Shi-no-doku' sword.**

**The second idea is to rewrite this fic as completely new Mystery-Dungeon kind of fic. I won't tell any spoiler about this, but the purpose is still the same 'Mew beats the crap out of every legendaries'**

**The third idea is turning this fic into school story. Basically, this is the story of Ash in Renegade World. Years before Arceus's destruction, before Renegade species extinct, before dragons, trolls, elves, and many other legendary creatures extinct. This will take most materials from Skyrim. Don't worry, I'll make every single chapter filled with action-packed badass violence and strategy-build geniuses around the corner.**

**And the last one. I will remove the 'Pokemon Journey' arc and continue working on the 'School' plot. So Ash still become Red's best friend, Mew still become Ash's Pokemon. Take some note that this fic will have some humor conversation and violence, playful fighting style, harassing people by mentioning sex, and much, much more.**

**Pick the vote in my profile. I'll be waiting for at least, a month, for this one.**

**The decision why I decide to rewrite this fic is simple. I just don't like it. Not only me, but for other readers out there. I saw several readers saying that Ash is too overpowered for having too many legendary Pokemon as his starter. And I think they're right, Ash is too overpowered.**

**So I think it's time for me to re-write it. That's all.**

**Thank you.**


	13. Last Announcement!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE DAY YOU ARE WAITING HAVE FINALLY COME! CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE REWRITE!**

**That's all about it. For another addiction, I decided to rewrite another 'Ash Ketchum Adventure' story by merging the 'Pokemon: Sacred Fire' and this abandoned plot. After all, the 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire' plot is all messed up, and I heard loads of negative strings from the reviewers. So to put a stop in this problem, I decided to merge the story.**

**For more explanation, see the story itself!**

**This is Aurorabeam, signing off ...**


End file.
